The New Team Possible 'Beginnings'
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Second in a series 'The Best laid Plans' should be read first. Ron and Kim are together again. Chapter 12 is up. The Consortium Strikes. Please continue to R
1. Chapter 1 Together Again

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Second of a possible series. This first chapter should give you an idea of things to come. Please R&R PLEASE. I need to know if I'm on the right track here.

Updates may be a little slower. I have a lot of work right now and only have an hour of two a day.

Rated T for now (I'm trying to reach a larger audience) But let me know if this needs to be upgraded. Just found out I'm worse at the Fluff stuff than I am at Action. I think I'm improving and the reviews help a lot.

Thanks and enjoy - Obbiejoe

* * *

This story takes place immediately following **'The best laid Plans' **- For those that have not read that story here is a brief synopsis. 

Ron caused Kim to breakup with him purposely to protect her from what he saw as his bumbling ineptitude. He left Middleton and changed his name. (Now known in Go City as Alan Robertson) he has gained a lot in 6 months of separation. Money (Naco royalties), Power (Complete Mastery of the Lotus Blade), Size (Training with Yori and Hirotaka who were sent to him by Sensi) and confidence.

Kim has however been slipping. Ron decides to help her without her knowledge and she has several successful missions before she spots him (Accidentally). And finally figures out that it is Ron that has been making her missions go easier.

We leave the last story as Kim has found Ron and is in his home in Go City. Ron has just given her the 'Band of the Blade' (Long story) and they have just shared a long overdue kiss.

Kim is not yet aware of the properties of the 'Band of the Blade' nor does she know if Ron and she are going to get back together as a team or as a couple.

Well, that makes a long story very short. Reading 'The best laid plans' will put more of this _continuing_ story line in perspective. (Please note the _continuing_ part of this statement. Anyone remember 'The Perils of Pauline'?)

Now on with the story………….

**The New Team Possible - Beginnings**

_**Chapter 1 – Together again**_

As Kim stood looking up at Ron she was surprised at the changes in him. He still seemed to have his innate 'Ronness' but there were so many other changes it was difficult for her to think of this as the same person that she had known for so many years. In the place of the skinny boy that had left Middleton 6 months earlier there now stood a very well developed tall young man. She could tell by the way he held her that there was strength as well as gentleness in the arms that were around her. The way that he had returned her kiss had been hesitant at first but then grew in intensity until she could feel a confidence that the old Ron had never shown.

Since she had seen him in action at Drakken's lair she knew for a fact that the bumbling sidekick was gone. He had been replaced by a man capable of action who had abilities that far exceeded any she had thought Ron ever capable of. But when Kim looked into those chocolate brown eyes she could see that the soul of the man hadn't changed and it was the soul that she had fallen in love with. Wasn't it?

So many questions! Could she love this new Ron? Then a scarier thought crossed her mind, would the new Ron be able to love her? All of these thoughts were racing through her mind as Ron placed the Funny looking blue band on her wrist.

When the band was in place she felt it wrap itself snugly, but comfortably, around her wrist as a tingling sensation coursed through her body. As she looked down at the band with a startled expression a fleeing thought crossed her mind. "It's kind of a pretty color but very plain, it should have some sort of decoration…" She never completed the thought because suddenly there was a flowery border around the edges of the band exactly as she had been envisioning.

Kim was about to ask what the hell just happened when she heard a soft murmur from Ron. "Hey. Nice touch KP, I wish I had thought of that." At the sound of Ron saying 'KP' she looked up into his eyes again she forgot the band and was lost in the love that she saw there. She had never realized how much she missed the sound of Ron calling her 'KP'.

After a moment she again felt the slight tingling and remembered the strangeness she had witnessed on her wrist "Ron, what is this thing?" she asked. The silly grin she remembered so well came immediately to his face as he replied "I better let Yori explain it, she tells stories a lot better than I do." At the mention of the name Kim remembered that it had been Yori that had opened the door when she had arrived here a few minutes ago. This reopened her thoughts as to why Yori had been here. She saw Ron looking at the doorway to the room and as she spun to look she saw Yori in the doorway, but she was not alone.

She recognized Hirotaka as soon as she saw him; after all she had been crushing on him not to long ago. (Along with all of the other girls at Middleton High). Then she noticed that both Yori and Hirotaka were smiling at them, Yori's arms wrapped around Hirotaka as her head rested on his shoulder. Hirotaka's arm was draped protectively around Yori's shoulders. She saw that here were two people in love and forgot any thoughts about Yori and Ron being together.

Yori raised her head from Hirotaka's shoulder and bowed slightly as she saw Kim looking in her direction. "I would be most honored to tell Possible-san the story. But I feel that this may wait for a ah… more appropriate time Stoppable-san. For now it may be better for the two of you to discuss other matters." Ron looked confused for a moment before he realized what Yori was talking about the said "Ah.. Yea I think you're right Yori." Ron looked at Kim before continuing "Kim? It's not that I'm not glad to see you, I am, I really am but Ah… how did you find me. And as long as where on the subject why did you find me? I thought you were mad and never wanted to see me again."

Kim looked back into Ron's eyes "Ron, do you think we can talk" She glanced at Yori and Hirotaka "in private." Yori took the hint and said "Stoppable-san, Hirotaka and I will be in the kitchen should you need us. I have a sauce I must stir. I am pleased to meet you again Possible-san." Yori took Hirotaka's hand and lead him away in the direction of the kitchen closely followed by Rufus who seemed to understand that these two people needed to be alone.

Kim dropped her arms to her sides and after looking around for a moment moved to the sofa behind her and sat down patting the seat beside her. "Ron? Can you sit down for a moment while I try to explain." Ron moved to the sofa and sat down, a little further away than Kim wanted him to. Kim took a deep breath and let it back out before continuing.

Kim: "Ron, I know the reason you left. I know that you arranged things so I would break up with you and I know why."

Ron simply looked at Kim for a moment before lowering his gaze.

Ron: "Kim, if you really know the reason why I did what I did than I really don't understand why you wanted to find me. After what I did you must hate me."

Kim: "Ron, I could never hate you. I won't say I'm not a little mad that you didn't talk to me about it before you took things into your own hands. But I really could never hate you."

Ron raised his gaze back to Kim's face. He did not see any anger in her eyes even though he expected to.

Ron: "Kim, you don't know how sorry I am that I ever started this but maybe if you understood why I did maybe, some day, you can forgive me."

Ron and Kim sat and talked for the next hour, Ron went all the back to his thoughts in the tree house after the bank robbery mission and tried to get Kim to understand that his heart, rather than his head, had made most of the decisions leading up to this moment. By the time they were interrupted by the tantalizing odor of Ron's, now reheated, sauce wafting in from the kitchen Kim did understand. Well a little anyway. She still thought it was a stupid idea but maybe Monique was right, I was a guy thing.

Looking for a reason, any reason, to change the subject Ron finally looked at Kim and said "Are you hungry? I started lunch just before you got here and Yori is in the kitchen and ah… well, ah.. she's worse in the kitchen than you are."

Kim was feeling a little better now that they had talked and, smiling, took a playful swat at Ron's arm. Her eyes went wide when her hand connected and it took her a moment to collect herself before she replied "You know, I didn't eat breakfast this morning I got kind of ah.. sidetracked. I'm so hungry right now I could probably eat Yori's cooking."

As Ron got up and lead the way to the kitchen Kim followed behind with a strange look in her eyes. "My God," she thought "Ron's changed more than I thought. Hitting his arm was like hitting brick wall. What the hell has this guy been up to?" Her thoughts were interrupted when she entered the huge kitchen. She saw the expanse of countertops interspersed with state of the art appliances. The gleaming pots and pans hanging from their racks above the center island and everywhere else she looked she saw stainless steel.

Seated at a spotless oak table off to one side were Yori and Hirotaka who both rose when Ron and Kim entered the kitchen. Rufus paid no attention to the two now entering. Instead he was sitting on the counter next to the stove, his little mouth watering as he stared at the pot that was giving off the odor that they had smelled earlier. Hirotaka spoke as Kim and Ron came closer. "You will be happy to know that I was able to keep Yori from _'fixing'_ your sauce Stoppable-san." Ron smiled at his fried as he replied "Thanks buddy, you may have just saved our lives."

A very forced frown formed on Yori's face as she glared at Hirotaka. "For that remark I feel that it should be the honor of the men to complete lunch while Possible-san and I reacquaint ourselves." As she walked around the table and grabbed Kim's hand to lead her out of the kitchen Ron and Hirotaka grinned broadly and gave overly formal bows as Ron said "As your highness commands" As Yori left the kitchen towing Kim behind her Ron called after them "About 20 minutes, I've just got to get the pasta and bread done."

The kitchen behind them Yori giggled as she released Kim's hand and said "Ron knows I would never _'fix'_ his sauce." She looked closer at Kim and continued "Possible-san, it is somewhat warm in the kitchen, perhaps you would like me to find you something other than a sweatshirt to wear." Kim realized that perhaps Yori wanted to talk away from the boys and said "Uh… thanks Yori, maybe that's a good idea."

Yori lead the way up the stairs to her room without another word. Kim looked again at the portrait hanging in the entry way as she followed Yori. Kim was astounded at the size of the house and the way it was furnished. They soon reached Yori's room they walked through the sitting area to a bedroom. When Yori opened the closet Kim noticed that there was a mix of clothing hanging there, some of it obviously belonging to Hirotaka.

When Yori turned and held out the beautifully decorated light yellow blouse she had picked out Kim said "Ah Yori, You and Hirotaka Ah.." When Yori realized that Kim was staring at the clothes in the closet she blushed and said "Yes Possible-san, Hirotaka and I have been betrothed for almost a year. We are to be wed upon our return to Japan. We share our lives as well as Ah.. this room"

Kim reached down and pulled the sweatshirt off over her head. Yori suddenly spun around and faced the other way. As Kim pulled on the blouse and buttoned it up she said "Thanks Yori, this is really beautiful." Yori turned and looking over her shoulder at Kim and said "Possible-san perhaps something made of a heavier material would be more appropriate?" Kim suddenly realized why Yori had turned away. She had forgotten she was not wearing a bra and the outline of her breasts and nipples clearly showed through the material of the blouse.

Now it was Kim's turn to blush. As she folded her arms quickly over her breasts she said "I'm sorry Yori, I just forgot. I was in kind of a funny frame of mind when I got dressed and well, I just plain forgot" Yori was already looking through the closet again and soon held out a blouse that was cut to hang loosely. Kim gratefully took it and started looking around for a better place to change. Yori pointed to the bathroom that adjoined the bedroom as she replied "I would of course offer you an undergarment but I am afraid I have none that would ah… fit you." Kim had noticed that Yori was much more well endowed that she was and simply said "Thanks anyway Yori but I'm sure that this will be just fine."

As Kim closed the bathroom door to change she continued talking through the door. "You know Yori, I feel funny with you calling me Possible-san. Couldn't you just call me Kim? I mean we're friends aren't we?" Kim heard a pause before Yori answered "Thank you; I would be honored to call you friend …. Kim." As Kim left the bathroom she looked down at the way the new blouse 'hid things' and said "Much better don't you think Yori?"

Yori looked for a moment before replying "I agree Kim, It would be best to let Ron get used to you being around again before you ah.. give him ideas." Kim smiled slightly a little embarrassed that the discussion had taken this turn and decided to talk about something else. "I noticed that you call him Ron when you're talking to me but you still call him Stoppable-san to his face. Why is that?"

As Yori was putting the yellow blouse Kim had returned to her back in the closet she said over her shoulder "Ron has forbidden me to call him Sensi but I feel I must show respect so I continue to call him Stoppable-san. To his face anyway." Kim was a little confused for a second "Sensi? Isn't that the Master of the school, the guy with the beard?" Yori turned and looked at Kim "Sensi is a title not a name. It is the title for one's teacher and superior in knowledge. It is given as a sign of respect."

Now Kim was really confused "Teacher? Aren't you Ron's teacher?" Yori bowed her head slightly and said "This was true at first, but since Ron has come to possess the true power of the Lotus Blade he has far surpassed anything Hirotaka or I can teach him. He now has the knowledge of the centuries to pull from and has often taught both Hirotaka and I much in our sessions." Kim was thinking about this while Yori lead them back downstairs toward the kitchen. Instead of going into the kitchen Yori lead Kim down a short hallway leading to the rear of the house. "We have a short time before Ron completes lunch. I will show you our dojo." As they entered the old ballroom that had been redone as a fully equipped dojo Kim let out a small whistle. "Wow" she thought "This sure beats the heck out my little back of the garage workout area."

Yori pointed to a doorway to her left and explained that it was a fully equipped weight and exercise area and then pointed right to another doorway that she explained lead to the showers and changing booths. Kim wandered for a moment looking at the room in awe. When she reached the back wall she saw the dozens of weapons hanging neatly in racks. She turned to Yori and asked "Does Ron train with all of these things?" Yori looked up at the wall full of various weapons and said "Ron only has the weapons he has mastered hanging here. As a new weapon is mastered it will be added to the wall. Hirotaka and I have tried to talk Ron into mastering more modern weapons but he feels that to use firearms would make him less of a man and unworthy of the Lotus Blade."

As Kim stared at the wall crowded with weapons again she began to wonder just how much Ron had changed. But when she had heard that he still refused to use a gun she knew that the old Ron was still there, just better, much better. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout that called "LUNCH! COME AND GET IT!"

When Kim and Yori entered the kitchen Kim's mouth started watering at the aromas that assaulted her. The table was set in a casual yet elegant manner and Ron was standing behind a chair holding it out for her to be seated. "Lady's" he said formally "If you will please be seated Hirotaka and I would be pleased to serve you." As Kim sat down and Ron gently slid her closer to the table Hirotaka was gallantly assisting Yori. The girls giggled slightly when the two men bowed slightly and began filling the table with a plain but delicious looking assortment of pastas and cheeses. Garlic bread and a large bowl of sauce was placed on the table last.

Kim noticed that there was a small notch cut into the table at the far end, when she spotted Rufus seated in the notch she understood, he ate with the rest of them as a member of the family. Rufus already had a pile of various cheeses in front of him and was devouring them happily as the rest of them piled their plates with food and ate. Kim had to admit the meal was fabulous. As she watched Ron fill his plate for the third time and Hirotaka fill his for the second she wondered how they all stayed so fit.

Soon the four teens were pushed back from the table with a satisfied look n their faces. Rufus, on the other hand was still munching away on an enormous pile or cheese. Small talk was at a minimum during the meal but now that it was over Yori looked over at Ron and said "Stoppable-san, as much as I miss my home in Japan I will be sorry to return knowing that I must leave your meals behind." All four teens laughed at this remark as Ron stood "Alright you three, out! The Ron makes the mess, the Ron cleans it up. You three go relax for a while. I already got most of the pans done while the pasta was cooking so this won't take long." Kim watched as Yori and Hirotaka got up to leave the table. Sensing that this was kind of a ritual she stopped herself from insisting she help and followed them out of the kitchen. She turned as she left and saw Ron already busy at the sink rinsing off the plates while whistling to himself softly. She smiled as she went to find Yori and Hirotaka.

She found them in the den where she and Ron had talked this morning. Yori was already seated but Hirotaka was standing, apparently waiting for her to arrive before taking a seat himself. As Kim sat Hirotaka started the conversation. "Yori has told me that you insist she call you Kim, I hope that I also may be considered your friend and be allowed that privilege." Kim didn't hesitate at all "I insist Hirotaka. I wouldn't have it any other way." Hirotaka smiled at Kim and sat very closely to Yori on the sofa.

Yori looked over at Kim who was seated in the chair she had found Ron in just that morning. "Was it only a couple of hours ago?" Kim thought. "It seems like forever, almost like we were never apart." Kim realized that Yori was speaking. "Well Kim. What now?" Kim knew just what Yori meant and after a moment replied "Well, I guess that it's kind of up to Ron. I mean I'm not even sure he still wants me in his life" Yori and Hirotaka just looked at each other for a moment before they both looked back at Kim and said in unison "You have got to be kidding" Kim was more than a little surprised at the 'Americanized' way that the two had replied and after remembering with a small blush the way she was greeted this morning, the kiss they had shared and the looks Ron had given her throughout their talk realized with a certainty that Ron still loved her.

Kim looked back at the two teens on the couch and said "Yea, I guess your right. But I honestly don't know what the next step is. I mean we've been apart so long. Even longer than we were together, as a couple I mean. I guess its just kind of awk-weird if you know what I mean." Both of the teens seemed to relax a little as they smiled at her and shook their heads in understanding. Yori broke the silence by saying "Kim. The two of you are destined to be together. Ron is the Master of the Lotus Blade and you are now the Master of the Band of the Blade. It can be no other way."

Suddenly remembering the band on her arm Kim glanced at it and said "I've been meaning to ask you about that. Ron said there was some kind of story or something that you would tell me." Yori turned serious before she spoke "Kim. I.." Yori turned and looked at Hirotaka who shook his head negatively "_We_. Feel that it would be best if you and Ron got reacquainted before I give you further knowledge of the Band. You must focus on your relationship before we complicate it with legend and mysticism. The Band has obviously accepted you or you would not have the ability to change its appearance as you did. So there is no real hurry. Ron wore the Band for several days before he learned of it's.. uh.. properties."

"Ron wore this band?" Kim thought, suddenly liking the band even more than before. She was stopped from any further comment as Ron walked into the room. "Well, all done. Told you it wouldn't take long. So what have the three of you been talking about?" Yori looked over at Ron and said "We have decided to postpone discussion about the Band for a time Stoppable-san. Kim will have other thoughts to occupy her mind." Ron just stared at Yori "Okay, I guess if you… Hey wait a minute you called her Kim. How come you can call her Kim but I get stuck with Stoppable-san all the time?" Yori just smiled as she said "If you would rather _Sensi_, I can refer to you by your rightful title." Ron just collapsed in a side chair as he said "AWWW MAN, Forget I said anything okay. Looks like I'm stuck with Stoppable-san"

The three other teens just laughed while Kim thought "Yep, that's Ron."

Ron then looked over at Kim and said "Well KP, what do _you_ want to do next." Kim thought of a thousand things to say but instead said "I guess I should let my 'rents know where I am. I kind of left in a hurry this morning and I don't want them worrying about me." Ron sat up straighter in the chair and said "Sure KP, You want to call? Or I could just take you home, now that the 'cats out of the bag' so to speak I'd like to see them again. I kind of miss them you know. I'd like to stop and see my 'rents too." Their talk was interrupted by Yori. "Stoppable-san, I think it best if Kim stays a few days here with us. At least until we have had time to properly discuss the band with her."

Ron looked questionably at Kim "I don't know? You think Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. will be okay with that Kim? I mean I don't want to end up in a black hole somewhere." Kim just looked back at Ron trying to look calm but her heart was racing at the thought of staying here with him "I'm sure they'll be okay with that Ron. It won't hurt to ask will it?" A black hole worried face was on Ron's face when he replied "Okay, we'll ask. But you do the asking okay. I'll just kind of be in the background ready to run."

Kim just laughed as she said "Okay Ron, I'll ask. But we should probable do this in person. If I'm going to stay I'll need to get a few things from home anyway. It'll take us a few hours to drive to Middleton so maybe we should get started." Now it was Ron's turn to laugh. He stood up and reached his hand down for Kim and as he pulled her to her feet said "Hey KP, nothing but the best for you from now on. Get yourself ready little lady, I'll have you home in 15 minutes." Kim was hurried to the garage. As soon as they entered Ron reached to a rack alongside the door and handed her a helmet that had the 'KP' logo emblazoned above the visor. As he grabbed another helmet for himself he said to her "I wondered if that helmet would ever get any use." And with that lead her across the floor to a shining black jet.

To say that Kim was amazed (again) would be putting it mildly. Ron helped her get settled into the back seat and strapped himself into the front. As soon he was settled he pulled what looked like a Kimmunicator from his pocket and inserted it into a slot on the panel. Kim was again surprised when Ron pushed a button on the device and Wade appeared on the screen.

Wade: "Hey Ron. What's up?"

Ron: "Hi Wade. Can you download coordinates for Middleton for me? Specifically KP's house."

A broad smile crossed Wades face as he started typing rapidly on his keyboard.

Wade: "Sure thing buddy, had them ready to download for a couple of months just waiting for this call."

Kim was staring wonderingly over the seat back just staring at the screen thinking "So this is how they've been doing it. Those sneaky little so and so's. I wonder how long this has been going on."

Ron: "Oh and Wade. I think we're going to have to have a little talk about someone telling someone else about Alan Roberts"

Wade looked up from his keyboard with a shocked look on his face. He caught sight of Kim staring over the seatback shaking her head.

Wade: "Alan who? I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Ron. Okay everything's downloaded, just flip it into autopilot. ETA 12 minutes."

Ten seconds later the engine was started and the garage door had opened. They hovered out of the garage and shot into the air forcing Kim back into her seat. Exactly 11 minutes and 50 seconds later they were hovering for a landing in the driveway of the Possible home.

Used to seeing strange sights in this neighborhood none of the neighbors paid the slightest attention. Knowing that Kim had left this morning saying she had found Ron The entire Possible family came out the front door as soon as they heard the engines of the jet landing. They saw Kim climb out of the rear of the jet and started forward slowly. Then they saw the pilot remove his helmet and climb out of the pilot's seat. "This was unusual" they all thought. Usually the pilot just leaves after dropping Kimmie off. It wasn't until he got closer that they realized the tall brown haired man was Ron.

They all stopped in their tracks for a moment then Anna Possible ran forward and threw her arms around Ron's broad shoulders and kissing him on the cheek she screamed "RONALD, YOUR BACK!" James Possible just walked forward and shook Ron's hand saying "It's nice to have you back home Ronald." The twins just stared for a moment and then Jim said "Hickka Biccka Boo" to which Tim Replied "Booo Shaww" then they turned their undivided attention to the jet in the driveway and said in unison "COOOOOL".

After about 5 more minutes they were lead into the house. Jim and Tim stayed outside one on either side of the pilots seat standing on the wings while Wade explained from the Kimmunicator all of the special equipment that was packed into the small jet. After another 10 minutes of welcome inside the Possible home Ron excused himself asking if he could leave the jet while he walked the two blocks to his house to see his parents. Realizing that he had not yet been home he was shooed out immediately with the promise that he would return. Ron promised that he would be back in an hour or hour and a half at most.

It took Ron closer to two and a half hours to return. After much hugging and kissing on his mothers part and pats on the back from his father who kept saying how proud he was of his son for filling out the way he had Ron was finally able to leave. But only after promising on the Torah that he would come back every other weekend to see them and telling them he had to go see Kim. (It was the seeing Kim part that finally made his parents allow him to go)

During those two and a half hours Kim had been grilled about everything. She told them that 'Yes' she thought everything was going to be okay between her and Ron. She told them about Ron's house in Go City and the lunch and almost everything. She showed them the band on her wrist but only said that it was a present from Ron. She also told them that Ron had two friends from Japan staying with him. She was just getting to the point of asking them about spending a few days with Ron when Ron returned and rang the doorbell. Anna answered the door and asked Ron why he didn't just walk in as he always had. Ron was slightly embarrassed and just said he'd been away so long and it felt kind of weird.

As Anna and Ron entered the Possible kitchen Ron saw that there was no black hole look on Mr. Possible's face and rightly assumed that Kim had not yet asked about staying in Go City for a few days. The look that Kim gave him when he sat down confirmed this.

After a little more hemming and hawing the subject finally came up. Not wanting to say anything about the Band just yet they explained that they wanted to work out together for a while before continuing with Team Possible missions. They each had to relearn how to work together as a team and working out with his two friends from Japan, who were ninja masters by the way, would hone their skills and make them that much safer when on missions. (Sounded good to them as they adlibbed the reason)

To their shock both parents thought it would be okay (after a quick jab to Mr. Possible's ribs from Mrs. Possible) Ron even offered to have them come and stay also (to Kim's dismay) and this is what finally swayed James to agree. Even though they declined the offer it was the offer itself that convinced James that he could still trust Ron with his daughter's life and her happiness.

As it turned out Anna Possible was scheduled to perform an operation in Go City in a couple of days and would have to stay until the patient was through post-op, a couple of days at least. She said she would stop in and see them when she got in town. Ron told her not to make any reservations while in town. He had plenty of room and would not take no for an answer. As Ron and Kim's parents worked out the details Kim ran upstairs to pack a few things. (She kept reminding herself to make sure she brought enough underwear, especially bras)

It was finally agreed that Anna Possible would stay at Ron's home while she was in Go City. Kim walked in on the tail end of the conversation and was shocked to hear Ron agree that Mrs. Possible bring Jim and Tim with her. He would be happy to keep an eye on them and if He and Kim got called on a mission then his friends would watch them. Since Mr. Possible had to work this worked out best for all concerned. "All except for me". Kim thought.

Jim and Tim were excited about going to stay with Ron and wanted to fly back with them right away. Kim was glad when her Mother and Father said no to this; they could wait for a couple of days and ride up with their Mother. On the flight back to Go City Kim was thinking the whole way back that she only had a couple of days to bring her relationship with Ron back to the way it was, "Or" she thought "Maybe even further"

After arriving back at Ron's house they found Hirotaka and Yori in the dojo working out and decided to join them. Kim followed Ron upstairs to change and was slightly disappointed when Ron showed her a room across the hall from his and said it was hers. He walked her inside the room and showed her where everything was then saying he would meet her in the dojo he left the room closing the door behind him. Kim heard the door across the hall open and then close before she started unpacking and changed into her standard workout clothes. Remembering what had happened in her garage at home Kim had a sudden happy thought. "Just wait till Ron sees the new me"

When she made her way down to the dojo Ron was already there warming up. Yori and Hirotaka were sparing in the corner but stopped when she entered. Yori walked up to Kim and said "Would you do me the honor of working out with me Kim? It's been a while since I was able to work out with someone my own size. All I have are these men with their ridiculously long reach." Kim just smiled at Yori and said "I'd be happy to Yori, and never forget a woman is a match for a man any day of the week." Yori just looked over at Hirotaka and said in a whisper to Kim "More than a match on most days Kim." Kim had finished her warm up a moment later. Hirotaka and Ron had started sparing on the far side of the dojo but Kim didn't pay any attention as Yori launched into an attack as soon as Kim had signaled that she was ready. As Yori pin wheeled in the air throwing a kick at Kim's stomach Kim blocked and returned the favor with a similar move. Soon the two females were throwing kicks and punches that would have had any normal person unconscious in moments but the two seemed fairly evenly matched so neither was really getting the upper hand.

Kim was pleased with her performance; she knew that Yori was an extremely skilled fighter and that holding her at bay was like dropping a fighter like Shego with a single punch. Yori on the other hand was surprised. Kim was now wearing the Band of the Blade and yet she appeared not to experience the 'slow motion attack' as Ron had put it. She was good, very good but not at all what Yori had expected from the wearer of the Band. Yori had let her concentration slip while she was thinking and paid for it by feeling a kick suddenly strike her from the back knocking her forward onto the mat. She upgraded her very good to very, very good as she rolled with the fall and returned to a fighting stance immediately.

Kim and Yori spared for another ten minutes neither getting the upper hand again. Yori bowed to end the match and Kim immediately returned her bow. Both women were breathing heavily but were very pleased with the match. After returning Yori's bow Kim turned to watch Ron and Hirotaka spar. What she saw almost made her fall flat on the mat. She could tell that Hirotaka was a very formidable opponent and he was flying through the air throwing so many jabs and kicks that she couldn't even count them and there was Ron, who 6 months ago was tripping over his own feet, blocking each and every thrust with apparent ease. And, being Ron, was talking to Hirotaka the entire time. "What should I make for dinner tonight?" "What did you think about that Kung Fu movie we saw on TV last night?" "Hey, I heard that there's a new expansion pack for Monster Mayhem coming out".

Suddenly she heard Ron say "Okay, ready Hirotaka, here I come". Ron was suddenly surrounded by a faint blue glow and, just like in Drakken's lair, he disappeared. Suddenly Hirotaka was flying through the air and landed ten feet from where he had been with a heavy 'THUMP' As Hirotaka stood and bowed to Ron who was nor standing where Hirotaka had been a few moments ago, he smiled and yelled out "Hey Stoppable-san, No fair. You're supposed to give me a full two second notice before you go blue on me." Ron just laughed and said "Sorry Hirotaka, I got carried away. I'll remember next time. Maybe."

As the two men walked toward each other they were laughing and they were soon standing next to each other talking about what was on the menu for dinner like nothing unusual had just happened. Kim rubbed her eyes to make sure they were working right. She had just seen Hirotaka, one of the best fighters she'd ever seen, thrown across the mat like he was a feather. And this remarkable feat had been done by Ron.

Kim turned to Yori to see if she had seen what Kim thought she had just seen. Yori was just walking up to her saying "Thank you Kim that was a good workout. I hope we have many more. I think we can learn much from each other." Kim just stared at her in disbelief "Didn't you just see that?" Kim asked. "See what" Yori replied a little confused "Ron just threw Hirotaka across the floor like it was nothing and you didn't see anything unusual?" Suddenly Yori's face changed as a realization hit her "I forgot Kim, this is the first time you have seen Ron fight isn't it?" Kim just stammered back "No! I mean well yea, b b but what I just saw just isn't possible, is it?"

Yori thought for a moment before replying. She decided to tell Kim the truth, well part of it anyway "Kim what you just saw was Ron using a fraction of his power. At half power Hirotaka and I together cannot break his defense. And if he carries the Lotus Blade even I do not know what he is capable of." Kim just stood with her eyes staring ahead of her trying to absorb what she had just seen and heard. Yori walked over and putting her arm around Kim's shoulder said "Kim. Trust me. That is still Ron. He hasn't changed except for the better. He has accepted his destiny and prepares for it as you soon must." At this last statement Kim shook off her confusion and stared at Yori "ME?" she asked "What do you mean 'My destiny'?" Yori started walking Kim out of the room after the two men. "All will be clear soon Kim. Just trust me. And above all else trust Ron, he will soon be the only one that can guide you through this. But you must trust him and believe in him. And, if you feel you can, you must love him."

Yori walked Kim upstairs to her room so they could get ready for dinner. Kim was so deep in confusion and thought that when she realized she was showered and dressed she couldn't remember any part of it. As she walked downstairs for dinner she was thinking "Do I trust Ron? – He was always a little clumsy, a little bit of a goof, but yea, I've trusted him with my life several times and he's always come through for me. I'd trust him with my life again tomorrow. Do I believe in Ron? – I'm not even sure what she meant by that. Do I believe that Ron always does the best thing? No. Do I believe that Ron always does what he _thinks_ is best? Yes I do. The last one I don't even have to think about. Not anymore. I know what it's like now when he's not in my life and I never want to go through that again. So do I love him? Yes, with all my heart." By the time she reached the kitchen she realized that she had just answered the three toughest questions anyone could ask about a relationship. And she had answered all of them with a yes. A smile crept onto her face as she entered the kitchen for dinner that night.

Because of their late workout dinner that night turned out to be a reheat. But it was a reheat of dishes that Ron had prepared earlier in the week which meant it was as good as any meal that a five star restaurant could turn out. By the time dinner and dessert (Home made strawberry cheesecake) were done Kim was sure that she wouldn't be able to eat another meal for three days. She groaned slightly when she remembered that Ron also cooked breakfast and she knew she would not be able to resist it. This time they all pitched in with the dishes and everything was spotless in no time at all.

As they all walked into the TV room (As Ron called it, actually a small theater with sofa's and loveseats instead of individual seats and no sticky floor) the group paired off onto separate sofas. Yori and Hirotaka immediately assumed a cuddling position with Yori snuggled tightly against Hirotaka's side. Kim and Ron on the other hand still felt a little uncomfortable with each other due to their long separation so they sat on the same sofa but several inches apart. About halfway through a movie about some cops and robbers thing (Kim really wasn't paying any attention) Kim could swear she heard that voice in her head again, the one she had heard when she first got here this morning. She had a little trouble understanding it but clearly made out "Come on you guys, Take a chance will ya?" She was a little surprised to see Ron straighten up suddenly and look directly at Rufus who had been sleeping but was now staring straight at them from a chair just off to the side.

She then thought she heard Ron mutter under his breath something like "Mind your own business busybody." Rufus clearly said "Humph" and jumped down off the chair and onto the sofa on the far side of Kim. As Kim was about to reach down and pet Rufus he ran forward and with both little arms extended ran directly into Kim's side. Being unprepared Kim slumped over toward Ron and ended up with her head on his shoulder. She felt Ron shake a little but she refused to move back into a sitting position. Seemingly satisfied with the result Rufus muttered "Good" and returned to his chair but continued to keep his eyes on the pair he had pushed together. It wasn't until Ron placed his arm around Kim and drew her in closer that Rufus seemed totally content and closing his eyes was soon softly snoring again.

Kim and Ron stayed in this position till the end of the movie. Kim was quite content to do so and, if possible, paid even less attention to the movie the rest of the night. It had been a long and eventful day so by the time the movie credits were rolling Kim was yawning slightly. Noticing this Ron voiced that maybe it was time for bed. Yori and Hirotaka wasted no time muttering their goodnights to Kim and 'Stoppable-san' and could soon be heard rushing up the stairs to, what Kim knew to be, their shared room and bed.

Kim sat up as Ron removed his arm from her shoulder. When Ron grabbed the remote and shut down the TV they rose together and walked up the stairs. Ron walked with Kim to the door of her room and kissed her gently saying goodnight; he then turned and entered his room across the hall. After Kim had entered her own room she stripped and found the old jersey that Ron had given her last year. She had often used it as a night shirt before it was packed away with all of the pictures and things a few months ago and now that it was back out of the trash bag she had started wearing it again.

As Kim slipped between the sheets she was thinking that tomorrow she would have to call Monique and Felix and fill them in on everything. Then she reached over for Panda-Roo and remembered that she had not brought him with her. He was still sitting on her bed in Middleton. Kim tried to fall asleep but kept tossing and turning which accomplished nothing other than bunching her makeshift nightshirt up around her waist. She then remembered why she slept with Panda-Roo "It reminds me of Ron!" She thought. "And he's right across the hall." As she rose from the bed she was reasoning to herself "We've slept in the same room a lot of times on missions and stuff. We've even slept over at each others houses. I'm sure Ron won't mind, I'll just make sure to tell Mom to bring Panda-Roo with her when she comes."

Kim opened her door and walked across the hall to Ron's room. Opening the door she peeked around the edge and saw that Ron was in bed but obviously awake. "Ron?" she said softly. Ron instantly sat up and said "What's the matter Kim?" Kim walked into the room and closed the door behind her "I forgot Panda-Roo and I can't sleep Ron, do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?" Not waiting for an answer Kim slid under the covers and rolled onto her side facing Ron. As she snuggled closely against Ron he laid back down and she placed her head on his bare chest and her arm around his waist as Ron muttered "Uh.. No I guess it would be okay." Before Ron had even finished talking he heard Kim's breathing even out into the slow rhythmic pace that told him she was already asleep. As he felt the warmth from her nearly naked body press closer to his he thought to himself "Ron Stoppable, it's going to be a long sleepless night."

Next – Mom and the kids- Shego enters story


	2. Chapter 2 The Awakening

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

AN: **PLEASE READ THIS**

I'm a little concerned about this chapter; I may have gone a little beyond the 'T' rating for implied situations. If I did please let me know and I'll either re-rate the story or pull the chapter to edit it. (I prefer the latter.)

Sorry I didn't get to Shego yet but she'll make an appearance early in Chapter 3, promise.

Again please R&R so I know if the story is heading in the right direction. In my head it's okay but people are always telling me my heads a mess.

**_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Awakening of Power _**

Something awoke Kim the next morning and while she was still in that 'not quite awake yet' state it dawned on her that she had just gotten her best nights sleep since…. well since ever. She felt alive and, if not yet alert, at least ready to face the world on her own terms. She then realized that she was not in her own bed. This bed was much too large to be her own so where was she? "Oh Yea" she thought "I'm at Ron's house in Go City. Wait a minute I'm also in Ron's bed!" She looked over to where she remembered Ron had been and found that she was alone. Feeling the area where Ron had slept she knew that she had not been alone long, it was still warm. "That's what woke me up" she thought "there was a door closing."

As she threw back the covers to get out of bed she was startled to find that her nightshirt (Ron's old Jersey) was up around her stomach exposing her panty clad nether regions to anyone who might be looking. Fortunately for her no one was around to notice. After she had pulled the Jersey down to cover herself she swung her legs out over the side of the bed and sat up. "My God!" she thought ""I actually slept with Ron last night." She tried to recall if sleeping was all they did. After a moment she (Thankfully?) came to the conclusion that sleeping was all that happened last night.

As she padded her way to the door she thought "Maybe that's why I feel so good this morning. Could sleeping with Ron make me feel this way?" When she opened the door to make her way to her own room she literally ran into Yori who was dressed in a white Gi and headed downstairs. Thinking as quickly as she could Kim said "Hey Yori, have you seen Ron this morning? He's not in his room." Yori just smiled and said "I just heard him go downstairs a minute ago. _Something_ must have kept him in bed late this morning; it's an hour after his usual time to start breakfast."

Kim blushed a deep red and tugged the hem of the jersey further down her exposed thighs. "Uh okay, I'm going to get dressed, if you see Ron tell him I'll be down in a minute" Yori just continued smiling while she said "I'll do that Kim, Oh and put on the practice suit I put on your bed this morning. We have an hour of practice after a light breakfast every morning." Kim just stammered "Okay" and rushed into her room. After she closed the door behind her she realized that Yori had come looking for her this morning and had laid out the white practice suit that was now sitting on her made up bed. "OH NO!" she thought. Yori even made the bed; she just has to know where I spent last night.

Kim just decided to tough it out and got dressed. "Hey" she thought as she finished dressing "this thing fits me pretty well, it can't be Yori's it's much too small on the top for her and it can't be Hirotaka's or Ron's its too small for either of them." She put the thought out of her mind and made her way down to the kitchen. As she entered, Ron stopped what he was doing at the counter and walked over saying "Morning Kim" as he gave her a small peck on the lips. Then Ron looked over at Yori and said "Hey Yori, you owe me five bucks. I told you I got the size right." Yori smiled and patted her thighs as if to say "Sorry no pockets" as Ron went back to the counter and started chopping up pieces of melon.

Kim sat down at the table thinking to herself "If nothing else, it's a happy house" just as Hirotaka came in through the back door. "All is in readiness Stoppable-san" Hirotaka said as he sat down. As Ron came over to the table carrying a large tray of melon and fruit pieces he said "Thanks Hirotaka, Hey Kim I thought we'd do an obstacle course this morning instead of a regular workout. That okay with you?" "Um Hm" Kim mumbled through the slice of mush melon she had just pushed into her mouth.

Kim spotted a pot of coffee on the counter and stood to get some. As she reached the pot to pour herself a cup she looked over at the table and said "Anyone else want coffee?" The three teens looked over at her and Yori replied for all three "No thanks Kim, we all drink tea." As Kim was returning to the table with her coffee she realized that Ron had made the pot just for her and said to herself "And I thought I couldn't love him any more than I did this morning."

After the quick breakfast the four young people left the house through the back door of the kitchen. Set up in the broad lawn that was bordered by flowered gardens was an eclectic maze of equipment. There were saw horses, Ironing boards, large tubes of some type of corrugated plastic, what looked to be old truck tires some lying on the ground and some held upright with stakes and three things that looked like goal posts with the top bar about 15 feet off the ground.

Ron looked at the maze of 'stuff' in front of him and then slapped Hirotaka on the back saying "Pretty good job Hirotaka. This should do till the stuff we ordered gets here next week." Ron turned to the girls and said "In case you lady's haven't guessed we have to run through this little maze. The idea is to make it past every obstacle by going over under or through it." Then he smirked as he finished "By the way the big tall things are overs not unders."

Kim just stared at the poles 15 feet in the air and said "And just how are we supposed to get over those?" Ron just smiled and said "I don't care. You can climb it, knock it down and step over it, or, you can just try and jump it." Kim smiled back and said "Okay Mr. Obstacle, you first" and waved her hand at the saw horse that was first in line. Hirotaka did a similar wave as he smiled first at Kim and then, with raised eyebrows he smiled at Ron.

"Aw Geeeze" Ron said "You guys never want to try anything new first." Then Ron took off down the course jumping saw horses and ironing boards, crawling through the plastic 'tunnels' and finally reaching the goal post thingys he jumped into the air and caught the bar 15 feet above his head and after swinging once he used his momentum to bring himself to a handstand on the top of the bar. He then pushed off and did a slow tuck and roll in midair landing on his feet running. He used the same technique to clear the other two 'high bars'.

Then Ron turned and ran full out down the center of the course ending back where he began. Breathing a little heavier than normal he placed his hand on his knees for a second before standing back up. "Okay lady's" he breathed "You're up". Yori signaled that she would go first and took off down the field. She used the same technique as Ron had with the exception of the 'high bars'. When she reached them she shimmied up the pole until she reached the top bar and then proceeded to use the technique that Ron had demonstrated. When she again reached her starting point she was breathing much heavier that Ron had been and sitting down on the ground simply waved Kim onto the course.

As Kim took off down the field she was feeling pumped. She cleared the first hurdles with no problem at all. By the time she reached the 'high bars' she was feeling so good that she decided that, even if she made a fool of herself, she was going to try and reach the top pole as Ron had. After clearing the last hurdle she ran full speed at the first 'high bar' and then jumped into the air. Surprising everyone (herself included) she cleared the top bar with two feet to spare and did the same thing with the next two. When she returned to her starting point she heard a 'click' as Hirotaka pushed the button on the stop watch he was holding. Hirotaka stared at the watch for a second and then turned it so Ron could read the time. Ron simply smiled and said to Kim "Well smartass, you just beat my time by 5 seconds." After a short pause he said "Congratulations, I knew you would be hard to beat." Then he looked at Hirotaka and said "Looks like we're either going to have to order some more stuff or get a bigger yard."

All four teens burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that the session was over for the morning.

About an hour later, after quick showers and a change of clothes, the men went to tinker with something or other in the garage while Kim and Yori sat over coffee and tea. (you figure out who had what) Yori looked to be confused so Kim asked "What up Yori? Is something bothering you?" After another sip of her tea (hint here) Yori looked at Kim and said "Kim, yesterday it seemed that you had none of the powers of the Band, yet today you did something that only the Band could allow you to do. I'm just trying to figure out what happened in between."

Kim raised her arm and looked at the band on her wrist. "You mean this thing has powers or something?" Yori simply sighed and said "Perhaps it is time I told you the legend Kim. Then you may understand my confusion." For the next 30 minutes Yori told Kim what she knew or has since discovered about the Band of the Blade. (See chapter 8 of 'The best laid plans') Kim just stared at the softly glowing blue band on her wrist the entire time.

"So that's what you meant yesterday about my destiny huh" Kim said after Yori had finished." Yori looked at Kim still confused "Yes Kim. But I still can't figure out why you clearly had the power this morning but the Band did not grant you that power yesterday?" Now Kim was confused too. She tried to think of something that had happened between yesterday and today but came up blank. As she looked over at Yori she saw a question still on Yori's lips and gave her a questioning look. "Kim, last night.. did Ron and you …ah…" Kim stopped Yori before she blushed any redder. "No Yori, we didn't. I just slept in there with him. I swear I no more than slid into his arms before I was dead asleep."

A blank look came into Yori's eyes, "Then I don't know what it could possibly be Kim. Tonight I shall meditate on it. If I can contact Sensi during my meditation perhaps he will know the answer." They finished the remainder of their now cold drinks in silence.

The day went slowly until the afternoon practice session. Kim and Yori paired off immediately to the far side of the mats. They intended to see if the power of the Band was still in force. After several minutes of sparing they stopped to compare notes. They had both noted that the Band was supplying power much greater that it had yesterday but not to the extent that it had been that morning. It seemed to be weakening as the day wore on. This toughly confused both of them. They continued to spar pushing the limits of Kim's power. Kim even spared for a while with Hirotaka and found that she was able to pick up his style much faster than she normally would have, but again, not to the power of the Band as they knew it to be. Kim still shied away from sparing with Ron until she knew what was going on with the band.

That evening just after dinner (Another feast beyond compare) Yori went alone to her room and meditated. She was able to contact Sensi in the mystical realm but Sensi could offer no real clue as to the on again off again mystery of the Band's power. Sensi told Yori that he would consult the old scrolls and would contact her as soon as something was discovered.

Just as Yori was finishing her meditation the daily movie downstairs was rolling its credits and everyone was headed up to bed for the night. Tonight Rufus did not need to intervene with Ron and Kim. As soon as Ron had settled back into the corner of the couch Kim had lain against him with her head on his chest. Ron had wrapped his arms around her and stayed that way throughout the movie. Rufus had woken every 20 minutes or so just to check. Rufus did not feel that there was going to be any more problems getting his 'adopted family' back together. He had watched the two of them sleeping together last night and a feeling of completeness had filled his mind. He knew that having the two of them together was the way it was supposed to be.

Ron again walked Kim to the door of her room and said goodnight not wanting to push Kim into anything. He knew he wanted Kim in every way possible but when she had fallen asleep so quickly last night he figured that maybe it was the just the strangeness of the house and the situation. He knew that it was too early in their recovering relationship to take any chances.

When Kim entered her room she was a little crestfallen that Ron hadn't asked her to spend the night in his room. She thought back to their relationship before Ron had changed, before he had gotten that stupid idea to _'protect her', _"There was a lot more physical contact back then wasn't there? I mean we never went… well… there or anything but there had been a _lot_ more touching." Kim even remembered one night where the two of them had ended up.. well not naked but topless anyway. Their hands exploring each others body, both the exposed and unexposed parts in a teenage frenzy of closeness. It was as close to sex as Kim had ever gotten and, although she had never told Ron, she had enjoyed every moment of it. Kim wanted that feeling of closeness again. As Kim got ready for bed she reached for Ron's old jersey but her hand stopped as she reached for it. Instead she picked out her old summer nightgown. It was very short and made of a thin material that was almost transparent. Stripping naked she slipped on a fresh pair of panties and the old summer nightgown. Fastening a long robe around her she left her room and walked across the hall.

Ron's hopes rose sharply when Kim showed up at his door 15 minutes later. She had again opened his door poked her head in softly calling Ron's name. Ron was in bed wearing his regular sleeping gear of an old pair of loose jogging shorts and nothing else. As Kim crept in the room she said "Ron? I'm still lonely for Panda-Roo. I e-mailed mom to bring him with her but since their not here yet can I spend the night with you again?" Ron had simply slid to one side of the bed to make room for her and lifted the covers on _'her'_ side of the bed inviting her in. By the soft light coming through the window from the lights in the lawn Ron watched as Kim closed the door and walked over to the bed. Tonight she was wearing a robe and as she unbelted it and let it slide softly to the floor Ron saw that she was wearing a very short sort of thing with no sleeves and he swore, that even in the dim light filtering into the room, he could see right through it.

As Kim slid into the bed she slid to Ron's side moving his arm so it was under her neck she rested her head into the crook of his arm. Her soft peaches and strawberry scented hair, brushing softly against his bare skin, sent ripples of excitement down to his toes. She then forced one of her arms under his neck as he felt the other glide gently across his chest and come to rest there. Ron almost fainted when he felt one of her naked legs cross over and force itself between his, her bare foot softly caressing his calf. Kim was breathing softly against his exposed neck sending more ripples of pleasure through his entire body. He heard her say "Thanks Ron. You don't know how much I appreciate this" As he felt her words brush his neck Ron couldn't say a word. He was using all his willpower to keep himself from doing something he knew he, and Kim, would regret in the harsh light of morning.

As Kim continued to breath softly against his neck Ron had to draw on his mystical powers to keep himself in check. A soft blue glow surrounded the couple as they lay on the bed. Ron was not aware that by calling on the power of the Blade he was combining it with the power of the Band causing an instant link between the two. At that moment in time each knew exactly what the other needed and wanted. All pretence now gone Ron turned to his side and reached out for Kim's upturned lips with his own. Soon the rest of their garments joined Kim's robe on the floor of the bedroom and the couple gave way to their passions for the next several hours.

Rufus had woken up as soon as Kim entered the room. He had witnessed the entire scene leading up to the soft glow surrounding the now united couple. A smile on his face he slowly drifted back to sleep knowing that his family was now complete.

Halfway across the globe Sensi was walking across the practice grounds when he suddenly stopped. As a wide smile crossed his face he knew that he would not have to search through the dusty old scrolls anymore in answer to Yori's request. The union between the Blade and the Band was now consummated. The two young people would forever be joined as one mind, one heart with a passion for goodness and justice unknown before this time.

Hours later the newly joined couple rested, their bodies entwined they fell asleep in the early hours of the morning each knowing that they would never again be separated from the other.

As Kim was slowly slipping into a much needed sleep she knew that she would never regret what she had done tonight. Just as she passed the boarders between wakefulness and sleep she thought "If I had known it was like this I would have done it a long time ago." Then she slept.

As Ron lay there in his bed he noticed that the light coming thru the window had brightened enough so he could officially call it morning. He had lain awake thinking of Kim almost the entire night. After their 'encounter' of the previous night Ron kept getting flashes of Kim's dreams in his head. Not the entire dream but small flashes here and there, he discovered that he played a large part in those dreams. "It's only fair" he thought "Kim has played a major roll in my dreams for a long time. About time I got some 'air time' of my own." He looked over at the beautiful woman sleeping peacefully beside him, her red hair spread out in a flaming fan against the whiteness of the sheets and thought "I have got to be the luckiest man alive"

He had planned to get up about 30 minutes ago but had been putting it off because he didn't want to leave Kim's side. She still smelled of Strawberry's and Peaches and Ron knew that those two smells would forever more bring a smile to his face. Interrupting his thoughts of Kim a voice in his head demanded attention. "Hey dad, I know you're not sleeping. Come on and get moving its time for some food." Ron looked across the room and saw a small pink face staring at him from the open drawer of his dresser. "SHHHH" Ron directed this thought to Rufus.

Ron and Rufus had discovered that Rufus could hear Ron's thoughts as long as Ron concentrated about directing his thoughts to his friend. Their private morning conversations had become kind of a ritual for them. And every passing day made the communication easier. Ron no longer had to be in sight of his friend to send him a message. They had even had a small talk the other day while Ron was at his parents in Middleton and Rufus was still in Go City.

"Come on dad, Mom's still asleep she won't mind if we get some snakage" Ron sighed and started to get up but stopped when the message replayed in his head "MOM?" he thought. Rufus must have heard the thought because he answered back at once. "Sure. If you're my dad than Kim must be my mom, right? I mean we're family aren't we?" Ron thought about this for a moment and being unable to think of any argument against it simply 'voiced' back to Rufus "Yea, I guess you're right buddy. Hey! Wait a minute if I'm your dad and Kim's you mom that makes you our….." Rufus finished the thought for him "Son. That's right, that's exactly how I think of myself. But don't worry too much I won't be borrowing the keys to the car any time soon." Chuckling to himself Ron gave up and carefully removing Kim's arm from around his waist he got up to get his '_SON'_ some breakfast. Suddenly he too had a bon diggity appetite.

Kim was still asleep 45 minutes later when Rufus came scampering back into the room through the small swinging door that was on every door in the house. Ron had gone to the weight room after breakfast and watching Ron lift weights always bored Rufus so he was looking for something else to occupy his time. He could think of nothing better that waking Kim and convincing her to get him another breakfast. Rufus jumped up onto the bed and climbed up next to the sleeping Kim. Staring at her face he started mentally yelling "HEY MOM. IT'S TIME TO GET UP. YOUR SON IS STARVING HERE!"

Kim's eyes flew open and her mind cleared quickly. "Whew. What a dream." She was thinking when the voice spoke clearly into her head again "Come on mom. I'm not a dream and I'm standing here wasting away to nothing. Do I have to die of starvation before you get moving?" Kim sat up quickly and grabbing the sheet to her chest started looking around the room for the source of the voice. After a look around she knew she was alone, there was no one in the room except her and Rufus who was standing on the bed beside her. As she looked at Rufus the voice again filled her head "Yes mom, it's me. Just little pink me. AND I'M STARVING HERE!" Ron's workout was interrupted when Rufus invaded his mind "Dad! Come upstairs quick I think Mom's dead!"

Thirty minutes later Kim was showered, dressed and sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. Ron was at the stove making her some scrambled eggs and hash browns but Kim wasn't looking at Ron. Kim's attention was directed to the small pink form across the table from her that was happily munching away on a bowl of Nacho chips. When she did direct her look toward Ron she found him staring at her with a smile on his face. Ron simply said "Yep, it appears we have a son. Oh and by the way, he's a smartass."

Yori had walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Ron's comment. She quickly slipped into the seat next to Kim and, leaning over toward her, whispered "Kim. What did Ron just say? What son? Who's a smartass?" Kim didn't say anything; she just kept sipping her coffee and, while glaring angrily, pointed at the Naked Mole Rat still munching on the bowl of Nacho's.

More confused now than before Yori got up slowly and made her way to the kettle steaming on the stove to make herself a cup of tea. Hirotaka walked into the kitchen as Yori was sitting back down. He noticed the two girls at the table looking at Rufus and opened his mouth to ask what was going on when Yori looked at him and said "Don't even ask" Hirotaka closed his mouth and soon followed Yori's earlier steps in making his morning cup of tea.

Ron broke the silence at the table but calling over "Hey KP, what time did your mom say she was getting here. I remember she said early in the morning so she could get to the hospital about 11 right?" Kim looked up at the clock on the wall and stood up suddenly. "Wow, look at the time. She should be here in less than an hour. Is everything ready for her?" Ron shook his head and said "Don't worry KP, everything ready, including your breakfast. So sit down and eat. You must be starving." At Ron's last comment Yori suddenly smiled widely and looked at Kim. "By the way Kim" Yori asked innocently "does your Mom know that you scream in your sleep?" Kim had just placed a fork full of scrambled eggs in her mouth and sprayed the eggs all over the table, the floor and the wall directly across from her. As Rufus ran around picking up the pieces and eating them Yori started laughing. She was soon followed by Hirotaka and then Ron. Once the bright red color had drained from Kim's face, her voice joined the others in laughter.

Anna Possible pulled into the circular drive about 50 minutes later. While Jim and Tim jumped excitedly in the back seat she just sat in the car alternating her look between the house and the slip of paper in her hand with an address written on it. She was thinking "Well, the address is right. But this can't possibly be the right house. Kim said it was large but this is a monster." She was about to call Kim's cell phone when the front door burst open and Kim came bounding down the stairs toward the car. Anna had just gotten out of the car when Kim reached her "MOM! I'm so happy to see you, you found the place alright didn't you, Oh you must have you're here. Hi Jim, Hi Tim, Oh mom did I tell you how happy I am to see you!" Anna smiled, Kim had just completed that entire sentence on one breath, and the gleaming smile on her face convinced Anna that letting her daughter come here was the smartest thing she had ever done. It was so nice to see her daughter this happy again. As she saw Ron walking toward the car she gave him a smile and thought "And this time it's real"

Hirotaka had followed Ron out to the car and after a brief introduction he was helping Ron carry the luggage into the house. Kim was clinging to her mother, showing here everything in sight, the driveway, the flower boxes, the windows the steps. Anna was getting happier by the minute. "Kimmie thinks of this home as her own" Anna thought, then she glanced behind her to see Ron carrying the luggage while talking animatedly with Jim and Tim "And I hope she'll be right someday" she concluded.

As breathtaking as the house was Anna let out a gasp when she walked through the doors and saw the portrait of Kimmie in her Prom dress hanging on the far wall. She choked up immediately and found she couldn't talk at all, which was just fine because she could think of no words to describe her feelings at that moment. She felt Ron walk up directly behind her and she wheeled quickly and grabbing Ron's face between her kissed his quickly on the lips. Then she threw her arm around him causing him to drop the luggage he was carrying. After a moment her voice came back to her and with her head on his shoulder she said "Thank you Ron, From the bottom of my heart thank you for being there for my little girl" Not knowing what to do Ron simply replied "Aww come on Mrs. Dr. P. That's what I do, I watch KP's back. Now and always I promise I'll be there to take care of her. You know that."

Anna just stood there for a moment, holding Ron and trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to start. As she pulled back from Ron her eyes were watering but she was not crying. "That will come later, when I'm alone" she thought.

When Jim and Tim walked into the house and saw the portrait Tim said "Hey! That's Kim" Jim said "Yea, I remember that dress" Tim said "Yea, so do I" Jim turned to Ron and said "Hey Ron you should have had one of those giant Diablo robots in the background." Tim said "Yea, blowing something apart or something" Together they said "Yea man, Cooool, way cool" Then they quickly forgot the portrait and started exploring the huge house.

Kim was leading her mother upstairs to show her the room she had prepared for her. Anna turned to Kim and said "Kimmie, don't tell your father about the painting downstairs. I want to see the look on his face the first time he walks through those front doors." Kim just nodded remembering the first time she had seen it. "Was that only two days ago?" she wondered. As she opened the doors that led into her mothers room Kim stood back to allow her mother to enter first.

There was a large sitting room with a fire place and a TV. Complete with a gaming console for the boys she noticed. As Anna opened the doors to the left and the right of the sitting room she found two bedrooms, one set up with a single large bed and the other with two singles. Each bedroom had an adjoining bath. Not turning to face her daughter she said "Well.. I suppose it will do but you know the hotel I was going to stay at put fresh flowers in your room once a week." Not hearing anything Anna turned around to see her daughter with her mouth hanging open and a shocked look on her face. As soon as Anna smiled Kim knew that her mother just had the Possible sense of humor and she closed her mouth and smiled back. It was then that Ron and Hirotaka came in with the bags.

About 45 minutes later the adults were in the kitchen while Jim and Tim were in the 'TV room' playing video games. Ron had just shown Anna around the kitchen and they were now sitting around the kitchen table with coffee and tea respectively. Ron had made the formal introductions of Yori and Hirotaka and Anna was just telling them that she had met a teacher of theirs called Sensi just a few days ago. Anna had just told the two young Japanese teens to call her Anna or Mrs. P. if they wished and after they agreed Anna heard Ron say "Aww man, everyone but me. Why everyone but me." Kim just waved at her mother as if to say "Don't even start mom, it's nothing to worry about."

Anna looked at her watch and stood up. "Well I've got a patient to prep for surgery tomorrow so I better get going." And as the others said their goodbye's Kim stood up to walk her mother to her car. "You sure you don't mind watching the kids Ron? They can be a handful you know." Ron simply smiled and said "No big Mrs. Dr. P. The tweebs and I get along just great. Don't worry about a thing I've got the afternoon all planned."

As Kim walked her mother to the car they talked. "So Kimmie, you seem happy" Kim just smiled and said "Mom, I've never been happier in my life" Anna paused for a moment and then asked "So everything is okay between you and Ron?" Kim smiled wider as she answered "Better than okay mom, everything's perfect." When Anna reached her car she kissed her daughter goodbye and drove of toward the hospital 20 minutes away.

As Anna drove she was thinking about some unusual events that she had noticed. Nothing really weird but..well perplexing. The first had taken place upstairs in her room. While getting unpacked Anna had asked Kim if there were any extra towels. Kim had just said "I really don't know mom. I'll ask Ron." But Kim had just stayed and kept helping her unpack. Three minutes later Ron had walked into the room with a stack of towels and had asked "Where do you want them?" Then there were two things at the kitchen table. Kim and Ron had kept looking at each other. That's to be expected, but the expressions on their faces were unusual. It was almost as if they were talking to each other but well.. they weren't talking.

By far the most perplexing was when Rufus had come racing into the room. He had jumped up onto the table and ran over to Ron and Kim. The three had looked at each other for a second and then both Kim and Ron had chuckled and looked toward the kitchen door. A moment later Jim and Tim had come racing through the door Jim had said "Hey Ron we just beat." And then Tim had finished "Your high score on Monster Mayhem II" and as they smiled Ron had said "Yea, but you cheated by using those cheat codes from the magazine." Then Kim had looked at them with a fake stern face and said "You know. The one you hid under the cushion of the chair in the corner." The boys had just lost their smiles for a second and went back to the 'TV room' Kim and Ron had turned and looked at Rufus and Anna could have sworn they winked at him. Rufus had jumped off the table and raced after the boys while Kim and Ron just joined back in the conversation at the table like nothing had happened.

Anna was still remembering this when she pulled up at the hospital. Now she had to think about her patient, so all other thought left her head and were replaced by Pre-Op procedures. Like I said nothing really weird, just perplexing.

Next – The Green Visitor


	3. Chapter 3 Ice Cream and The Green Lady

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad _most_ of you are enjoying the story.

whitem: I'm trying to take some writing courses now. Never needed them before but thought they would be useful since I'm enjoying this so much. (whoda thought, me writing)

_**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Ice Cream and the Green lady **_

When Kim came back into the kitchen she was carrying Panda-Roo, she had also stopped smiling. Sleeping in Ron's arms for the last two nights just seemed so natural and right that she hadn't given it any thought until her mother had handed her Panda-Roo at the car. She still remembered her mother's words as she handed Kim the Cuddle-Buddy. "Oh, here's Panda-Roo Kimmie. I didn't want to stuff him into a suitcase so he sat up front with me. At least you'll be able to sleep tonight."

It was then that Kim first realized that the uh.. sleeping arrangements would have to be changed. Running into Yori after leaving Ron's room was one thing, running into her mother would be something else entirely. She looked over the table at Ron who had been talking to Yori and Hirotaka when she had walked back into the kitchen. He was now looking at Kim with a knowing look in his eyes. A sliver of thought entered her mind. _"Don't worry KP, we'll be fine. The Ron has a plan."_ Kim returned the smile that Ron was giving her, but hers was much weaker.

This morning had been the most unusual since she had gotten here, and that was saying a lot. But you've got to admit, being wakened from a sound sleep by the voice of a Naked Mole Rat in your head was a bit … well.. not normal. Having the voice call her _'Mom'_ had just put the icing on the cake. And when she had recovered from her faint it got weirder. When her eyes had first reopened she saw a very concerned looking Ron standing above her.

She had wondered who Ron was talking to when she clearly heard _"Oh man, I hope she's okay. I should make Rufus go a week without cheese for scaring her like that."_ She looked quickly around and saw that she and Ron were alone in the room, if you didn't count the small pink form looking down from Ron's shoulder. She sat up suddenly and saw Ron's eyes widen for a second before he spun around and faced the door. Kim blushed when she heard Ron say "Uh KP? Sheet please." and realized that the sheet had pooled around her waist. She quickly snatched up the sheet and covered herself before speaking. "Okay Ron you can turn around now. And it's not really Rufus's fault, I think he knew that I've been, well, kind of hearing him since I got here; I just never realized it was him. It was just that this morning it was so clear it was almost like he was talking to me out loud and I guess I freaked. So don't take away his cheese okay?"

When Ron turned he had a weird look on his face. "Uh.. KP? How did you know I was planning on taking away his cheese?" Kim simply looked up at him after making sure the sheet was covering everything. "Silly, I heard you say it. By the way who were you talking to?" Ron's eyes opened wider that they had when she had first sat up "I wasn't talking to anyone KP, I was thinking to myself." Now it was time for Kim's eyes to widen.

After a little experimenting they had discovered that, as long as they were close enough, they could actually hear each others thoughts. They had to be thinking of the other person for it to work but they figured that it was probably for the best that they could still have _private_ thoughts. Rufus seemed to have the most range and could communicate with either of them over distances but Kim and Ron had to be in rather close proximity for the exchange to work.

As the morning progressed it seemed that the distances that had limited Ron and Kim's _'thought talks'_ were increasing. When he had received the thought from Kim about the extra towels for her mom's room he had been with the tweebs in the TV room.

Yori and Hirotaka had noticed that there was something going on between Ron and Kim. Something other than the expected nervousness due to last nights uh.. 'Interaction'. It was also obvious to them that Rufus was somehow involved. They had noticed the little looks at the table just as Anna Possible had. But it was the thing that had happened with Rufus and the youngest Possible twins that had really convinced them that there was something unusual going on.

Just as Kim sat back down at the table Rufus had come scampering back into the kitchen. No sooner had he come through the door than Ron stood and grabbed a bag of nacho chips from the counter and as he sat back down he slid them across the table toward the slot that Rufus normally occupied. It was then that Yori noticed something odd about Rufus. He seemed to be wearing a collar. Thinking back Yori couldn't remember seeing the collar before a few days ago. She was positive that Rufus did not have a collar when they had been staying at the hotel but couldn't place the moment that the collar had appeared.

As Yori stared at the small rodent she suddenly recognized the collar for what it was, the color and faint glow were a dead giveaway. Hirotaka felt Yori grasp his forearm in a tight grip and after looking at her he followed her gaze to look at Rufus. He was not sure what had so obviously startled Yori until he heard her mutter "The collar". Yori felt Hirotaka stiffen at her side when, after a moment, he too recognized the collar for what it was.

Both of the Yamanochi students looked across the table at Ron. "Stoppable-san" Yori cried, "The collar that Rufus-san is wearing, is that……" Ron had looked over at Yori as soon as she spoke. "Ya know," he chuckled "I've been wondering when you guys would notice that." Yori's eyes opened wide as she stared at Rufus, "But Stoppable-san there is only mention of the Lotus Blade and the Band in the legends. This is something I have never heard of. That there is a third portion of the Blade is..is..I am sorry Stoppable-san; I am at a loss for words."

Ron looked over at Yori with an understanding look for a moment before he started to explain "Yori, up until a few days ago there wasn't a third part. The Lotus Blade gave a piece of itself to Rufus on its own. I still don't know why, but if the Blade decided it needed to include Rufus in this than I have to trust that it was the right decision."

After getting the whole story from Ron about the formation of the collar Yori said "Hirotaka, we must inform Sensi about this. I fear that the change in the legend may somehow affect the outcome." Yori then turned to look at Ron and Kim "Stoppable-san, I wish I had known about this sooner. If you will excuse us we must contact Sensi and make him aware of this … Uh .. development." Ron simply nodded as Yori and Hirotaka stood and left the room. As soon as they had left he heard Kim whisper in his ear "Okay Ron, spill. You said something a moment ago about a plan?"

Ron explained his thoughts "Well KP, I don't know if you noticed or not, but my room is set up a lot like the room that your mom is in. There's an adjoining sitting room and another bedroom that make up the master suite. And since your mom hasn't seen your room yet I don't think she'd notice if you, well, kind of moved while she was away today." Kim's earlier gloom brightened immediately. She wouldn't have to worry about bumping into her mom in the hall after all. She threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him. After a moment she remembered Yori's comment earlier abut her screaming in her sleep and pulled back from the kiss to say "I just wish our room was soundproofed." After a look of puzzlement from Ron, that only lasted a moment, two things happened, the two broke out into knowing laughter and Ron realized that Kim had said 'OUR' room and not 'YOUR' room.

After a few moments of laughter Kim said "So, you gonna help me move?" Ron smiled down at the mischievous look on Kim's face and was tempted, very tempted but had already made plans to take Kim's brothers into Go City to a new Z-Box demonstration. When she heard this she desperately wanted to give him the old Puppy Dog Pout but knew that she didn't want to control his life, just be part of it so she relented. Besides, moving herself would allow her to arrange the rooms the way she wanted and she had some definite ideas about how things should be. There was always Hirotaka and Yori if she needed help to move the heavy stuff around.

**- - - Shego - - -**

Shego had been staying at the Go City Hotel for the last two days. After her return to Drakken's lair from the 'Middleton Disaster', as she referred to it, she had spent several hours in her room reviewing both her fight with Kim and the video tape of the fiasco in Arizona. She realized several things as she thought about these incidents and her life. As much as she liked the action in her life she absolutely hated the constant moving from one drafty lair to another. She missed being able to have any real personal life and, damn it, she missed her brothers.

She was unable to come to any decision here, she really liked Dr. D.. After all he was the one who took her in when she left Team Go and he had always treated her with a little respect. His attitude was a lot like her brother Hego, bossy to the extreme but at least with Dr. D. she was able to say what she wanted, sometimes he even listened. But she knew she had to get away for a while. She told Dr. D. she needed a vacation and was going to take a couple of weeks off. Since he was preoccupied with some kind of plan he was working on he didn't argue at all.

When she left the lair she didn't have any destination in mind but found herself heading in the direction of Go City. What Shego didn't see when she left Drakken's office was the face on the screen in front of him. The face of Montgomery Fiske.

Shego was halfway to Go City before she realized that her intention was to see her brothers. Well, Hego wasn't really high up on her list, nor was Mego, but the twins Larry and Terry, now Lego and Tego had always been her favorites and she missed them. She _had_ been surprised when her call to GO Tower was answered by Mego and he gave her immediate access to the landing grid. As she had left the jet she found Mego waiting for her in the parking area and was more than a little shocked when he grabbed her in a hug when she descended to the floor greeting her as a brother to a sister rather than the Hero / Villain reception she had expected.

Hego had always said it was her increased interest in villainy that had made her leave but Mego knew that it was actually a fight between Shego and Hego that had literally come to blows that was the real reason she left. Mego knew that he had often been tempted to leave himself because of Hego's insufferable ego, but he just didn't have the nerve to do it. In his own way Mego admired Shego for leaving and had always felt that she turned to the villainy thing just to spite Hego.

Shego learned that Hego was at work and the twins were at school but would be returning soon. After retiring to the small kitchen area of GO Tower Shego soon learned that she had been missed, by Mego and the twins anyway, Hego had forbidden anyone from mentioning her name unless it was in conjunction with a crime. The joyous reunion with the twins surprised Shego as much as the greeting she had gotten from Mego. They were all still sitting in the kitchen talking over old times when Hego came in from work.

Needless to say the meeting Hego went as well as she expected and, if not for the intervention of her three other brothers, would had ended in blows just like the night she left. Hego would not hear of her staying in Go Tower "What would the world think, she's a wanted woman in 11 countries!" he had said. It was only after Mego threatened to leave the team that Hego agreed not to call the authorities. As Shego left she told Mego and the twins that she would be staying in town for a few days and she would like to see them. All in all the meeting went better than she had expected, at least she still had three brothers that loved her. That was more than she had hoped for when she got here.

That was how Shego ended up in the Go City Hotel. She had talked to her three brothers and even had lunch with Mego just yesterday but she knew that it couldn't last long. Hego was right, at least about her being a wanted woman, and if she didn't keep moving she would eventually be recognized. She was planning her next move while she walked through Go city that afternoon dressed in designer jeans a stylish red blouse and a large floppy brimmed hat. When she happened to look into a store window she saw something that she hadn't expected, there were two identical twins she recognized playing some kind of video game.

Shego had recognized the twins as soon as she saw them. They were Kim Possible's brothers. As she stared at them from outside the store she saw a tall brown haired man join them. It only took her a moment to recognize the newcomer as Stoppable. Shego saw them preparing to leave the store with Stoppable carrying a large package. Shego made a quick decision and as she ducked around the corner of the store she decided to follow them to see if they lead her to the Princess. It was always nice to know where your enemies were.

After following them for a few blocks they turned a corner and disappeared from her sight for a moment. She was not aware that Ron's enhanced senses had detected that they were being followed and had been planning to turn this particular corner for a while. As soon as Ron and the twins rounded the corner Ron called on his power and, picking up the twins, had run down three storefronts to the ice cream parlor he knew was there and told them to wait inside before moving back out into the street.

Shego was surprised when she rounded the corner moments after they had and was unable to spot them. A voice suddenly spoke from behind her. "Can I ask why you were following us?" the voice asked. Shego spun quickly and saw Ron standing there. As soon as she had turned Ron had assumed a fighting stance and voiced "SHEGO!" Ron just stood there waiting for Shego to make her move. The move she made almost floored him, instead of throwing a punch or lighting up her plasma she simply said "Hi Ron."

Ron just stared at her for a moment before he relaxed slightly and said "No fighting?" - "No, No fighting, I think I'm done with that part of my life" Shego replied with a definite sadness in her voice. As Ron looked more closely now he saw that she was not the Shego he thought he knew. She stood like a defeated person with a sadness in her eyes that was reflected in her voice. Not knowing what to do next Ron dropped out of his fighting stance completely and for no reason other than he was Ron said "What's the matter Shego? Is there anything I can do to help?"

The last thing in the world that Shego had expected was an offer of help from Ron. Here was a man she had tried to kill so many times she couldn't count them and he was offering to help her. When she looked up into Ron's chocolate brown eyes she saw nothing there but sincerity, no tricks, no deception, just a genuine wish to help. "No wonder Kimmie always kept this guy around" she thought "I can't think of anyone else in the world that would look at an enemy in trouble and offer to help." Shego felt her eyes watering up slightly as she thought of how lucky Kimmie was to have a man like this around and be able to all him friend.

Shego felt a gentle touch on her arm and heard a voice say "Hey, come on. It can't be that bad." Then she noticed a silly grin on Ron's face as he said "Looks like you need some cheering up and I know just the thing. How about a bon-diggity banana split with hot fudge?" The thought was so ridiculous she had to laugh. Ron Stoppable, lifelong friend of Kim Possible buying her ice cream. She had, of course, thought he was kidding and was shocked when she noticed that he was leading her into an ice cream parlor. "My God!" She thought "The man was serious!" The thought of it made her laugh again.

When Ron walked into the shop he saw that the twins were seated at a table near the window and walked over to them. "Hey JT, this is a friend of mine and your sister's, her name is….." Ron looked questionably at Shego and, understanding, she added "Sheila". Ron just smiled and said "Yea, Sheila. She's going to join us for ice cream."

After being seated the waitress came over to take their order and, to Shego's surprise, Ron did indeed order her a Banana split with hot fudge. The boys had sundaes and Ron had ordered a Strawberry Malted Milk. (The closest they had to strawberry and peach) The twins were happily engaged in talking to each other about the new Z-box and games that Ron had gotten them today so paid little attention to the adults at the table. Shego was shocked when Ron placed his hand on her arm again and said "Okay, so tell me. What's the problem?" Shego was so shocked that he really seemed to be interested that she started to talk before she knew what she was doing. Soon Ron had most of the story, from her fight with Hego and taking up crime just to get his goat all the way through her feelings recently that she just didn't want to live like that anymore. Her biggest problem was that she felt trapped in her current lifestyle. Being a wanted woman just didn't leave many options open to her.

After the end of her story she was surprised that she had felt as ease enough to tell all this to Ron, but what really shocked her was that he genuinely seemed to care. Even though there was nothing anyone could do to help she felt better after having told someone about all of it. Ron sat in thought for a moment then that same silly grin came back to his face and he said "Okay Sheila, let me work on it, I think I have an idea that might just work. Are you staying in Go City for a while?" Shego was more than a little surprised by his statement but something about this man told her to trust him. When Shego told Ron she was staying at the Go City Hotel he said "Hey I know that place. Tell Ralph, he's the manager, that I said Hi okay?" Still in shock Shego agreed. Ron then said that he had to get home and start dinner but would call her as soon as he could. When he stood to take the check he gave her a napkin with a phone number on it "If you need anything, even if it's just to talk, this is my cell phone number. Don't hesitate to use it okay?"

After Ron and the Possible twins left the shop Shego just sat there and finished her banana split. Ron was right; it did make her feel better. When she left and was making her way back to the hotel she wondered if Kim and Ron were more than friends, if they weren't…….. her thought trailed off into fantasy here so we won't intrude on them.

It hadn't taken Kim long to move everything from her old room into the rooms she would now be sharing with Ron. Rufus turned out to be a lot of help, he knew Ron's personal likes and dislikes better than anyone and made a lot of suggestions to Kim as she moved things around. To Kim's surprise it had been Rufus who suggested that she leave a few of her things in the other bedroom, just in case, as he put it. Kim was even more surprised to find out that she really enjoyed 'talking' to Rufus. He was a lot smarter that she had ever thought, and he was more devious than anyone she knew. He kept making suggestions about her choice of wardrobe because he said he knew when Ron was getting… well let's just say that his suggestions made Kim blush every once in a while. She did find out that Ron was right about Rufus being a smartass, he continued to complain about Kim waking him up every 10 minutes or so last night.

Kim was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when Ron and the tweebs came into the house. She was already standing by the time they walked into the kitchen and when Kim threw her arms around Ron almost making his drop the bags he was carrying and gave him a long and passionate kiss. The tweebs started yelling "Yuk, Cooties, Kim's got a boy friend, Kim's got a boy friend." What stopped them immediately was when Kim smiled down at them and said "I sure do!" When Kim released Ron he walked over to the counter and setting down the bags started unpacking groceries for tonight's dinner.

When he finished he looked at the clock on the wall and said "Hey KP, we missed out on our morning workout, we have time to get one in before I have to start dinner, how about it?" "Sure" Kim replied "I think Yori and Hirotaka are in there now, I was going to join them myself as soon as I finished my coffee." Ron looked over at the tweebs and said "Why don't you guy's come with us, Hirotaka can help you set up the new Z-box after the workout while I start dinner." The twins were a little disappointed at not being able to play the new games but then remembered all the neat looking weapons in the dojo and simply said "Hicka Bicka Boo – WhooShaww" in their normal manner.

Kim and Ron changed into workout Gi's in the changing rooms (Separately, to Kim's disappointment) and were warming up within 5 minutes. Yori was especially looking forward to seeing if Kim had retained any of the Bands power since yesterday and having stopped sparing with Hirotaka was waiting for Kim to finish her warm up. After a minute or so Ron and Hirotaka went to one end of the mats while Kim and Yori bowed to each other to begin their match.

After returning Yori's bow Kim was waiting for Yori to begin her attack. As soon as Yori started moving Kim realized that something had changed drastically. Yori looked to be moving as if she were mired in molasses. Kim remembered Yori's description of what she and Ron had called the 'slow motion' power of the Band and knew that she was now experiencing it. Kim found that she had no problem avoiding the attack and simply moving slightly to the side and tripped Yori as she moved slowly by.

The twins had been watching Yori spar with Hirotaka while Kim and Ron were changing. And they were now looking forward to seeing their sister get her butt kicked by Yori. They saw Yori start moving at unbelievable speed toward their sister and were shocked when Kim just seemed to disappear and a moment later reappear 5 feet away while Yori went sailing through the air and landing on the mats with a loud slap. They had been watching their sister work out for years and had never seen her move like that before.

They continued to watch in fascination as Yori kept up the attack for another 10 minutes. They saw each of Yori's kicks and punches blocked while Kim just stood in one spot and looked like she was having fun. When Yori had hit the mat the first time Ron and Hirotaka had stopped working out and now stood behind the twins watching Yori and Kim.

After 10 minutes Yori bowed to Kim and stopped her attacks. It surprised the twins that Yori had a smile on her face as she ran to Kim and hugged her. From behind them they heard a very familiar "BOO-YAAA". As soon as Kim heard the exclamation she turned toward Ron with a smile on her face said "Boo-Yaaa is right, Ron this is fantastic. Come on out here, we've just got to see what else what else happens."

As Ron walked over to Kim Yori stepped away still smiling. After what the twins had just seen their sister do they were a little worried about Ron. They had been watching Ron get the wind (and other stuff) knocked out of him by Kim for a long time, and where not looking forward to what might happen in the next few minutes.

Yori had moved over and now stood next to Hirotaka. When she had stopped the twins heard her say "This should be interesting" Thinking of poor Ron, the twins agreed. Ron was now standing about 10 feet in front of Kim. As soon as Ron had bowed to Kim both of the twins jaw's dropped. Suddenly Ron and Kim both disappeared, the twins could see nothing but faint white blurs that seemed to be followed by blue streaks of light moving around the mat. There was the constant sound of blows being struck but to Jim and Tim it looked like there was no one there at all.

After about 30 seconds there was a sudden sound of laughter and Ron and Kim reappeared on the mats. Kim had her arms around Ron's neck as he spun her around in a circle, her feet several inches above the mats. After several revolutions Ron set Kim down and the two embraced each other with out saying another word. A few seconds later Rufus came bounding into the room and ran directly to the couple standing on the mats. As he got close a dim blue glow surrounded him and he jumped straight up into the air landing on the entwined arms of Kim and Ron. For the third time that afternoon a "Boo-Yaa" sounded in the room, although this one had a definite squeaky tone to it. A moment later Kim and Ron broke out in laughter

Kim and Ron were not as silent as the twins thought they were. They were deep in 'thought talk'. Ron heard Kim rambling _"Ron, that was amazing. I knew exactly what you were going to do before you even did it. It was like.. like I was thinking it, like we were thinking with the same brain almost. I.. I can't really explain it, it was just … wonderful."_ Ron had felt the same thing so he knew just what she was 'talking' about. _"Slow down KP. Take a breath will ya. Think for a moment how handy that will be when were fighting as a team. I think Team Possible just got kicked up a couple of notches."_

It was at that moment that Rufus jumped into their arms. _"Mom, Dad, did you feel it? We were together. We were really together. I never felt anything like it before. Can we do it again? Please?"_ It was then that the two teens broke out in laughter.

Ron looked over to Yori and Hirotaka. "I think that Kim and I will stop for the day. I'll have to teach her the 'amp down' technique I learned from Sensi before we can work out effectively." In his Mind Ron heard Kim say "Amp down?" while his ears heard Hirotaka say "Very well Stoppable-san but Yori and I look forward to tomorrows exercises with great anticipation."

When Hirotaka heard that the new Z-Box and 3-D version of Monster Mayhem were waiting to be set up he didn't even have to be asked to help. Dragging Yori and the twins behind him he rushed to the TV room without even changing. Ron took Kim's hand and started upstairs fro a shower and change of clothes.

A few minutes later Ron was in his shower letting the warm water flow over him washing the sweat and exhaustion from his body when he heard the door to his bathroom open and close. The shower door was slid open and he saw Kim standing there wearing a towel and a smile. As he finally raised his eyes to her face she smiled wider and said "Ron, there's something we have to do." She then let the towel fall to the floor and stepped into the shower. Ron just stared as he stammered out very quickly "B-B-But we d-did, w-w-we will, we c-c-can't we…." Kim held up one hand and said "Just turn around Ron" Ron wondered about this request but turned, he soon felt Kim press up against his back and said "Kim? Just what do we have to do?" Kim's arm snaked around him and he finally noticed a bottle of shampoo in her hand. "I tired of that brown hair Ron. The blond hair was part of your Ronness and I think its time you had that back."

Kim's hand disappeared again and he soon felt her fingers briskly lathering shampoo into his scalp. At the feel of Kim's fingers in his hair Ron relaxed immediately, he relaxed so much he almost slid down the shower wall to the floor. A few minutes later Rufus, who had been dozing on the bed in the other room, looked up suddenly and a small smile slid onto his face before he breathed in deeply and laid back down to continue his nap thinking "It's so nice to finally be part of a real family."

After their shower Kim had wrapped the towel back around her and was padding back to the other bedroom where she had already lain out her fresh clothes. During their 'shower' she and Ron had had one of their 'thought talks' and she had felt something funny, an emptiness of some sort that she hadn't been able to put her finger on at the time. It finally dawned on her what it was as she was pulling on her fresh cargo pants. "Ron's hiding something from me! Something happened today that he doesn't want to tell me about. It can't be too bad, he had the tweebs with his all day but there's something." A smirk etched itself on her face as she repeated to herself "Hey, that's right. The tweebs were with him, all day."

When she walked back across the small sitting room to the other bedroom she was determined to get the tweebs alone for a while "But how do I get Ron to stay away from the conversation?" she was thinking. Upon entering the room she saw that Ron was just sliding his head through a black pullover shift. When she saw the now blond hair poke through the opening she smiled to herself and sent a thought across the room _"Nice to have you back Stoppable"_ When Ron's head was fully visible he was smiling and spoke "Nice to be back KP, I just I just forgot about the hair. But your right, the Ronness is back." Thinking back to the shower Kim smiled and said "Yes it is Ron, and with a vengeance I'm happy to say."

As Ron blushed and smiled at her, her little 'problem' was quickly solved when he said "KP? I've got something I need to do in the garage before I start dinner. How about you go and relieve Yori and Hirotaka with the kids so they can get cleaned up for dinner? Ron asked. "Boo-shaww. Problem solved." Kim thought privately before answering as casually as she could "Sure Ron, no big. I should spend some alone time with the tweebs anyway." Ron and Kim left the room hand in hand before moving off to their separate destinations at the foot of the stairs with a look and a smile at each other before parting.

**- -- Kim - - -**

When Kim walked into the TV room she saw that Jim and Tim were happily pushing buttons on the controllers in their hands while images ran, jumped and blew into pieces on the large screen in front of them. Hirotaka was standing to the side watching the screen, small reactions to the events on the screen making it look as though he were actually part of the events playing out in front of him. Yori was nowhere in sight. Kim walked up to Hirotaka and had to tap his shoulder twice to get his attention. When he turned and saw Kim standing there he simply said "Oh, Hi Kim. I didn't see you come in." mimicking some of the moves she had seen just a second ago she said "Obviously" with a small laugh.

Kim then stood at mock attention and giving Hirotaka a small salute said "I'm here to relieve you sir" Relaxing she continued "Why don't you go up and get ready for dinner. Looks like Yori already had that idea and deserted you anyway." Hirotaka answered with a small smile and a quick "Thanks Kim." and left the room headed upstairs to join Yori. Kim walked up behind her brothers who were sitting on the floor. She knelt behind then and placed an arm on each of their shoulders. She looked up at the screen for a moment when a large explosion blasted out of the speakers and then spoke. "So, you guys have a good day?"

Realizing their sister was behind them for the first time Jim pushed a button on his controller that froze the action on the screen and turned to look at her before speaking. "Yea super Kim. Ron took us to this demo for the new Z-Box and Monster Mayhem game, and then we all played the game for a while, and then he just bought the whole thing." Tim continued the dialog "And it's way cool Kim, it's got a lot more action and stuff than the old games. Ya know it's really nice to have Ron back. Is he gonna stay around from now on?" Kim just smiled at her brothers and said "Yea, I think he'll be around from now on tweebs." The boys just looked at each other and then Jim said "Hicka Bicka Boo." Tim slapped his brother's upraised palm as he said "Booo-Shawww."

"So you guys do anything else?" Kim asked and then listened intently as the boys told her about their day. They started with the ride into the city ands all the neat places they saw and well… they just went on and on about the whole day. Kim could tell that having Ron spend the afternoon with them had kicked Ron up another notch on their appreciation scale. Kim was thinking how glad she was that Ron had decided to spent the time with the tweebs when they got to the part she had been waiting for. "

Kim had lost track of what her brothers were saying while she had been in thought and was trying to quickly catch back up after she heard "And then Ron came back in with that friend of yours and we all had Ice cream and stuff. I think she had some kind of problem because she kept talking for a while and Ron said he could help her or something, and then we came home." "Wait!" Kim said "What friend?" "Some woman" said Tim "Named Sheila or something." Jim completed. "Sheila?" Kim said "I can't think of anyone I know named Sheila." "Well Ron said you guys and her were friends." Tim said. Kim was trying to think if she and Ron knew anyone named Sheila but couldn't place the name so she asked "What did she look like?" Tim started "Well.. she was a little older than you guys and she had this really long black hair" then Jim finished "and she had this kinda green colored face and big green eyes. She was real pretty too."

"Green colored face? Long black hair and a green colored face. My God, that can only be one person." She thought "SHEGO, Ron had been eating ice cream with Shego! And he called her a friend!" Kim looked to her brothers like she had just gone blank so after a moment they shrugged their shoulders at each other and turned back to the screen. Jim pushed the button again to restart the action and they were soon tearing apart the imaginary landscape and attacking monsters on the screen with rocket launchers, hand grenades and ray guns. Kim just knelt behind her brothers for a while staring straight ahead.

**- - - Ron - - -**

When Ron had entered the garage he pulled the Kimmunicator from his pocket and pushed the button that would connect him with Wade. When Wade appeared on the screen Ron didn't waste any time but launched right into the talk he had planned.

Ron: "Hey Wade. I need you to do KP and me a favor."

Wade: "Sure Ron, anything you know that. What do you need?"

Ron: "A mission Wade. Any kind of mission will do. There have been some developments here that we can only test out by working together again as a team."

Wade had a sheepish look on his face for a moment before he answered.

Wade: "Well to tell the truth Ron. I kind of told GJ that Kim was taking a short vacation and would be unavailable for a while. I wanted to give the two of you guys a little time alone to well.. work things out."

To Wade's relief Ron just smiled back at the screen before he said

Ron: "Thanks Wade, KP and I really appreciate that, we did need some time to ourselves but I think every things going to work out just fine now and it's time we got back together as Team Possible."

Wade: "Sure thing Ron, I'll see what's up on the site. Is that all?"

Ron: "Well… No Wade. Now I need a favor from you."

Wade: "Okay Ron, Shoot"

Ron: "I need you to get me a connection with GJ as soon as possible. With Dr. Director herself if she's available."

Wade: "That's not a problem at all Ron, She gave me her personal codes so I could let her know as soon as Kim was ready to start taking missions again. It should only take a second to get her for you."

Wades' fingers flew across his keyboard for a few seconds and then the screen split into two images, Wade's image moved to the right and Dr. Directors face now filled the left side of the screen.

Dr. Director: "Hi Wade, I Hope you have some good news for …… Stoppable! What are you doing there; I thought you left Team Possible?"

Ron: "No Dr. Director. I was just.. well… kind of working in the background for a while. But KP and I are going to start working as a complete team again now."

Dr. Director: "That's good to hear Ron. I always liked the idea of the two of you as a team. I'll be honest I was a little worried when Kim started working alone. Now what can I do for you? Or is this just to let me know that your back?"

Ron: "Well, I kind of need to ask you a favor. It's going to sound a little weird but just hear me out before you answer okay?"

Dr. Director: "Okay, I guess it won't hurt to hear you out. Go ahead."

Ron: "I need to know if there is any way you can get Shego a pardon for all the stuff she's done. You know, kind of clear her name so she can quit the crime stuff and become a normal person again."

"SHEGO?" sounded from both sides of the screen in Ron's hand as bewildered looks came across both of the faces imaged there.

Ron: "Yes Shego. I know it sounds crazy but I just need to know if there is any way it can be done. We don't accept any money or anything for the missions we've gone on so consider this kind of a repayment."

Dr. Director: "Can I at least ask why?"

Ron: "Not just yet, but I'll explain it all to you later I promise. I'd really appreciate it if you could look into it for me."

The shock left Dr. Director's face as she replied "Okay, I'll check into it. But I'm not promising anything. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I imagine I can get to you through Wade?"

Ron: "Yea, Any time. Night or day. And thanks Dr. Director."

The look on Dr. Director's face softened as she said "Okay Ron. Expect to hear from me soon. Oh by the way, when were not involved in official business why don't you call me Betty."

Ron Smiled at the screen as the image of Dr. Director dissolved and Wade's image once again filled the small screen.

Wade: "Okay Ron spill. What's with the Shego thing? Of all the weird things you've ever done this has got to be the weirdest."

Ron: "I'll fill you in later Wade. For now lets just say I'm doing a favor okay? And don't forget to look into the mission stuff for us okay?"

Wade: "Okay Ron, for now anyway. I'll get back to you as soon as something comes up mission wise. But I'm going to hold you to your promise, you hear me?"

As Wade's image faded from the screen Ron paced the Kimmunicator back in his pocket and thought "Well that went better than I thought it would. Now for the hard part. Now I have to try and explain all this to KP." Ron re-entered the house with a worried look on his face.

Next – Deals and Wonderment


	4. Chapter 4 The New Team Possible

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

AN: Thanks for all the R&R's – Sorry this chapter took so long to get up.

**_

* * *

Chapter 4 – The New Team Possible _**

When Hirotaka entered the rooms he shared with Yori he noticed that she was sitting on the sitting room floor seemingly deep in meditation. He was surprised to hear her voice as he crossed the room, "Hurry and shower Hirotaka, we must contact Sensei quickly, we must make him aware of out discoveries. Hirotaka nodded and entered the bedroom returning in less that ten minutes trying to get a shirt adjusted across his slightly damp chest. He joined Yori on the floor and after taking her hands in his own he began his meditation mantra.

He soon found himself sitting with Yori on the stone bench in the Yamanochi gardens that she preferred as her anchor in the mystical realm. Sensei appeared before them suddenly which was unlike him, he normally preferred to make a 'normal' approach by walking to the bench from the direction of the school. The reason for his appearance was made clear when he placed his hand on Yori's shoulder and said "You are troubled my child, I felt this as soon as you arrived. What has occurred that would make you so ill at ease."

Dispensing with her normally strict rules of greetings Yori rushed immediately into her story. When she had completed her description of the events in the dojo Sensei seemed to relax and took a seat on the bench next to Yori. Taking her hands in his own he explained, "This was to be expected Yori-chan. As the relationship between Stoppable-san and Possible-san grows closer, the Band will be able to draw power from the Lotus Blade and impart that power to its chosen master. It would seem that the relationship has now grown to include a … well a physical connection as well as a spiritual one. Has there been an indication that this may be so?"

Yori blushed slightly as she recalled the knowing smile from Hirotaka that had stopped her from investigating the screams of the previous night and nodded acknowledgement to Sensei before speaking, "Yes Sensei, I believe that is true." After seeing a smile form on Sensei's face Yori continued, "There is another development that you should be aware of Sensei, one that I feel may have impact on the prophecy." Sensei tipped his head slightly urging her to continue and she began to tell Sensei about the collar and Ron's explanation of its formation.

Sensei sat silently for several moments after Yori had completed the tale before he spoke, "You were wise to inform me of this as soon as possible Yori-chan but I feel there is little need for concern. Had the Blade not felt this addition necessary the collar would not have been created. I will of course check the old scrolls for guidance but I, as Stoppable-san, trust in the decisions of the Lotus Blade." Yori relaxed at Sensei's quick acceptance the worry and concern she had felt since the discovery of the collar fled her and as she looked up into Sensei's smiling face a smile formed on her own lips.

Ron was in the kitchen washing vegetables for dinner when he heard a voice from the doorway, "RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE" the voice began, "Just when were you going to tell me about your little ice cream social today? Of all the people you could invite to have ice cream with my brothers you go and pick Shego. I know you would never put my brothers in danger but really Ron, Shego? I need to know just how long this has been going on." Ron turned to face a very angry looking Kim before he answered, "Please KP, I can explain, well at least I think I can. Why don't you sit down and I'll try."

Kim pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table crossing her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes as she continued to look at Ron. Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he started to explain how Shego had ended up having ice cream with them this afternoon. He told Kim about how his confrontation with Shego had taken place and about their talk outside the ice cream parlor. As he told her more about his feelings and observations Kim began to understand how Shego had ended up at the table with Ron and her brothers. "That was just Ron being Ron" she thought. Ron had always been willing to listen to anyone, always willing to offer his help if he thought someone needed it. Kim would reserve judgment for now but would need more that just Ron's 'feelings' to trust Shego farther than she could throw her.

As Ron continued his explanation Kim started relaxing a little. She knew that she would take a lot of convincing to accept the thought that Shego wanted to change but by the time Ron had finished any anger she had felt was gone. Ron had told her everything, including the talk he had just had with Dr. Director and his request to clear Shego's record. Kim didn't think there was any chance that Shego's record could, or would, be cleared but didn't mention that to Ron. She was glad that Ron had put them back on the 'active list' for missions and felt an inner warmth that the next time she went on a mission it would again be with Ron at her side.

Ron then drove all other thoughts from her mind by asking if she wanted to help him make dinner. Ron, of all people, knew just how useless Kim was in the kitchen. When Ron saw Kim hesitate at the suggestion he directed a thought to her mind, _"Just trust me Kim, I think we can make this work."_ Kim gave him a worried look but finally agreed to try.

When Anna Possible returned from the hospital a short time later she was shocked as she walked into the kitchen to find Kim and Ron busily chopping up vegetables. After a quick look to be sure that Kim still had all of her fingers she watched with a stunned expression as Kim, with an occasional look toward Ron, deftly chopped away adding to the mound of neatly chopped potato slices in front of her. Kim stopped when she realized that her mother had walked into the kitchen and after a quick kiss of greeting asked how things went with her patient while pouring her mother a cup of coffee.

Anna gratefully accepted the coffee and told Kim that everything was fine and the operation tomorrow should be a success. Watching Kim, who had returned to chopping the potatoes, she wondered if dinner that night stood as good a chance. Ten minutes later, she had finished her coffee and was going upstairs to get ready for dinner still amazed at the skills that her daughter had shown in the kitchen. Dinner turned out to be a simple but delicious assortment of stir fried vegetables and chopped steak that was prepared to order by Ron and Kim right at the table. She had hesitated briefly before trying the meal that she had watched Kim prepare for her, but was pleasantly surprised that the result was perfect.

After dinner, Anna had insisted that she would clear away the dishes and would not allow anyone but Kim to help. Anna and her daughter were at the sink rinsing dishes when Anna looked over and saw that Kim was still smiling. Anna trying to remember a time since she had arrived that she had seen her daughter without a smile on her face but couldn't think of a single time. She instinctively knew that her daughter and Ron had reached a new level in their relationship and deciding to find out for sure she asked Kim a simple question, "So Kimmie, are you and Ron sleeping together yet?" She knew the answer immediately when the plate that Kim had been rinsing fell to the floor and shattered.

Anna placed her arm around Kim's shoulders when she saw the deep blush redden her face and simply said, "I understand Kimmie, I only have one question. Are your sure he's 'the one'?" Anna felt Kim relax slightly when she turned to face her; the smile was gone from her face when she replied, "I'm positive mom. Ron and I were meant to be together, I know that for a fact." Kim blushed again and almost dropped another plate when her mother said, "I just hope he's as good as your father Kimmie."

Kim was still blushing slightly when she and her mother joined the others in the sitting room about ten minutes later. Once they took seats, the conversation wandered from Anna's day at the hospital to Ron's day with the twins. Hirotaka and Yori had earlier decided not to speak of their contact with Sensei until they could get Ron and Kim alone so they just sat back and listened. Anna was determined to get to know these interesting friends of Ron's and had just started asking them about the Yamanochi School when she was interrupted by a familiar sound.

BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP

Kim reacted with a speed that spoke of habit when she removed her Kimmunicator from her pocket and was soon speaking the phrase "Hey Wade, What's the sitch?" The image of Wade smiled from the screen before he spoke,

Wade: "It's going to take me a while to get used to hearing that again Kim and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

Kim: "Well Wade I think I can promise that it's here to stay, Uh... You called us remember?"

Wade: "Oh yea, well I've got kind of a strange one here. It's a request for help but it's from an unusual source."

Kim: "How unusual Wade?"

Wade: "It's from Team GO, they want your help. Aviarious has apparently teamed up with a local branch of Yakuza to steal a rare Japanese bird from the Go City Aviary. It's some kind of Crane called a Hokkaido, extremely rare."

Kim: "We're on our way Wade. Have you set up a ride for us?"

Wade: "Uh… Kim? You don't need that any more, Ron's got the jet remember? Just tell him to bring his Kimmunicator; I've already got the coordinates downloaded. He'll show you how to use his till I can get a new one modified for you."

Kim: "Oh right. I guess I'll just have to get used to not needing a ride anymore. Well tell Team GO we're on our way."

Kim disconnected and looked over at Ron who was already standing. After excusing themselves, they headed upstairs to get changed. Kim had left her mission clothes in 'her' room and still pulling her shirt over her head she ran into the hall to see Ron walking thru the door from the other bedroom. Kim was surprised to see that Ron was wearing his old Team Possible mission outfit rather than his Gi. She giggled a little when she looked at him, the pants were now about three inches too short and the black turtleneck was so tight she was surprised that Ron could breath.

At the sound of her giggle Ron turned and looked at her saying, "Yea, I guess I've got to get some new clothes huh?" Then he simply held out his hand. Kim grasped the outstretched hand and together they hurried down the stairs and into the garage. Within a few minutes they were winging their way under the direction of Ron's Kimmunicator which was plugged into the Nav link on the jets dashboard.

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

Ron pushed the connect button on the Kimmunicator and Wades face filled the screen. "Hi Ron," Wade said "I'm directing you guys to a spot on the west side of the aviary, Mego is there watching things and Hego wants you guys to back him up. ETA 2 minutes." Ron simply acknowledged the request and signed off and two minutes later Team Possible was on the ground.

Mego came up to the jet just as Ron and Kim were climbing out of the cockpit. Mego suddenly stopped and looked at Ron, "Ron, What are you doing here? My sis… I mean I heard that Possible was working solo." Ron looked at Mego for a moment before he replied, "Well hello to you too Mego. No Kim and I are a team; you call one you get both. You got a problem with that?" Mego was a little surprised at the way he was greeted by Ron but recovered quickly and after saying hello to Kim just told them that Hego wanted them to the North while he watched from the South.

As Kim watched Mego walk away she turned and looked at Ron saying, "Now what was that about? I've never heard you talk to anyone that way. Is there something bothering you all of a sudden?" Ron looked at Kim before answering, "I'm sorry Kim, I guess I'm just a little mad at the Go family right now. When I was talking to Shego this afternoon she mentioned that she had come in town to see her brothers but then she started crying and didn't mention it again. I gathered that her brothers didn't treat her very well when she arrived and I guess I took it out on Mego. I guess I owe Mego an apology. I'll look him up after we take a look around okay?"

Kim didn't say anything; her mind was still trying to picture Shego crying. As she watched Ron walk toward the woods a short distance away she thought "I wonder how I'd feel if my brothers were mean to me?" as soon as this thought completed itself Kim stopped in her tracks. "Oh my God!" She thought, "I'm starting to think of Shego as a person!" She then noticed that Ron was moving away from her and she hurried to catch up with him. Just as she was getting close she saw Ron stop suddenly and drop to a crouch. _"Kim."_ She heard in her mind _"Someone's coming through the woods. It sounds like about 8 or 10 people and they're trying to be quiet, real quiet. Are you ready?"_

Kim passed a thought back to Ron _"Ready as I've ever been for anything in my life Ron, I can hardly wait."_ She caught a mental chuckle from Ron as she noticed a soft blue glow surround him that seemed to be quickly absorbed into his body. If Kim had been looking through Ron's eyes she would have seen the same thing happening to her.

Suddenly the world around her brightened slightly, she started seeing things she hadn't noticed before because of the darkness. She also was now able to hear the people approaching just as Ron had said. She quickly moved to the right as Ron moved to the left, they each seemed to know exactly what the other was going to do next and what they should do to complement the movements of the other. She heard Ron interrupt her thoughts _"Kim, remember I haven't had time to show you how to 'amp down' the powers yet, so this is going to be over with pretty quickly, I hope you don't mind."_ Kim giggled in her mind thinking to herself, "Only Ron would be worried about me getting mad at a time like this."

Aviarious walked out of the woods followed by eight men who were stripped to the waist and covered by ornate tattoos. Each of the Yakuza was armed, some with short swords but most held handguns at the ready. As the last Yakuza left the woods Ron move in from the left while Kim moved in from the right. By the time Aviarious took three more steps Ron and Kim had each thrown four quick punches and the Yakuza were lying unconscious on the ground. Aviarious stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He quickly looked back to quiet the idiot who had made a noise and was shocked to see Kim possible standing in the midst of the now unconscious Yakusa with her hand on her hips and a smile on her face, standing beside her was the blond boy that had been with her at his 'nest' the last time they had met.

Aviarious turned to run in the other direction but when he had completed the turn the blond boy, that had just been standing beside Kim Possible, was now standing directly in his path. Unable to stop he collided with the young teen and bounced back, falling to the ground. When he looked back up at the blond teen he saw a smile on the face that was looking down at him and heard "Going somewhere?" The teen suddenly disappeared like he had never been there and Aviarious felt a hand grab his cloak from behind and haul him roughly to his feet while the same voice said "I don't think so"

Kim was just 'coming down' when she saw Mego slowly approaching. As he got closer he noticed Aviarious being held by Ron and Kim gathering the weapons from the unconscious bodies of the Yakuza. "What happened?" he said as he drew closer, "I've only been gone a few minutes and you guys ….." his voice trailed off in confusion for a moment as he just stared at the number of bodies lying around. After a moment he pulled the com-link from his belt and called the rest of Team GO to their location and then linked to the Go City police and asked them to send a transport for the criminals.

Ron decided to look up Mego and apologize while Aviarious and the Yakuza were taken away by the police. When he explained that he was just a little miffed about the way that Shego had been treated by her own family Mego gave Ron a puzzled look and said "Ron? Have you seen Sheila?" Ron was more than a little surprised that Mego had called Shego by her given name and soon told Mego about his meeting with Shego earlier that day, he included his decision to try and help her by talking to GJ. Mego surprisingly walked over to Ron and put his arm around his shoulder saying "I hope you can help her Ron, she deserves it." Mego then explained his feelings about why Sheila had originally left Team GO and turned to a life of crime.

Kim had walked up to Mego and Ron during Ron's explanation of how he had met Shego that afternoon so she heard all of what Mego said to Ron. Kim had to admit that she now looked at Shego in a different light than she had as little as an hour ago. She suddenly felt a little sorry for Shego, she knew how difficult it would be for her if she suddenly lost the support of her family and friends. Kim decided to at least think of Shego with an open mind and not make any snap judgments, at least for now.

Ron was not sure how he would react to Hego now that he had heard about the way he had treated a member of his own family so he and Kim had left without looking him up. Later, at the post-mission debriefing that Hego always insisted on, Mego found that he was unable to explain exactly what had happened during the minute or two that Team Possible had been out of his sight. He only knew that Aviarious had been shaking slightly and giving Ron funny looks as he was being lead away by the police.

Kim and Ron had just entered 'their' room when the distinctive sound of Ron's Kimmunicator sounded from his pocket. Kim grabbed it playfully from his hand when he had retrieved it from his pocket and after pressing the button watched Wade's face appear on half the screen while the face of Dr. Director appeared on the other half. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Wade said "Oh.. Kim. Hi, is Ron there?" Kim suddenly realized what the call was about and answered "He's here Wade. Is this about the Shego thing?"

A very relieved Wade answered, "Yea, I'm should have known that Ron would tell you about it, he can't keep secrets from you can he?" Kim looked over at Ron with a smirk on her face as she said "No, he can't. But that doesn't keep him from trying." Dr. Director then interrupted the conversation,

Dr. Director: "Hello Ms. Possible. I'm glad you're up to speed on the situation because I have a proposition that the both of you would have to agree to as part of a.. well a deal."

Ron joined Kim and looking over her shoulder said,

Ron: "What kind of deal Betty?"

Kim looked over at Ron with a puzzled look on her face as she thought "Betty?" but Dr. Director was already answering.

Dr. Director: "Oh, Hi Ron. Well it's about the amnesty for Ms. Go that you inquired about. I was able to pull a few strings and get it pushed through but, there are a couple of conditions attached to it."

Ron: "What kind of 'conditions'?"

Dr. Director: "Well, firstly as a return for the favor GJ would like to have the two of enlist as accredited agents of GJ. We'll agree to the terms that Wade worked out with us but from time to time we may have a special request for your involvement and we would expect that request to be honored."

Ron looked at Kim for a moment before he continued,

Ron: "Any other conditions Betty?"

Dr. Director: "Just one more, and this one would take not only your agreement but that of Ms. Go also. We feel that just releasing Ms. Go into the world would not be a wise thing to do, so we have come up with a probation of sorts. Team Possible would have to agree to keep an eye on Ms. Go for the first year. This is a non-negotiable condition that she would have to agree to, any failure on her part to keep you posted of her whereabouts and current dealings would place her back on the wanted list immediately."

Ron: "I'll have to talk to Kim and Sheila before I can answer any that Betty, can you hold that deal open for a day or two?"

Dr. Director: "I can give you a week Ron, after that I can't promise anything. There _are_ another ten countries involved that will be waiting for an answer."

Ron: "I expect I can get back to you in a day or two at most. Thanks for your help in this Betty, I owe you."

Kim saw Dr. Director smile on her side of the screen, her face faded away just as she said "I'll keep that in mind Ronald, I'll keep that in mind." Then Wade's face enlarged to fill the screen.

Wade: "I'm surprised that GJ was able to respond so quickly guys. They must really want the two of you on their team. It would be a huge publicity boost for them, probably even get them additional funding."

Ron "I'm just a little concerned about the 'terms' that you worked out with them Wade, care to fill us in on that?"

Wade smiled widely before he answered,

Wade: "Oh… that. Well you guys will be able to pick your own missions for one thing, except for the 'special request' thing and I've limited that to three a year. You will also work as a totally independent agency within GJ, you'll be fully accredited agents without having to report to anyone within GJ directly except Dr. Director herself. I've got us some additional funding and access to their 'Q' branch for special gadgets and stuff. You guys will be the only 'independent agents' in GJ history, even Team Impossible couldn't work out a deal as sweet as this. I strongly suggest you guys take them up on the offer but whatever you decide I'll back you up all the way."

Kim smiled at the screen for a moment,

Kim: "You really rock Wade, I should have known that you'd work out some kind of deal with them. Ron and I will talk it over and get back to you before we contact GJ okay?"

Wade: "You got it Kim. Just remember what I can do with those gadgets and things that their 'Q' branch turns out okay. I'll talk to you guys later."

Wade's image cleared from the screen and Kim turned to face Ron. "Well KP, what do you think?" Ron asked. "Well" Kim replied, "As for working with GJ, with the deal that Wade got for us we'd be crazy not to wouldn't we? But the Shego deal is something we'll have to talk to her about isn't it?" Ron looked at Kim for a moment before he replied "So, you're not mad that I started this without you?" Kim simply threw her arm around Ron and leaned against his chest "No Ron, I'm not mad. We're partners remember. As long as I have a say in the outcome why should I be mad?"

"KP, I'll never make any kind of final decision without you again." Remembering why Ron had left Middleton Kim hugged him tighter before she whispered into his chest "You better not if you know what's good for you" Ron and Kim just stood there in each others arms for a moment before Ron broke the silence "Well, I guess we should call Sheila tomorrow and see what she thinks of the deal, but, till then, I think we should get cleaned up and join the others downstairs."

During their shower Ron decided that tomorrow he would call a contractor and get his rooms soundproofed. He just hoped that the sounds that erupted from the shower didn't carry all the way downstairs where the others in the house were still sitting.

Next – Sheila's Decision and Repercussions


	5. Chapter 5 Changes

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

AN: Most of this chapter is a set up for future chapters. Things will start moving faster after this but there are a lot of hints her about the future.

JPMod: Looks like you were right,

Zaratan: Aviarious will be back as part of the '_Consortium of crime'_. Watch for a lot more of him.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I'm always open to suggestions especially in writing style.

**_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Changes _**

As was his habit Ron was up and about early the following morning. As the sun slowly brightened the sky he was already finishing up his morning ritual of weight training and was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when Anna Possible walked in. Ron turned and started the coffee brewing as Anna sat down at the table. After an exchange of "Good Mornings" Ron joined her at the table.

Anna: "Ronald, I've wanted to get you alone to tell you how happy I am that you're back with Kim. I've never seen her look happier."

Slightly embarrassed Ron looked down into his cup of tea and didn't say anything.

Anna: "Can I ask you a favor Ron?"

Ron: "Sure Mrs. Dr. P., anything, you know that."

Anna: "I know, but it's kind of an imposition and you know how I am about asking favors."

Looking up Ron said, "No big Mrs. Dr. P., like I said, anything."

Anna: "Well, I talked to James last night and he's not needed at the Space Center for the next few days, so I wondered if you'd mind if he came up here till I go back to Middleton. With the house empty it's kind of lonely for him at home."

Ron: "Hey that would be great. You know that I always thought of Mr. Dr. P. as a second father and it's been a while since I've seen him. I'll even go down and pick him up so you can ride home together when you're done here."

Anna: "Thank you Ronald, that would mean a lot to me."

Ron got up and after pouring a cup of coffee set it in front of Anna. She was taking her first grateful sip as Ron continued,

Ron: "You don't have to thank me Mrs. Dr. P., we're family aren't we? Just let me know when he can be ready and I'll go down and pick him up, that way the two of you can ride home together."

Anna: "Thanks Ronald, I'll do that, I probably won't know till late this afternoon though. I'll call as soon as I find out."

That settled sat in silence for a while before Anna moved onto a subject she had wanted to speak to Ron about since the previous evening.

Anna: "Ron? There's one other thing that I think we should talk about before James gets here."

Ron looked over at Anna and raised his eyebrows in a "What's that?" look.

Anna: "Well… I'm not quite sure how to phrase this without embarrassing both of us so I guess I'll just have to come right out and say it. I heard something last night that told me that Kimmie had well… inherited my vocal cords in a way. And James will know exactly what it means if he hears his Kimmie-cub screaming in the night like that. So if you two can… well ...Uh…"

Ron turned a bright red and looked back into his cup of tea which was just fine with Anna since she was slightly flushed herself.

Ron: "I... Uh… Ulp… Ah…"

Anna: "Don't worry Ron, I knew it would happen sooner or later, after all, you're both adults now. But James on the other hand, well… I guess he'll always see Kim as his little Kimmie-cub. I just don't think that he's ready to find out that his little girl has grown up, at least not from her own mouth so to speak."

Ron: "I understand Mrs. Dr. P., don't worry. It's just that KP and I we… well, I love her. I love her more than I ever thought I could and we... It just happened you know. It's not as if we planned it or anything. It just seemed uh... natural."

Anna: "Well maybe for a couple of days you can be a little less 'natural' okay?"

Ron: "Sure thing Mrs. Dr. P. But I better mention it to KP; she's kind of got a mind of her own."

Anna just smiled as she blushed once more and thought, "Well, a mind of her own huh, apparently vocal cords aren't the only thing she inherited from me."

Twenty minutes later Anna was on her way to the hospital. Ron was still sitting at the table trying to put the talk with Mrs. Dr. P. into perspective when Kim walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Ronnie" she said as she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Ron looked over at Kim, she was barefoot, her hair was still slightly disheveled and the oversize jersey that she wore was hanging down off one shoulder. As he looked he thought _"What a beautiful sight to see the first thing in the morning."_ Since he was thinking of Kim when he thought it, she heard the thought in her mind and sent back _"Well if you had been there when I woke up, like you should have been Ronald, you'd like it even more. The darn thing got all twisted up during the night and, if you remember, I don't have anything on under this."_ At the thought of this Ron started blushing all over again.

As Kim sat down with her coffee Ron started the discussion, "Well KP, You really think we should take GJ up on their offer?" "Sure Ron," Kim answered "I think that's a no brainer, it's the other offer that we need to talk about." Ron looked up a Kim who was staring at him over the rim of her coffee cup, "Yea, I know. Do you think I'm doing the right thing by trying KP?" Kim set her cup down and took a deep breath, "Well Ron, yesterday at this time I would have said no without any hesitation. But after listening to you describe how Shego had reacted and especially after hearing Mego talk about her last night I have to say yes, you did the right thing."

Ron released a big sigh of relief when he heard this. He had been worried that KP just wouldn't understand. "Well I guess our next move is to get hold of Shego and see if she is willing to go along with GJ's 'conditions'." Ron finally said. As Kim nodded Ron continued, "I'll call her and see if she can meet us to talk about it." Ron paused for a moment before deciding that he better mention his talk with her mother, "Uh KP? I had a talk to your mother this morning." Kim looked over the rim of her cup again before Ron plunged ahead, "Well... I don't know how to say this but she knows about us... Uh… our… Uh... sleeping together and stuff. She must have heard you last night while we were taking our shower."

When Ron didn't see any reaction from Kim he thought that maybe he hadn't quite made himself clear but then Kim set her cup down and said, "I know Ron. Mom and I talked about it after dinner last night, I'm not going to say she approves but at least she understands." Ron then broke the news to Kim about her father coming to stay for a couple of days. Ron knew that she understood what _that_ meant when she jumped up from her seat and, grabbing his hand, started pulling him out of the kitchen, "My God! That means that we only have this morning!" she said.

It was two exhausting but happy hours later before Ron was able to call the Go City Hotel and ask to speak to Sheila Go. Expecting it was one of her brothers calling Sheila answered on the third ring; she was surprised to hear Ron on the other end of the line say "Good morning".

Sheila: "Stoppable! I didn't expect to hear from you."

Ron: "I'm sorry, I know it's early but I thought you'd want to hear what I have to tell you as soon as possible."

Sheila: "Oh, well thanks anyway Ron. I didn't really expect anything could be done, but I want to tell you that I appreciate you even trying, especially with our uh... past association and everything."

Ron: "Sheila, you'll have to learn one thing. The Ron never makes a promise he doesn't mean to keep. If you're not sitting down right now you better. I think we worked out a deal with GJ to get your name cleared."

Sheila sat down with a bounce on the edge of the still unmade bed with a stunned look on her face before she dared to continue,

Sheila: "You're kidding right? Why on earth would anyone do something like that for me?"

Ron: "Let's just say it's in return for a favor. Now before I say any more I should warn you that there are conditions on the agreement. Do you have the time for Kim and me to come over and talk to you about them?"

Sheila: "The Princess is in on this? And she's going along with it? Ron so help me! if this is some kind of joke I swear I'll… I'll hunt you down and make you sorry we ever met."

Ron: "No joke Sheila, honest. Now do you have the time to talk to us or not?"

Sheila: "Let me get this straight Ron, You were able to cut some kind of deal with GJ to get my name cleared, and Possible was in on it, and now you want to come over and talk about it like we're friends or something, and Possible is coming with you. Is that the whole thing in a nutshell?"

Ron: "Yea, I think that about covers everything. Everything except the conditions I talked about. You may not like them but it's the best deal I could come up with."

Sheila: "Ron, if you're really serious I'll make time whenever you say."

Ron: "Okay, how about right now. Kim and I can be there in about ten minutes. We can meet in the coffee shop downstairs okay?"

Sheila: "I'll be there Ron. See you then."

When Ron disconnected Sheila just stood there and stared at the phone for a few seconds before hanging it up. As she stared to get ready to go downstairs she was thinking, "If that guy was really able to pull this off… Well I don't know what I'd do. I'll have to let Drew know I won't be coming back but that's about it." Her thoughts continued in this vein until she entered the coffee shop a few minutes later. After taking a seat and ordering a cup of espresso she just sat there thinking about what she was going to do with her life. She had been a Hero, and then she had been a villain, now she was going to be… going to be… a what?

A few minutes later Sheila saw a sight she never in her life thought she'd see. Possible and Stoppable walked into the shop hand in hand and after looking around they both waved to her and smiled before started in her direction, "My God!" Sheila thought, "They actually waved to me." She tried to remember the last time someone had waved to her and couldn't.

Ron and Kim had driven to the Hotel. During the ride had talked about the best way to follow up on GJ's 'conditions' if Shego agreed to them. It had actually been Kim that suggested that Shego come and stay with them, for a while at least. This surprised Ron until Kim had said, "Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer Ron. I still don't trust Shego, at least not right now, and I think the best way for me to know what her intentions really are is to keep a really close eye on her."

When Kim and Ron sat down Sheila waited a moment before she spoke, "Well? What are these 'conditions' that you think I won't like?" Ron explained the conditions, "Well, First, we, Team Possible, will be held responsible for your actions for at least the next year. Second, if you fail to 'go straight' your name goes right back on the 'Most Wanted" list." Sheila sat and waited for a while before speaking "And?" Ron looked confused for a moment before he said, "That's it, those are the conditions, there aren't any more."

Now it was time for confusion to spread across Sheila's face. She finally looked directly at Kim and said "And you're all right with this Kimmie? Being 'held responsible' for me and all." Kim stared back at her with a slight narrowing of her eyes, "I'll be honest Shego, I don't trust you. But, I trust Ron, and if he says you really mean it then yes, I'll go along. I, however, have a couple of conditions of my own." "Oy Vey! here we go" Sheila thought before she asked "And those conditions are what exactly?" Kim held up one finger as she continued, "First, you don't call me 'Princess' or 'Kimmie'." As Kim held up a second finger she said "And second, since we have to keep and eye on you we want you to stay with us for a while."

"Stay with you?" Sheila cried "Where? In Middleton, in your room Prin… Kim?" Kim simply looked over at Sheila before replying "No, here in Go City. At Ron's house. I'm staying there for a while so it'll be nice and cozy." Kim watched as the fight went out of Sheila, with her shoulders slightly slumped she sipped her espresso before replying, "Look, I know you guys went out on a limb for me. I still can't figure out why, but you did. I'd have agreed to almost anything to get out of the life I've been living so, yes, I agree to the conditions." She looked directly at Kim before continuing, "All of them. So, what's the next step?"

Now it was Ron's turn to take over. "Well, if you don't have anything planned why don't you go and pack and we can get started right away. As soon as we get to the house we'll set up a call with Global Justice and finalize everything." Sheila was about to take another sip of the espresso when she stopped and said "Right now? Just like that? I'll no longer be a wanted woman?" Ron looked at her and snapped his fingers "Yep, just like that. If you're sure that's what you want then there's no time like the present is there?"

With a resolution she didn't know she had Sheila stood up and said, "Well, I'll go pack then. Where should I meet you?" Ron looked around for a second and then said, "Well, I'd like to talk to Ralph for a minute so why don't we just meet in the lobby?" After agreeing Sheila left the table and went upstairs to pack. There wasn't much to pack, just what she had bought since she had checked in. She looked at her old green and black jump suit for a minute before stuffing it into the duffle bag she used as a suitcase, "Hey, I gotta wear something" She thought. As she started out of the room she stopped for a moment, then she opened her duffle bag and took out the green and black jump suit. After tossing it into the waste can she closed the door to her room. Shego was left behind while Sheila Go started downstairs to begin her life, again.

As Sheila entered the lobby she saw Ron and Kim talking to a man she knew was the manager. As she stepping up to the desk to check out the manager stopped his talk with Kim and Ron and walked over to take care of her himself. "Ms. Go." He started "It's been a pleasure having you with us." He then turned to the desk clerk and put out his hand for Sheila's bill, as he ripped it in half he continued "Of course there will be no charge for your stay, any friend of Mr. Stoppable is always welcome at my hotel." Reaching across the desk the manager took her hand and, lowering his head slightly, placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand saying "au revoir, mademoiselle, till me meet again." Before she could react Ron walked over and picked up her duffle bag saying, "Thanks Ralph, I'll be seeing you. Ready to go Sheila?" With a slight bow from Ralph the three left the lobby and walked to the curb where Ron's car was waiting.

While the doorman held open the back door of a gleaming black Jaguar XJ sitting at the curb Ron put the duffle bag into the trunk before walking around to open the passenger door for Kim. Sheila was speechless as she settled back into the leather of the seat while Ron climbed into the driver's seat. As Ron drove away from the hotel he started talking "Is that all the luggage you have Sheila? Or do we have to stop somewhere else for the rest?" It took Sheila a moment to realize that Ron was talking to her but finally replied "Uh... No. That's it. Everything I have is in that bag." As she said this she realized that it was true. She felt her eyes watering a little but fought against it thinking, "I'm not going to cry in front of these two, especially Kim."

Ron simply continued talking, "Well, I guess you and Kim will have to go shopping or something later on. I've go to make a trip into Middleton later today so you guy's will be on your own anyway. Hey Kim, maybe you can take Yori and Hirotaka with you, They've been wearing the same stuff since they got here about 6 months ago and man, it's getting old ….." Ron kept up this monolog during the entire drive. Ron didn't think that either of the women in the car would know that he had noticed the look in Sheila's eyes earlier and was just talking to keep her from thinking. If he had seen Kim look back at Sheila, and the look that passed between them, he would have known that he was wrong; they both knew exactly what he was doing. Kim felt lucky that this man was hers, and Shelia felt envious of Kim for the same reason.

When Ron pulled up in front of the house Sheila simply sat in the back seat for a moment looking at the house. "Now I know I've been it the wrong business," She thought as she finally climbed out of the car. Ron had retrieved her duffle bag from the trunk and was walking toward the front door of the house with Kim walking beside him. Ron and Kim turned and waited while Sheila caught up. "Welcome to the Stoppable Home." Ron said as he opened the door. The first thing Sheila saw as she entered the house was the portrait on the far wall of the entry hall. As she looked over at Kim who was now standing beside her she said in a soft tone meant for Kim's ears only "This man's got it bad for you Possible." The slight blush and expression on Kim's face told Sheila everything she needed to know.

Ron was still rattling on as he walked into the house "Kitchen's through there, TV room is back that way, exercise room and dojo are just past the kitchen…" He was interrupted as two figures walked in from the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Sheila, this is Yori and Hirotaka," Ron said as introduction "Two friends of mine from Japan. Guy's this is Sheila, she'll be staying here with us for a while." When the slight bow that Yori and Hirotaka made was returned by Sheila her stance told them that they now had another sparing partner. After exchanging pleasantries for a moment or two they were interrupted when Ron said, "I'll show you your room Sheila." And started leading the way up the stairs.

After showing Sheila the room that Kim had originally been in and dropping her bag on the bed Ron, Sheila and Kim went to the kitchen where they found Yori and Hirotaka sitting over a cup of tea. "You are trained in the martial arts Sheila-san?" Yori asked as they sat down. "Well, kind of," Sheila replied, "I've always moved around a lot so I trained with several Masters. Unfortunately once they learned of my … uh… gift, they asked me to move on." Yori looked quizzically at Sheila as she asked "Gift? May I ask what form this gift takes?" Sheila looked over at Ron who simply nodded... "Well," Sheila said as she returned her attention to Yori "It's kind of… Uh... well" Sheila raised one hand and it ignited in a green plasma flame, "This." She finished. Yori looked at the flaming hand for a moment and then smiled before she said, "Ah, I see. This should prove interesting Sheila-san. Would you care for a cup of tea? Or do you prefer coffee?"

Sheila was surprised at the nonchalant way that Yori accepted her 'gift' but replied "Well actually, coffee is more my cup of tea" Yori giggled as she stood to start the coffee pot "And a sense of humor too, this is good. I hope you will give us the honor of joining us for our workouts Sheila-san." Sheila looked up at the smiling Yori and said "Uh... Yea... Sure, I guess so."

Ron looked over at Sheila and said, "Why don't we go take care of that uh... business we talked about earlier Sheila. We can go take a look at the dojo while we make the call." A few minutes later Kim, Ron and Sheila entered the dojo, as Sheila looked around Ron pulled his Kimmunicator from his pocket and pushed the connect button. Wade's face soon appeared on the screen as his voice issued from the small device, "Hi Ron, what's up." Ron told Wade what he needed and soon the screen split to show the face of Dr. Director.

Dr. Director: "Hi Ron, Hi Kim, what's up?"

After signaling Sheila to join them Ron said

Ron: "Hi Betty. We talked to Sheila Go and she agreed to the arrangements we talked about earlier. How soon can we get the ball rolling?"

Dr. Director: "Well, I can set things in motion right away; it will take a couple of days to get the recall through to everyone so Ms. Go should maintain a low profile till then. I assume you have a way of getting in touch with her?"

Ron: "As a matter of fact, she'll be staying with us for a while so that should not be a problem. Would you like to talk with her?"

Ron handed the Kimmunicator to Sheila. As soon as Dr. Director saw Sheila's face appear on her screen she said,

Dr. Director: "Ms. Go. You understand the conditions that have been explained to you?"

Sheila: "Yes I do. I still find it hard to believe that this is even possible. I feel I owe you a lot for setting this up."

Dr. Director: "Actually it was the backing of Team Possible that made it possible. All of the people we talked to agreed the moment they heard that it was a request directly from Ron and Kim. If you owe anyone a thank you, it's them. I was just the middle-man so to speak."

Sheila looked up at Ron and Kim as she replied,

Sheila: "I know, it's just so hard to believe that's all."

Dr. Director: "Just so you understand. Well, as I said, it will take a couple of days to get everything finalized so just lay low until I contact you again. Just remember, all charges will be reinstated if you fail to live up to your end of the bargain. You've got a second chance Ms. Go, I hope you appreciate it."

Sheila: "I do, I won't mess it up."

Sheila handed the Kimmunicator back to Ron, he and Kim thanked Dr. Director again before her image dissolved from the screen. Then they thanked Wade for his help and shut down the link. After returning the Kimmunicator to his pocket Ron turned to Sheila and said, "Well, that's that. In a couple of days it will all be over." Sheila looked at Kim and Ron again as Kim said, "I really hope we're doing the right thing Shego." Sheila gave her full attention to Kim as she replied, "Kim, Shego doesn't exist anymore. Please call me Sheila." And held out her hand. Kim's eyes narrowed and her mouth formed a thin straight line for a moment before she smiled and took Sheila's hand in a firm grip, she gave a little laugh as she said, "Okay Sheila. Just remember, don't call me 'Princess' anymore." Sheila just smiled back at Kim thinking, "You know, I could actually get to like her."

Ron's phone rang in the ensuing silence, his conversation consisted of a few cryptic "Uh huh's" and some "sure thing's" and one closing "You got it Mrs. Dr. P. bye" before he disconnected and turned to look at Kim. Sheila was confused at what happened next. After looking at Kim for a few seconds Kim smiled and said "Okay Ron, sounds like a plan." Ron turned and walked out of the dojo. Seeing Sheila's confused look Kim said, "Oh, Ron's picking my dad up this afternoon and wants to get a sandwich before our afternoon workout. You hungry?" Still confused Sheila simply said, "Yea, I guess I could go for a ham and cheese on rye."

As the two girls left the dojo Kim said "Sounds good, I think we'll just make that two." Entering the kitchen Sheila was shocked to see Ron at the counter making sandwiches, one pastrami and two ham and cheese on ryes. The girls sat at the table and a few seconds later Ron placed the sandwiches on the table saying, "Mayo's, on the table, you didn't say if you wanted any or not. Soft drink or coffee?" After accepting a soft drink, Sheila was just about to take a bite from her sandwich when a small pink head appeared through a notch cut into the far end of the table. As Sheila looked at the familiar form of Ron's Pink Mole Rat she noticed that it suddenly became surrounded by a soft bluish glow. "RUFUS!" Kim shouted "It's okay, she's an invited guest" The glow faded as quickly as it had appeared but small black eyes continued to peer at her from across the table.

Sheila heard Kim say, "Sorry Sheila, we forgot to tell Rufus that you were coming." After a few seconds Rufus scampered over and started munching on the small pieces of sandwich that Ron was breaking off and handing to him. They were just finishing their sandwiches when Yori and Hirotaka walked into the kitchen. The questions circling in Sheila's head were shoved quickly to the background when she heard Yori say "Sheila-san? Hirotaka and I were wondering if you would care to join us for a short work-out?" Sheila was about to answer when Ron spoke up first "Hey, that sounds like a good idea. I've got a couple of hours before I have to leave so why don't we all join you. I have to start teaching KP how to 'amp down' anyway."

As they entered the dojo Sheila tapped Kim on the shoulder, "Kim? Do you have anything I can borrow that I could work-out in?" Kim stepped back a foot or two and looked Sheila over with a critical eye. "I don't really think you would fit in any of my stuff Sheila, but I think Yori has a Gi that will fit you pretty well. Come on lets take a look." After finding one of Yori's outfits in the changing rooms and putting it on Sheila found that it was a little tight around the hips, but other wise fit fairly well. When she re-entered the dojo Ron and Kim were already changed and waiting for her. After looking at her for a moment Ron said, "I don't know Sheila; it looks strange seeing you in white. Maybe we should order some stuff in green huh."

While they were warming up Sheila turned to Yori and said, "I haven't really worked out with a group in a while. If I forget myself I may unintentionally 'light up', if I do please let me know. I don't want to cause any problems or hurt anyone." To Sheila's puzzlement Yori simply laughed, "Oh Sheila-san, you have Stoppable-san's American sense of humor." Sheila noticed that Ron and Kim had sat down in a corner of the mat looking at each other, Ron was holding Kim's right wrist and neither saying a word, but there was a look of concentration on both their faces. Yori tapped Sheila on her shoulder, "Sheila-san, Kim and Stoppable-san will be a while before they join us, perhaps the two of us can get to know one another with a short sparing match while we wait."

Hirotaka stood to one side as Sheila and Yori squared off against one another. Shortly after the traditional bows Sheila was staring up at Yori from the mat and knew that she was up against an extremely competent opponent. For the next ten minutes the two moved around the mats in a deadly dance, Sheila noticed that Yori kept changing fighting styles forcing her to alter her defensive and offensive moves. Sheila soon found herself lost in the match, it had been a long time since she had practiced with anything other than a syntho-drone and since they always reacted the same way to any given situation she found that she was enjoying the challenge. Suddenly Sheila noticed that the blows she was directing at Yori were blazing with a green glow that lit up the dojo. She realized that she had slipped into her normal combat mode and was using plasma power against Yori. The thought caused her to hesitate for a moment and that hesitation cost her. Yori took immediate advantage of the distraction and swept Sheila's feet from under her in a crouched whirling sweep. A moment later Sheila realized she was again lying flat on her back looking up at a smiling Yori.

As Yori extended her hand to help Sheila up from the mat she was saying, "Thank you Sheila-san, that was as interesting as I thought it might be. We should try to spar on a regular basis though. I am not sure if you are aware, but when you start to use you're 'gift' you depend less on your fighting prowess, this may open you up to attacks that would not be possible otherwise." A puzzled Sheila regained her feet and asked "Uh… I'm really sorry Yori, I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" A still smiling Yori shook her head "No, of course not. I had knowledge of your power so I was of course prepared." Sheila was about to ask how she had prepared when she noticed a blur of motion off to the side of the mat. As she turned to stare all thought of Yori was lost to her.

What she had seen was Kim and Ron sparing at the far end of the mat. Each kick or jab, though powerful, was precisely blocked by the other with no apparent effort. When Sheila had first turned to watch she had been astounded at the speed and ferocity of the attacks, and the longer she watched the faster the two seemed to move. It was then that she noticed a soft blue glow surrounding both Ron and Kim. As the glow brightened the speed of the attacks grew until Sheila was reminded of the sight she had seen on the video tape in Drakken's lair.

The match ended a few minutes later when Kim went flying across the mats in an arc. A smiling Kim jumped up quickly and bowed to Ron, as he returned the bow Kim ran across the mat and threw herself into his waiting arms. "Your right Ron" Sheila heard Kim say, "All I have to do is concentrate and I can control how much or how little of the Band's power to use. It's nice being in control again." Ron then looked up at the clock on the wall and said "Hey, I better get going, I don't want to keep Mr. Dr. P. waiting." Ron gave Kim a quick kiss as he set her back on the mat. "I'll peek in at the twins before I leave KP; you stay and get some more practice in. I'll be back before you know it." Waving at Yori, Hirotaka and Sheila Ron left the room.

For the next hour the three girls and Hirotaka sparred, it ended up with Yori, Hirotaka and Sheila against Kim. Sheila was surprised that Kim was easily able to keep the three at bay, even though, at Yori's encouragement, she ignited her hands and had been throwing plasma bolts at Kim for the last 20 minutes. She watched at bolt after bolt of plasma missed Kim entirely, once she had ended with Kim's back to her and released a bolt she was sure would strike Kim squarely in the back. She watched, as the bolt seemed to hit an invisible barrier and bounce harmlessly away. It was then that she noticed Ron's pet Mole Rat had his head sticking out of a pocket in Kim's Gi. It was staring at her with its small black eyes and as the bolt had bounced away she could have sworn she heard it say "No. no, no".

Once they had stopped they had returned to the kitchen and were sipping on bottles of water. "Tell me." Sheila said, "Does weird stuff happen all the time in this house? Or is it just because I'm here?" The answer came from behind her "No, I think it happens all the time." Sheila turned to see a blue eyed older woman with red hair standing in the doorway. "Hello, I'm Anna Possible, Kim's Mom." The woman said as she walked over to the table. "Uh… Hello. I'm Sheila Go, I'm a... a…" Kim completed the sentence for her "She's a friend of ours mom, she'll be staying here for a while.

Anna got a cup of coffee before she sat down at the table, "Nice to meet you Sheila, have you known the kid's long? I don't remember them mentioning you." Sheila didn't know exactly what to say so she simply told part of the truth, "Well, I've known them both for a few years now. We meet every once in a while when they're on uh… missions." Sheila looked over at Kim who understood immediately and changed the subject by asking her mother how the operation went. Anna then went on about how successful everything went, the types of equipment the hospital had and the other doctors thankfully taking Sheila 'off the hook', for now.

After about five minutes Anna yawned. With a slightly embarrassed look she said, "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was. If you kid's will excuse me I think I'll get cleaned up before James gets here." Kim smiled at the mother and said, "No big mom, we have to get showered and changed anyway. Ron left about an hour ago he should be back any minute." Anna stood, and as she left the kitchen said "Nice meeting you Sheila, I'm sure we'll get a chance to talk later."

As Sheila was showering and changing she was thinking about the way her life was going to unfold from this day on. The work-out in the dojo had proved to her that she needed to have action in her life, she just didn't feel alive unless she was challenged. She had a fleeting thought of rejoining 'Team Go' but as soon as she thought of listening to Hego giving orders again she dropped that thought immediately. She was still contemplating her future when there was a knock on her door, "Sheila? Are you decent?" Kim asked from the hallway. When Sheila opened the door and saw Kim standing there she realized with a rush just what her former enemy had done for her, how Kim had put her reputation on the line to give her a second chance at life.

Kim was shocked when Sheila opened the door and just stood there for a second with a strange look on her face, then Sheila had rushed forward and engulfed her in a crushing hug. With Sheila's head resting on her shoulder Kim heard Sheila say in a cracking voice, "I don't know how to thank you Kim, I'll just never understand why you and Ron did this for me… I… "Kim put her arms around Sheila's shoulders and patted her back for a second before she replied with a laugh, "Well, you always were the toughest one I ever had to fight. Maybe I'm just trying to make my life a little easier. Come on; let's go downstairs, I thought I just heard Ron coming back." Sheila broke away from Kim almost reluctantly before the two new friends walked down the stairs side by side.

When they entered the entry hall she saw her father standing in front of the portrait with his arms around Ron while her mother just stood to one side with tears running down her face. When James broke away from Ron he turned and stared at the portrait on the wall for a moment before he turned and looked at Ron again, his voice was shaking a little when he said "Now I know for sure that my little Kimmie-cub is in good hands Ronald, for that I thank you." James spun around suddenly when he heard Kim say from behind him, "Hi Dad." The scene with Ron was now repeated with Kim at the receiving end of the hug. "Kimmie, I'm so happy that things worked out with Ronnie, you don't know how much I've worried about the two of you over the last few months."

James realized that Kim had not come downstairs alone and turned to see who was with her, a strange look crossed his face when he saw Sheila. "I know you don't I?" James said, "Yea, you're that girl that works with Drew aren't you?" James put a protective arm around Kim's shoulders and dragged her back a few steps. Ron stepped up in front of James, "Mr. Dr. P., it's okay, this is Sheila. Kim and I are kind of uh... helping her get away from that life. It'll take some explaining but I promise you no one here is in any danger from Sheila." James relaxed slightly and was more than a little surprised when Kim took his arm from her shoulder and walked over the Sheila and placed her arm around Sheila's shoulder. "Dad," Kim said pointedly "I'd like you to meet a _friend_ of mine, Sheila." James stood there for a moment before he realized just what Kim was saying; he then took a step forward and looking Sheila straight in the eyes held out his hand "Nice to meet you Sheila, I don't think we've ever been formally introduced. I'm James, Kim's father." As Sheila took his hand in hers she started crying openly.

The next three days settled mostly into a routine that was filled with morning and afternoon work-outs, meals like Sheila had never tasted before and, for Sheila anyway, finding out just what a real family was all about. There were some exceptions to the routine, the call from Dr. Director that Sheila was no longer a wanted woman anywhere in the world had prompted Ron to new heights in the kitchen when Ron created two new dishes, Pasta Kimberly and a special sauce that he called Sheila-Pesto, He proudly presented Sheila with the recipe for the Sheila-Pesto after the dinner. The other special occasion was a shopping spree where Kim, Sheila and Yori spent an entire day in Go City. The cash card that Ron had given them as they left seemed to be inexhaustible and the three women ended up having to have a truck deliver the bulk of their purchases.

The parts of the day that Sheila had enjoyed the most were the morning and afternoon work-outs. The always started with a kind of free for all where all five of them kind of went against anyone and everyone. Sheila didn't really didn't pay any attention but they always ended with either Sheila and Kim against the other three or Sheila and Ron together fighting off the others. Kim's parents and the twins had left for Middleton just that afternoon and to Kim's surprise there had been no questions about when she was planning to come home. The five remaining people and Rufus were sitting in the TV room watching a sit-com when a familiar sound caused Kim to jump up from the couch.

**BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP**

Kim snatched the Kimmunicator from the side table and pressed the connect button.

Kim: "Hey Wade, What's the sitch"

Wade: "Hi Kim, we have a special request from GJ, I accepted it for you because of how serious it is."

Kim: "That's okay Wade, I have no problem trusting your judgment. What have we got?"

Wade: "Well, it looks like the Russian mafia has stolen a couple of nuclear warheads from a depot in the Ukraine, they have plans to sell them to a group of middle eastern terrorists. I have a current location of the group and GJ wants you guy to go in with them to get the warheads back."

Kim: "Wow, that does sound serious Wade. We're on our way, feed the coordinates to Ron's Kimmunicator and we'll talk to you once we're in the air for any updates."

Wade: "Okay Kim, just so you know, with the speed you guy's will be traveling you'll probably be the first strike group on the scene, but GJ will only be about ten minutes behind you. I'll have more details by the time you guy's call me back. Talk to you then."

Wade's face faded from the screen as Ron stood up. Kim and Ron had just walked to the door when Ron turned around and said, "Hey Sheila, you up for a little exercise?" "Me?" Sheila said, "You want me to come with you?" Ron simply smiled and said "Why do you think we've been having you work with either Kim or I as a team for the last few days?" Sheila didn't give but a moments thought before she rose from the chair she had been sitting in. With a large smile on her face she said "Hey, I guess I gotta go, if I let anything happen to you two I go back on the wanted list don't I." As the three left the room and hurried upstairs to get changed Hirotaka looked at Yori who was leaning against him on the loveseat, "You know" he said, "We'll have to arrange for more transportation so we can go with them some time, it sounds like they're going to have some fun."

Next – The _really_ New Team Possible


	6. Chapter 6 The New Team Possible?

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

**AN:** Sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up, just couldn't seem to get it right. Still not really happy with it but it gets the points I wanted to make across. Sorry it's a little short.

**

* * *

spectre666:** Yea she and Mr. Dr. P did, I just couldn't bring myself to write it. (Parents don't do that do they?) 

**Zaratan:** No it's not just redheads, I've run across it no matter the hair color. Not sure what it is but it can be unnerving at times.

**conan98002:** Wait, the best is still about two chapters away. The bad guys get some unexpected help that kind of evens the playing field.

* * *

Sheila couldn't believe how excited she was becoming the closer they got to their destination; after all she couldn't count how many times had she already gone into situations similar to the one they were heading for. Kim and Ron had kept up a continuous banter over the planes communication system with an occasional squeak from the ever present mole rat during the first part of their flight but now that they were getting near they switched into what Sheila supposed was 'Mission Mode'. Wade was on the screen of the small Kimmunicator plugged into the flight panel near Ron but his voice was piped over the communication system so a four way discussion was taking place. 

"Correction" thought Sheila, "A five way discussion" Sheila was surprised that Ron's pet mole rat seemed to be part of the planning for the mission. At first Sheila thought it was just a joke but she soon realized that Rufus was actually taking part in the planning of the mission. Looking over Kim's shoulder she saw that Rufus was sitting on Ron's shoulder and was wearing a miniature headset that linked him into the com system. It was surprising Sheila was that she was actually beginning to understand the squeaks coming from the diminutive member of the team, what was shocking her was that the comments being squeaked into the conversation were actually intelligent suggestions on how the mission should proceed.

Wade had gathered a lot of intel in the short time they were in the air. The team now had a floor plan of the warehouse where the warheads were being stored and a count of the number of 'targets' in the area. Unfortunately Wade was not able to penetrate the warehouse itself, a small amount of radiation leakage from the warheads was disrupting his sensors, not enough leakage to be a physical hazard but enough so Wade was unable to pinpoint the placement of those inside the warehouse itself.

It had been decided that Sheila, Kim and Rufus would enter the warehouse from the roof while Ron was going to take out the two guards stationed outside and then just walk in through the main entrance hopefully causing a distraction that would allow the girls and Rufus to proceed unseen to the warheads and render them useless by removing the trigger mechanism.

They had landed behind another warehouse about a block from the target and so far everything was going as planned, Sheila, Kim and Rufus were walking down a stairway from the roof after Sheila had knocked out the guard on the roof with a quick kick to the jaw. They had reached a mezzanine over looking the main floor of the warehouse and located the crates that they hoped contained the warheads when Kim whispered to Sheila that Ron was going to be entering in a few moments, Sheila was about to ask how she knew when the small personnel door opened and Ron stepped into the warehouse. As expected all eyes turned toward him immediately and Kim stood and silently fired her grappling hook around a girder and was about to repel down to the floor behind the crates when all hell broke loose.

Kim felt a flash of heat as a plasma blast flew past her shoulder, about ten feet in front of her she watched as the ball of plasma seemed to impact with something in mid-air and there was a small puff as something exploded. Following the line of sight Kim now noticed that there was a guard standing on the mezzanine directly across from her and he had a silenced rifle pointed in her direction, another flash of heat flashed by her shoulder at continued until it reached the standing guard, it impacted in the center of his chest and he flew backward about twenty feet and through a dirty window and disappeared into the night beyond. Kim heard Sheila say, "Go Kim, I'll take care of the rest of them" As Kim lowered herself to the floor she saw several blasts of green plasma being hurtled toward a small group of armed guards that had appeared from behind a wall of boxes and were firing across the expanse at Sheila as she stood above the descending Kim drawing the attention of the guards with the constant barrage of plasma balls that were flying their way.

Ron took instant advantage of the chaos above him and, moving with incredible speed, started disarming those around him as they aimed their weapons upward toward the woman causing the destruction of their comrades above them. As each man was disarmed he fell to the floor unconscious when Ron either punched of kicked each of them in turn causing little or no injuries other that instant unconsciousness. The guards on the mezzanine above him were not as lucky as each was thrown backward when several very well placed balls of green plasma impacted the exact center of their chests.

Within a short period of time it was all over, thirty five members of an elite group from the Russian Mafia were scatted unconscious either inside the warehouse or lying smoking and charred outside shattered windows or against the walls where they had been thrown by Sheila's blasts. Rufus had been able to enter the crates and had removed and destroyed the triggers on each of the warheads while Kim disabled the three guards stationed to protect the warheads.

Sheila was making her way down from the mezzanine as Ron called Wade and informed him that the warheads were secure. Wade was just informing Ron that a contingent from the Russian military and members of the UN disarmament commission would arrive in about ten minutes when Sheila walked over to him. Kim walked over to Sheila a few second later and stood there looking at her for a few second before rushing forward and embracing Sheila saying "I don't know how to thank you Sheila, I'll never forget what you did." Sheila winced when Kim's arms went around her and it was then that both Kim and Ron noticed blood dripping from a slash on her arm.

"S-S-Sheila, you've been shot!" Kim stammered as she quickly started examining the wound on Sheila's arm. "It's nothing" Sheila said, "I've had worse, by tomorrow you won't even know it happened. I heal fast." Kim noticed that the blood had already stopped flowing when Ron interrupted her examination, "What happened up there anyway?" Kim looked over at Ron before replying, "There was a guard across the way from us, I didn't even see him but, thankfully, Sheila did. He had already taken a shot and Sheila vaporized the bullet before it hit me. She saved my life Ron."

Ron. Kim, Sheila and Rufus were headed for home after making sure that the warheads were properly transferred to the UN disarmament committee and the still unconscious members of the mafia were in the custody of the military. The wound on Sheila's arm had been looked at by a medic that had arrived with the military who failed to understand how such a small wound had bled so profusely. There had been a lot of questions as the warheads had been transferred but Ron had avoided most of them by not letting anyone know that the Kimmunicator could act as a translation device. Ron had enough knowledge of the Russian language to understand that most of the questions revolved around the military wondering where the rest of the squad had gone to and why they had left just the three of them there to watch over the prisoners.

The excitement that Sheila had felt during the flight earlier had not yet left her, she was sitting in her seat with a small smile on her face remembering the feeling she had always had when she had been a part of 'TEAM GO'. That feeling was back again for the first time in years, this time there was no Hego there with his post-mission criticism of everything he had felt she had done wrong. Instead there had been pats on the back and congratulations from the UN team and the Russians. Most importantly to her there had been the personal thank you from Ron for protecting Kim's life. Even during the time she had spent with Dr. Drakken Sheila had always gotten a list of all her faults after a mission, this was the first time that Sheila could ever remember where her activities were just accepted and appreciated. The smile on her face was there because she just realized that this was the happiest she could recall ever feeling and it was because she was now considered to be, of all things, part of 'TEAM POSSIBLE', will wonders never cease.

The following morning as Sheila made her way to the kitchen and the incredible smell of homemade waffles there was still a smile on her face. There had been no post-mission debrief unless you want to count the brief four way hug as the team separated for a good nights sleep. Sheila's smile grew slightly broader as she remembered the sounds coming from across the hall that indicated to her that Ron and Kim were not quite through 'hugging' yet, not for a couple of more hours. No sooner had she sat down at the table than Ron was placing a cup of coffee in front of her with a smile on his face. Kim was recounting the mission to Yori and Hirotaka and felt a small rush of excitement again when Kim told her two friends the story of Sheila saving her life, Sheila almost spilled her coffee when Yori jumped up from her seat to wrap her arms around Sheila. The story of the mission was interrupted when Ron placed a huge platter of waffles on the table and took his seat, for the next twenty minutes the only sounds to be heard were when Rufus kept squeaking 'More please" as he finished one waffle after another. It didn't dawn on Sheila that she now understood the rodent's squeaks until later that day.

After breakfast was finished and the table cleared there was the familiar BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP of the Kimmunicator. Wade had gotten a call from Dr. Director early that morning but Wade had waited to call Kim and Ron till he figured they had gotten enough rest. Betty Director had called for two reasons, first to thank 'TEAM POSSIBLE' for the successful completion of the mission, and secondly to ask if the rumors of a green skinned third member of the team were true. Truth be known Ron was a little taken aback that Dr. Director had even brought up the question of Sheila being along on the mission and decided to nip the question in the bud so to speak. After giving Kim and Sheila a questioning look Ron asked Wade to connect him to GJ, Kim stood and walked over behind Ron so she would be visible on the screen and motioned Sheila to do the same. After a moment of indecision Sheila stood and moved to stand beside Kim.

The screen soon split to reveal Dr. Director and Wade simultaneously. Ron decided to begin the talk as he said, "Good morning Dr. Director, I heard that you had some question about the mission yesterday. Maybe we can answer them for you." On her screen Betty Director saw Ron with Kim looking over one shoulder and Sheila looking, a little uncomfortably, over the other, then a fourth figure showed itself as Rufus scampered up onto Kim's shoulder and looked directly into the screen, it seemed as if the entire team from last nights mission was putting forth a united front to answer any and all of her questions.

Dr. Director: "Hello Ro….Uh… Team Possible. Hello Sheila. Well I just wanted you to know that the UN disarmament committee called last night to express their gratitude for the swift recovery of the warheads and the Russian government called this morning to do the same. It appears that you may have helped smooth over some problems that the diplomatic corps has been having with the Russians because they called also to express their thanks."

Ron: "As a very special woman would say, 'No big'. Tell them all they are very welcome, we're glad we were able to help. Is that all?"

Dr. Director: "Well… There were some questions about the uh… composition of the team."

Ron: "Oh? In what way?"

Dr. Director: "Maybe we should discuss this later Ron. It's a delicate subject and may require a little bit more privacy."

Ron: "Oh, I don't know Betty, after all there's no one here now except the members of the team that went on the mission last night so anything you have to say can be said here and now."

Sheila was a little surprised that Ron was all but telling Dr. Director that she was now considered a member of the team, the surprise turned to a slight shock when she felt Rufus scamper from Kim's shoulder to hers and hear him say "Yea, just usss"

Dr. Director: "Okay, I guess she should hear it anyway. The delay that caused the Russian call was their recognition of Sheila Go at the scene. It wasn't until later that her description was recognized as fitting Shego and the Russian government was a little concerned that we sent an ex-criminal on such a delicate mission."

Ron: "Oh, is that all. Hey no problem, just remind them that she may be an ex-criminal, and I stress the 'ex' part, but she is also an ex-hero. Remember, she was a member in good standing of 'Team Go' before she ever got a reputation as a criminal."

Dr. Director: "Now why didn't we think of that?" a slight smile suddenly appeared on Betty Director's face, "I think that's just the way I'll explain it to them. Thanks for that Ron, its absolutely brilliant. Oh, and I guess a welcome is due you Sheila, if you are indeed now a member of 'Team Possible' and since they are an official department of GJ, I guess that makes you a new addition to GJ. Am I reading you correctly Ron?"

Ron: "Yep, after what she did for us last night I can't think of anyone, other than KP herself, I would rather have covering my back than Sheila Go."

Sheila felt Kim's arm across her shoulders as she suddenly felt her face warm slightly, on her it resulted in a slightly greener tint rather than the normal redness. As Kim gave her a slight squeeze Sheila heard her say.

Kim: "Ron's right Dr. Director, without Sheila at out side last night I'm not sure what would have happened. If you need a unanimous agreement about it then, Yes, consider Sheila a member of the 'New Team Possible'."

From her shoulder Sheila heard a small squeaky voice as it said "Uh huh, Uh huh."

Dr. Director: "Well, I guess that makes it official. Ron, I already sent the GJ ID's and badges for Kim and you, I'll have to get a set made up for Ms. Go. I'll send them to your house as soon as I can get them ready."

Ron: "Thanks Betty, Glad we could be of help. Try to remember though, GJ missions are supposed to be few and far between okay?"

Dr. Director: "I'll remember Ron. Thanks again for your quick response. Kim, Ron, Sheila, thanks again, from all of us."

As Dr. Director's face faded from the screen Sheila heard a small voice from her should that cried "Hey.. me too". It was then that Sheila realized she had understood everything Rufus had been saying. "My God!" Sheila said, "It actually does talk" As Rufus scampered back to Kim's shoulder she heard a very clear response that said, "Hey Mom, She called me 'IT' Sheila was about to respond with an apology but when she opened her mouth what came out was "MOM?" Now Kim was blushing as she looked at Sheila and said, "It's a long story Sheila, lets finish our coffee and I'll try to explain."

As the four members of "Team Possible' sat and finished their coffee an older man with slightly blue skin was reading his morning copy of 'Villain Daily' in a lair carved out of the American Cordillera mountains in Mexico. Just as he was raising a cup of coffee to his lips he suddenly dropped the cup causing coffee to spill over the blueprints scattered on his desk. Letting the spilled coffee go unnoticed Dr. Drakken stood suddenly and his voice boomed throughout the lair "IT CAN'T BE, NOT SHEGO, NOT WITH THE PRINCESS AND THE BUFFOON, IT JUST CAN'T BE" Even the syntho-drones knew enough to stay away from his office when Dr. D. was ranting, and it sure sounded like he was in a rant for about the next twenty minutes.

Dr. Drakken was shocked; there was a story in the 'Know Thy Enemy' section of the 'Villain Daily" about a mission in Russia that Team Possible had gone on just yesterday. The story continued to give as many details as to how the Team had worked as they were able to get from interviews with the now incarcerated members of the Russian Mafia. There in bold type was a paragraph entitled 'Drakken and Shego - Hero's or Villains'. From the description the woman who shot green bolts of plasma from her hands could be none other than Shego. He knew she had gone on vacation a few days ago but had been so involved with his new venture that he paid little attention to the fact that she was gone longer than she originally planned. As he read the story for the third time he started fuming, "How could she do this to me" he thought, "after all I've done for her she put's my good name in the crapper by associating with those goody two-shoes" It was then that his phone began to ring, looking at the caller ID he thought to himself "It'll take some fancy footwork if I'm going to salvage my reputation let alone my latest venture from this mess" Dr. Drakken answered call after call for the next four hours, most from his new 'partners' in the end it was decided that there would have to be a face to face meeting of the new 'Consortium' before any decision could be reached. They all refused to tell Dr. D. where the meeting would be held and said they would 'send someone for him' when the meeting place had been decided on. Until then he was supposed to just 'sit on his thumb' and wait.

Kim had just finished dialing the phone number and was waiting impatiently for the person to answer when she finally heard Monique's distinctive voice on the other end of the line. "Hey, if this is a sales call you can just forget it buddy, this girl don't buy nothin' from freaks on phones" "Hey Mo" Kim interrupted before Monique could disconnect, "It's just me, I'm calling from Ron's house that's why you don't recognize the number" "KIM" she heard as she jerked the phone away from her ear for a moment "Girl, you better have a really good reason for not calling and letting me know what's going on. Did you say Ron's house baby, as in THE RON" Kim chuckled as she answered "Yea Mo. The Ron's house. I've been staying here for the last few days and... well I guess I don't really have a reason for not calling sooner, it's just that things have been kind of hectic around here and I just lost track of time, I hope you'll let me apologize." There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Kim heard Monique's voice "Only if part of that apology is telling all girl, now give, the Mo-Mo needs to know all." Kim smiled at the quick acceptance from her friend "Well Mo, I was kind of hoping that we could get together to talk. This is going to take a while and besides I'd like to see you" Moniques answer was swift, "You got it baby girl, just tell me where and when. But I gotta know one thing right now. Is everything copasetic with you and Ron?" With a small sigh of relief and a smile in her voice Kim said, "More than copasetic Mo, perfect."

"Whew, that's a relief," said Monique, "I stopped at your house several times and no one was ever at home. I was freakin that something had happened to you, Felix didn't know anything and Wade wouldn't tell us anything except that he knew you were okay. So where and when K, we got a lot of catching up to do." "Sorry Mo," Kim replied, "The family was here with us for a few days tha's why they weren't home. As to where and when, how about lunch at the Bueno-Nacho, say about 12:30 this afternoon. Ron's been dying to sit in the old booth again, Oh can you get hold of Felix and ask if he can come too?" "Girl, Felix is right here listening; we've got our heads glued together like we were stuck together like you and Bon-Bon were that time. He'll be there." Kim apologized to Monique again before signing off and finding Ron to tell him that the Lunch with Felix and Monique was a go.

At 12:25 that afternoon Ron landed the jet at the rear of the parking lot of the Middleton Bueno-Nacho and the two made their way to the entrance. Rufus had his head sticking out of Ron's pocket, his nose in the air sniffing deeply and muttering "Cheese, Cheese" Glancing at Ron Kim could swear that he was doing the same thing. As soon as they entered they spotted Monique sitting at their old booth with Felix sitting in his chair pulled up to the table. As they came closer Monique noticed them and a broad smile glowed on her face, but only for a moment, "Hey girl, "Monique said, "I thought Ron was coming with yo….." It was then that Monique saw the silly grin on the face of the tallish, well muscled blond standing hand in hand with Kim. "OH… MY… GOD" Monique cried, "Ron? Is that really you?" As Kim slid into the booth closely followed by Ron he answered "Yep, it's me Mo. How are you? It's been a while huh" Ron looked over at Felix and continued "Hey buddy, nice to see you again, I really missed going up against you in Monster Mayhem." After Monique was able to talk again she demanded to be caught up on everything. Kim mostly obliged leaving out several things, the powers that she and Ron now possessed, Sheila, and the fact that she and Ron were now sharing a room and a bed were not mentioned. During the discussion Ron had gone to the counter and returned with enough food to feed an army. He was digging into his third Naco with a dreamy smile on his face when he noticed Monique staring at the door with a surprised look on her face.

Bonnie Rockwaller entered the Bueno-nacho for a quick bite before returning to her shopping, as she walked in she saw Monique and Felix sitting at a booth, she then saw a shock of auburn hair on the girl seated across from Monique and knew immediately who it was, but it was the tall muscular blond sitting next to Kim that drew her interest. "Looks like little Kimmie finally gave trying to find that looser Stoppable" She thought, "I'll just have to go over and show this new guy of hers what he's missing." Walking up to the booth Bonnie couldn't resist pulling Kim's chain a little, "Hey Kim, I thought you might still be at home pining away for that boyfriend that ran out on you." Looking at Ron she then said, "Hi handsome, My name is Bonnie Rockwa………" Ron looked up at Bonnie with his trademark grin plastered on his face, "Hi Bon-Bon, How've you been" Across the booth Monique couldn't take it anymore and started laughing so hard she snorted the soda she had been drinking out her nose. Seeing this Kim and Felix started laughing too while just sat there looking up at Bonnie as if waiting for a welcome home kiss.

The friends arranged for Felix and Monique to come to Go City for a while if their parents would let them before taking their leave of Middleton and heading back home. "Funny," Kim thought, "I've only been there a few days and I already consider it my home." Ron and Kim talked on the way back about how to break the news of Sheila to Mo and Felix but were not able to find a solution to the problem. Back in Go City Ron and Kim entered the house from the garage only to hear the sounds of practice coming from the dojo. Deciding that they could use a bit of exercise to work off the huge meal (Well Ron's huge meal anyway) at the Bueno-nacho they walked into the dojo to find not only Yori and Hirotaka but Sheila in a three way sparing match. "Sheila!" Kim called from the door, "shouldn't you be taking it easy with that wound on your arm?" Sheila stopped when she heard Kim and walked over to where Kim and Ron were standing, She was wearing a pair of jogging shorts and a slightly small sports bra that left her arms bare. Looking down at the bandage on her arm she reached up and after quickly unwrapped the gauze she pulled the patch from her arm saying "Thanks Kim, I forgot all about it." Kim grabbed her arm to see if she had opened the wound again but just starred at the arm in shock, there was absolutely no indication that Sheila had been shot just lat night, not even a scar. "I told you, I heal fast. Something to do with the comet I guess."

Sheila then ran back to Yori and Hirotaka who had not stopped sparring and joined back in as though she had never left. Kim looked at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders and walked off toward the changing rooms soon followed by Kim. Two hours later after the five combatants had showered and changed back into street clothes Sheila walked up to Ron. "Ron? I was wondering if I could get a ride back into Go City. I'd like to pick up my jet if you think you can find room here for it, and I need to get some uh… stuff from the store. I left a little money in my jet for emergencies and it should be enough for my current needs. "Sorry Sheila." Ron said, "I didn't know you needed anything from your jet, Wade was able to locate it and had it transferred to a shop on New Jersey that's making some modifications to the engine and Communications systems. It was supposed to be a surprise when it got here the day after tomorrow." Sheila was surprised that Wade had been able to locate her cloaked jet let alone break the coding that, she thought, prevented any tampering. "Well.. I guess I can wait for a couple of days if I have to, thanks anyway." Ron stopped her before she could walk away, "Hey, if you still need some stuff from the city why don't you three girls take a ride in and get what you need?" Sheila looked a little embarrassed when she replied "Well… I'm a little short of cash right now, I left almost all of it back at Drakken's place, all I had was in the jet." "Hey that's not a problem, come on I was just going to give you guys the stuff anyway."

Wondering what Ron was talking about she followed Ron to the Kitchen where Yori, Hirotaka and Kim were sitting around the table talking about things they could try at the next practice session. "Hey KP," Ron called as he sat down, "Sheila needs to go into the city and pick up a few things, why don't you three girls go in and go shopping?" Kim visibly brightened for a moment before she replied "Uh.. Ron I'm kinda broke right now, about the only thing I could afford would be Smarty Mart and you know how I feel about that." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he removed three cards from the wallet and tossed them on the table before returning it to his pocket. When Kim reached out and picked up the cards she saw that they each had the name of one of the three of the girls on them. "Just got them this morning," Ron said, "the bank sent them over with a special messenger" As Kim handed Yori and Sheila their cards Ron continued, "Those are cash cards, you use them just like regular cash. I wasn't sure how much to put on them so I started with about $100,000.00, if that's not enough let me know and I can call the bank."

The girls just looked at Ron with their mouths hanging open before they looked at one another and Sheila cried "SHOTGUN" as the three jumped up from the table and ran to the garage. Trying to decide which car to take was their first problem but was quickly settled when they spotted a large SUV on one side of the garage that looked like it might just be large enough to carry what they intended to buy, if not they could always have stuff shipped. Kim ran back into the house a moment later as though she forgot something, running up to Ron she wrapped her arm around him and after giving him a quick kiss said. "Don't wait up Ronnie and if Wade calls tell him I'm already on a mission" Kim ran back out just as quickly and Ron soon heard the roar of the SUV as it sped of down the driveway. Hirotaka just looked at Ron as they both said "Woman"

Coming soon: More Monique and Felix, more bad guys and unfortunately more Bonnie (this time with friends) Well I wish the girls happy shopping. Wonder if Kimmie is going to pick up 'something special' for Ron?


	7. Chapter 7 Drew, Is that you?

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

Wil: Opps, your right. Keep nitpicking please, it may help to keep my mind in the game.

Sorry for the delay, had to go over the outline again. Got kind of off track but it's back on course now. Please R&R

**_

* * *

Chapter 7 – Drew Lipski, is That You? _**

Dr. Drakkenwas fuming with anger as he sat on the hard bench of the transport that the Consortium had sent to pick him up. "Monkeys!" he was thinking, "They had the unmitigated gall to send monkeys for me!" He understood of course that monkeys, after all, were expendable. But still it was very undignified to be sitting here, blindfolded and with his hands tied behind his back. He could tell by the many turns that the aircraft was making that they were taking the 'scenic view" to wherever it was they were going.Not once since the ride had started two hours ago had he stopped thinking about what he would do to Shego once he got his hands on her. No matter how angry he was each time his thoughts turned to Shego the anger suddenly drained out of him replaced by another emotion, one he had been hiding for years, one that he had sworn he would never reveal to anyone. The popping of his ears brought him back to reality and the sound of the landing gear being deployed confirmed his suspicion that they had finally reached their destination.

"I should have been planning ways to get out of this situation," he thought absently as he was roughly brought to his feet and herded down a ramp and out of the aircraft. His blind fold was soon removed and as his eyes adjusted to the light again he saw he was standing in front of a single wooden chair that was bathed in light, across from him seated at a large table were the primary members of the new Consortium. Drakken felt his anger return when he noticed that the center seat, the seat that was rightfully his, was currently occupied by Montgomery Fiske.

To the left of Monkey Fist were Duff Killigan, Señor Senior Sr., Señor Senior Jr., Professor Dementor and Andria Lynn; to his right were Fukushima, Aviarious, Falsetto Jones, Amy Hall and Frugal Lucre. At a slightly smaller table to one side of the chamber were representatives from the Yakusa, The knights of Rodigan and the Russian mafia. Monkey Fist was the first to break the silence, "Sit down Drakken. As you might imagine there are a few questions we have to ask."

For the next two hours Dr. Drakken was asked question after question, it was clear that the group in front of him thought that since Shego had crossed over to the 'good guys' it stood to reason that he must have crossed over too. Monkey Fist suddenly slammed the table in front of him with a hairy hand, his face showed just how exasperated he was as he shouted, "THIS IS GETTING US NOWHERE. MONKEY NINJA'S, COME TO ME" Drakken was soon surrounded by small simian forms dressed in black. "I assume you remembered to bring the device," he stated calmly. He was answered with a loud chattering as the Monkey Ninja's turned and fled the room.

Soon the sound of a heavy machine being dragged into the chamber could be heard and Drakken turned to see what was being brought in. "M-M-My Brain Drain Machine" Dr. Drakken stammered in fear, he knew just how much pain could be inflicted when someone was placed into the machine's lone seat and he had a sneaking suspicion just who that person was to be. Twenty minutes later the guards outside the chamber were shivering with fear as they heard the screams that echoed through the halls through the door of the chamber.

It had been quite a morning for Kim Possible. After a quick light breakfast followed by an exhausting workout Kim had shanghaied Ron into a private fashion show as she tried on all of the new items she had bought the day before. Ron had looked a little miffed at first but when she stated showing him the 'private' wardrobe items she had bought she could tell by the slack-jawed look on his face that all would be forgiven, luckily she had shown him the 'special items last or they would still be at it.

After the 'fashion show' and the 'cool down' period for Ron Kim had received a phone call from Monique. Her 'rents had given her the go ahead to visit for the weekend as soon as they heard it was with Kim, Mrs. Renton had given Felix the okay also so Kim and Monique had spent an hour on the phone planning the activities for the upcoming weekend.

Kim and Ron were sitting in the kitchen over their respective choice of beverages when Sheila appeared in the doorway. One look at Sheila was all it took to realize that there was something terribly wrong; her normally green tinged face was pale and she was griping the doorframe in an attempt to keep herself on her feet, an attempt that was doomed to failure. Ron instantly jumped to his feet and ran to where Sheila was slumping toward the floor. With a feet forward slide that would have been the envy of a baseball player stealing second base Ron reached Sheila just as her head would have hit the floor but instead landed softly in his lap. "Sheila" Kim cried as she also jumped to her feet.

Followed by Kim, Ron had picked up Sheila and gotten her to the couch in the den, Kim saw that the color was returning to her face as a low moan escaped her lips. Suddenly Sheila's eyes snapped open and she snapped to a sitting position yelling "Doctor D.,… Drew!" As Sheila's eyes started to focus again she noticed that she was sitting on the couch in the den and a bewildered Kim and Ron were on the floor at the side of the couch. "What happened?" Sheila asked. A worried Ron explained Sheila's collapse in the kitchen as Sheila closed her eyes and placed the balls of her hands against her temples. After Ron finished Sheila said, "I remember walking down the stairs, I was thinking that I would have to call Drew and try to explain why I wasn't coming back when I heard a scream in my head… that's the last thing I remember."

Kim had her Kimmunicator out and was talking to Wade, After explaining the situation Wade had directed Kim to point the Kimmunicator at Sheila so he could do a quick scan. As the faintly yellow beam played across Sheila's body she was shaking her head trying to get her thoughts in order. She watched as a worried Kim was staring into the screen of the device as a voice issued from the small speaker, "Well.. a slightly elevated heartbeat and a strong presence of adrenalin in her system, but otherwise there doesn't seem to be anything wrong that I can find Kim." Sheila was replaying the moments in her head trying to remember exactly what had happened, suddenly her eyes cleared and she swung her feet off the couch and stood. "It's Dr. D." she said, "Something has happened to him, I could feel it."

"Ron" Sheila said, "I need to get to Mexico as soon as possible, can I use the jet?" Ron and Kim looked at each other for a moment before they both stood; "Let's go" was Ron's only comment as he turned to leave the room with Kim walking by his side. It was at that moment that Sheila realized that she was never going to be alone again; she now had friends, friends that would be at her side with no reservations and no questions. With a new confidence in her step Sheila followed the two teens to the garage without another word.

As soon as they landed outside the lair Sheila knew that there was something wrong, none of the automatic defenses had kicked in and they were able to land just outside the entrance without any challenge at all. As they approached the entrance Sheila broke into a run as soon as she noticed that the doorway stood open to the world. A quick look through the maze of corridors and numerous rooms only confused the trio further; while there was no one there it did not look to be deserted, just vacant. There was still power and the lights were still on in several of the rooms, syntho-drones stood around immobile as they waited for instructions that never came. The only sign that anything was amiss was when Sheila noticed that a large piece of equipment was missing from the main lab; there were scrapes on the floor that clearly showed that it had been hastily moved out toward the entrance, Sheila could not remember exactly what had been removed and suggested returning to Dr. Drakken's office which they had looked into earlier and found empty.

Sheila sat at the desk in the office only to find herself looking at a blank screen on the computer; a quick scan by Wade showed that the computer had been wiped of all information. Looking through the desk for a hardcopy of the inventory Sheila was surprised when she found a small silver frame in a drawer that looked like it had been forced open. The picture in the frame brought a sharp intake of breath from Sheila, it was a picture of her, it showed a younger Shego sitting in a swivel chair with her feet up on the console in front of her while she was filing her nails. Staring at the photo for a few seconds brought memories to the surface, memories of seeing the frame before, Sheila now recalled several time when she had burst into one of Dr. Drakken's offices over the years only to have Drakken reach up, remove the frame from his desk, and place it carefully into a drawer.

As Sheila was staring down into the frame she felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder, looking back she saw the face of Kim, once her enemy, now her friend, with a knowing look on her face. "You didn't know did you?" Kim said. "No, I never even suspected." Sheila replied. As Sheila looked back at the photo in her hand her thoughts were interrupted by Ron who had been talking to Wade on his Kimmunicator, "Wade thinks he may be able to get something from the computer" he said as he plugged his Kimmunicator into the computers USB port. After a few seconds wade's voice floated up from the device, "Okay Ron, got it. I should be able to get something from what was left; I'll know in a few minutes and get back to you." Ron removed the device and placed it back into his pocket.

Sheila had found her room just as she had left it and after packing a small satchel the three left the compound, Sheila had given the syntho-drones instructions to protect and maintain the area using non-lethal force if necessary and closed the door behind them as they left. About halfway back to Go City the sound of Ron's Kimmunicator broke the silence that had settled over the trio, "Yea Wade," Ron said, "What's the sitch?"

Wade: "I wasn't able to get much from the computer but I think you'll find what I did get very interesting."

Ron: "So spill already Wade, what were you able to find out."

Wade: "I was able to get a lot of e-mail headers from files, I didn't get the e-mails themselves but the senders ID's were still available. In the last two weeks there has been a flood of communication between Dr. D. and just about every bad guy that Team possible has ever been involved with. It was either a reunion or something big is in the works, something really big."

Kim: "Couldn't it just be keeping in touch Wade?"

Wade: "Not likely Kim, about two weeks ago the e-mails jumped from once a week to several a day, there was also indications of a lot of video conferencing going on. From the looks of it Drakken and the others were planning something that involved all of them. I'm printing out a list of all of the names that I was able to figure out at Ron's house right now. It'll be waiting for you when you get there."

Ron: "Thanks Wade, can you keep an eye open for any sign of Drakken for us? We didn't like the looks of things back there, it could mean nothing but Sheila's convinced that Dr. D's in trouble and that could mean trouble for us."

Wade: "Already on it Ron, I started a search while you guy's were still on your way there. Oh I was able to find out what that device was that was missing was, it was Drakken's Brain Drain machine. Since most of Drakken's stuff uses enormous amounts of power I've also started a search for unusual uses of power. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything."

Kim: "As usual Wade, You rock!"

Wade: "Hey Kim, it's what I do. But thanks. Talk to you guy's soon, bye."

As the screen blanked Kim shifted in her seat to look back at Sheila who was sitting in the backmost seat. "Don't worry Sheila, if anyone can find out what happened and locate Drakken its Wade." Sheila just shook her head; in her hands was the small silver frame she had found in Drew's desk, in her head was a flurry of thoughts and emotions that she had hoped she would never have to deal with.

Back at the house Ron was looking over the list that Wade had transmitted to his printer while Kim and Sheila were sitting on the couch in Ron's office. Kim had her arm placed over Sheila's shoulder that Sheila found surprisingly soothing, the two had been talking for the last fifteen minutes and Sheila had just come to realize just how much she really cared for her former employer. "Hey Sheila" Kim said with a chuckle in her voice, "Look at it this way, it took me almost thirteen years to realize what I really felt for Ron, you've been able to beat my time by almost ten years." Looking up at Kim with a small smile Sheila had been about to answer when they were interrupted.

BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP.

Kim immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator, hitting the button she said, "Go Wade, What's the sitch"

Wade: "I've got something that you may want to look into. There was a huge power surge from a supposedly uninhabited area in Nevada a few hours ago. When I started looking into it I found a police report of a man found wandering around in a daze near Walker Lake in Sothern Nevada. He was brought to a hospital in Hawthorn Nevada and the only thing he seems to remember is his first name, he said his name was Drew."

Kim: "We're on our way Wade, can you contact the authorities and let them know that Team Possible is interested in this guy. It may help smooth the way."

Wade: "You've got it Kim; I'll let them know to expect you."

Ron had overheard the conversation and was already folding the list and placing it in his pocket, "I'll fill you guys in on this list on the way there, let's go." Once again the trio found themselves jetting over bleak landscape but this time with a little hope to see them through. Ron had been going over the list during the flight, it seemed to be a rouges gallery of all of the foe's they had come up against since they started going out as Team Possible, the only name that seemed to be missing was Ed Lipski (aka Motor Ed) which they found interesting since he was related to Drakken. As they landed in the parking lot of the Hawthorn Hospital they found two squad cars waiting for them. The police were very helpful in getting them into the hospital and they were soon talking to the doctor that had examined the wanderer.

"Well" the doctor was saying, "Aside from some strange minor burns on his temples he seems to be in good shape. The memory loss troubles me a little, I can't really find any reason for it, I can't find any injuries that would account for it. Other than some chaffing around his wrists and those superficial burns I mentioned I couldn't find any other injuries at all." During the talk Sheila started to get the feeling that they were on a wild goose chase, not once did anyone mention anything peculiar about the patient, Sheila was sure that if the patient had blue skin it would have been mentioned. After thanking the doctor the three entered the room, as they neared the bed that had been indicated, the person in the bed turned his head to see who was approaching. All three members of Team Possible stopped in their tracks and just stared, there in the bed was Drew Lipski, Not Dr. Drakken but Drew Lipski, not a tinge of blue could be seen on the face that was looking back at them. "Hello," came the unmistakable voice from the bed," Do I know you?"

Fukushima was sitting next to a very angry Monkey Fist on their way back to England, "How was I to know that using that confounded machine on him would make him useless to us" he was ranting, "If I had known I would have taken everything of his from the lair instead of just that infernal device of his." There had been a long discussion after Dr. Drakken had been subjected to the Brain Drain machine. They had discovered that Drakken was completely innocent of scheming against them but unfortunately they had also discovered that the machine not only read the thoughts of the subject but it erased them as well. Dr. Drakken and all his inventions were now unavailable to the Consortium and that was quite a loss. Professor Dementor also claimed to be an evil genius but the devices he came up with were no match for the things that Drakken could design and build. Seeing they had no chance of utilizing Drakken anymore they had just left him strapped in the chair to die and left. Duff Killigan had been the one to discover that Drakken had somehow gotten out of the chair and apparently wandered off. Killigan had forgotten his favorite putter and had gone back for it about three hours later and made the discovery, a search of the area had found no sign of Drakken.

Kim had no problem convincing the doctors at the Hawthorn Hospital to let her make arrangements to have their patient transferred to Middleton Memorial Hospital. As soon as they found out that the eminent Dr. Anna Possible was willing to take the case the transfer was done in record time. The fact that the red headed teen making the arrangements was Dr. Possible's daughter _and_ leader of Team Possible only served to speed thing along even faster. Sheila had not left Drew's bedside since they had arrived.

Drew had been reluctant to be alone with her at first, after all she had green skin and that was kind of weird wasn't it? But after he saw the way she smiled at him and heard the gentle way she talked to him he quickly changed his mind. After a talk with her mother, that was quickly set up by Wade, Kim told Ron and Sheila that they should tell Drew nothing other than they were friends and were here to help him. Whether it was old memories or just the way she was talking to him was not known but Kim and Ron soon saw that Drew was captivated with Sheila, she sat at the side of his bed and held his hand and every time he was asked a question Drew would look at Sheila first before answering.

Sheila insisted that she stay with Drew while he was being transferred to Middleton so Ron and Kim flew back home alone. Kim packed a few things for Sheila and then they flew to Middleton to talk to her mother before Drew's arrival. Anna met Ron and Kim at the hospital, after a small but heartfelt reunion between mother and daughter Kim stated telling her mother of the circumstances behind the current situation. While listening Ann could not help but notice with a small smile that Ron, who had always been there but had seemed to always be a step back and slightly behind Kim, now stood confidently at her side. The transport from Nevada arrived just as Anna was finishing reading the report from the doctors that had examined Drew when he had been admitted in Nevada. The fact that Drew had remembered his first name and still had his speech and motor skills was promising; she had already notified her staff to call in experts on memory loss and was confident that she would be able to help.

The following 48 hours were surprising ones for everyone, Kim and Ron had decided to stay in Middleton for a while and had talked about where they would stay. It was finally decided that Kim would stay at her parent's house while Ron, worried about Mr. Possible's reaction, would stay in his old room at his parent's house, Kim had been the hardest to convince that this was the best course of action. The first surprise was when James Possible had arrived at the hospital; he had known Drew at college and was concerned for his one time friend. When he met Kim and Ron in Anna's office he hugged his daughter and shook Ron's hand then said, "I assumed the two of you would be staying for a while so I took the time to get Kim's room ready for the two of you." It took a moment for Kim to realize exactly what her father had said but when she looked over at Ron she saw by the deep red blush on his face that he had understood the comment at once. James had simply made the statement, then turning to his wife, had started asking questions about Drew's condition as though nothing out the ordinary had happened.

The second surprise had been that Sheila had refused to leave Drew's side; she had insisted that she be allowed to remain in the room with him for the present. Seeing how much Drew had come to trust and rely on Sheila, Anna had reluctantly agreed to the arrangement and had a second bed placed in the room Drew was to occupy. One surprise seemed to follow when James had stopped in to see Drew; Drew had looked up and said, "Jim? Jim Possible? Is that you?" Anna had been delighted to hear that some of Drew's older memories had remained; she raised her prognosis for recovery from fair, to good.

There were surprised in store for Sheila too when her brother Mego and the twins showed up a couple of hours later. Ron had talked to Mego a few times lately and found that he was not a bad sort at all. Mego had been happy to hear that Ron had been able to work out a deal for Sheila and asked Ron to let him know if there was every anything he could do to help. As soon as Ron had told him how sad Sheila was feeling about Drew's condition Mego had immediately come to the hospital to let Sheila know that he and the twins were there for her.

One of the surprises turned out to be a break for Team Possible. Kim and Ron had decided to give Sheila some time alone with her brothers and were leaving the hospital when a nurse stopped them on their way out, "Ms. Possible, I have a call for you" "For me?" Kim had replied as she accepted the phone from the nurse at the desk. She knew immediately who the call was from as soon as the voice answered her "Hello" "Hey Red" the voice had said, "I just heard about Drew, Seriously, is he going to be okay?"

"Ed Lipski?", Kim replied, "Is that you?", the voice on the other end of the phone was silent for a moment before Kim heard a hesitant reply, "Yeah Red, it's me, but hey, I was just worried about Dr. D. ya know. I don't want you like tracing the call or nothing ya know." Kim waited for a moment before replying, "No big Ed, Drew's family right? I can't fault you for checking up on family, it just wouldn't be right." "Hey that really righteous of you Red, Seriously. So like is the dude going to be okay?" Kim's mind was working about a mile a minute at the moment and it took her a few seconds to answer Ed's question, "Uh… We're not really sure at the moment Ed. Physically he seems to be fine but he appears to have lost some of his memory, we're not even sure how it really happened but maybe you can help us figure that out."

The line went silent again for a moment before Kim heard Ed Lipski's reply, "Well Red, like you said it a family thing right, so if I can help you get whoever or whatever did this to Uncle Drew I can't say no now can I, Seriously." Kim was startled for a moment after hearing Dr, Drakken referred to as 'Uncle Drew' but recovered quickly and replied "I think I can arrange it so you can come to the hospital and visit Drakk… uh… Drew if you want. After you visit maybe you, Sheila, Ron, and I can sit down and figure out what happened. Does that sound okay to you?" "Sheila? Who's Sheila Red? Is she kind of like a doctor or something?" Kim suddenly remembered that Motor Ed wasn't aware of recent happenings and quickly explained "Uh.. no Ed, Sheila is Shego's real name, she's here with Drakken right now." Ed's worried voice answered almost immediately "You mean that scary green lady is there with Uncle Drew, Seriously? She's not the one who did this to him is she?" Kim tried to formulate exactly how to answer this for a moment but decided it could wait till their meeting "Yes she's here, but no, she defiantly had nothing to do with whatever happened. She's worried Ed, that's why she's here. As a matter of fact we brought her here" Again Kim heard nothing but silence for a moment, "Okay Red, Like you never lied to me or anything right so I guess it's okay, seriously. I'm not really in the neighborhood right now, but I can get there sometime tomorrow morning. If that's okay then I guess we have a deal right. No cops or nothing okay?" Kim felt they were about to get a break so she answered with relief evident in her voice, "Deal Ed, No Police, No GJ, just us. Just come to the hospital and see Drakken, I'll make sure they're expecting you, Sheila can explain thing to you if we're not here when you arrive. See you then."

After ending the call Kim turned to Ron to explain. Ron simply held up his hand and said, "Don't bother KP, I followed the conversation in you mind. Pretty cool actually. I think your right, Ed might be the link we need to figure out exactly what's been going on." Kim and Ron left the hospital and after a quick stop at the mall for a change of clothes for Ron wnt to Kim's parent's house to get settled in. Anna and James Possible got back to the house just as Ron was putting the finishing touches on the dinner he had insisted on preparing and after a long after dinner conversation to bring Kim's parents up to date on Kim's 'Training' everyone retired to an exhausted sleep after a particularly tiring day. There were no muffled screams from Kim's room that night, Ron was adamant about that much to Kim's dismay, but Ron could of sworn he heard some strangely familiar sound coming from down the hall during the night, strangely Kim didn't seem to hear anything at all.

Next: Motor Ed and the 'Plan'


	8. I have returned

Please excuse the absence; I am beginning to add on to the story 'Beginnings' now. I hope to have a chapter or so up soon. Getting a slow start as I try to get back into the swing of writing rather than reading.

Still catching up on all of the stories that have been posted recently, some are just fantastic. My sincere compliments to all of the writers out there, great work and keep it up.


	9. Chapter 8 Discoveries

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

**Middleton General Hospital – Drew Lipskie's room**

Sheila woke slowly; she carefully disengaged her hand from the hand that she had been holding most of the night, the hand of Drew Lipski. Taking great care no to wake him Sheila released her hold and carefully placed Drew's hand on the bed. Sheila then stood and raised her arms above her head arching her back slightly and stretched, barely holding in the moan that threatened to escape her throat. As she stretched to one side and then the other to work out the kinks that you invariably get by falling asleep in a chair her mind began to wander.

Physically Drew seemed to be doing just fine. This brought up the problem of what he was going to do once he was released from the hospital. More specifically, she thought, what was she going to do with him? He certainly was not in any position to take care of himself at the moment, he was a forty something man with a mind that had apparently lost about 20 years of memories as close as Dr. Possible could determine.

The train of thought she was currently on lead to her thinking of her current living conditions. Again she was struck with awe that she was not only living with people that she had considered the enemy as little as a month ago but was also now a member of an elite division of Global Justice. She sat again in the chair and let her mind roam for a while as she stared at the sleeping form on the bed before her.

**Morning – Possible Residence**

As Kim slowly opened her eyes the following morning she had the strangest feeling that there was something wrong but for the life of her couldn't quite place her finger on what. As she was staring at the ceiling she heard a voice in her head say, _"About time you were up KP". _Looking around Kim realized just what it was that she felt was wrong. This was not the room she now considered 'hers' it was the room that she had grown up in. As sleep faded from her mind the previous day suddenly came into focus.

Quickly Kim drew a robe around her pajamas, actually a loose pair of old sweat pants and a teal top with a picture of a pandaroo embroidered on the front, and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen Kim stopped short and a small smile crossed her face as she took in the sight that greeted her. Seated at the familiar kitchen table were Ron, her Mother, her Father and the tweebs. This she had seen many times over the years, it was the fact that they were all dressed as she was, in pajamas and robes that brought the smile to her face.

Kim headed for the coffee pot and as she walked behind Ron she ran her hand through his perpetually rumpled hair, "Morning all" Kim said as she reached the coffee pot, "Anyone need a refill?" receiving all negative replies Kim moved back to the table and slid onto the bench beside Ron. As soon as she had taken her seat a familiar sound interrupted their "Family" morning.

**BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP**

Reaching into the pocket of her robe Kim brought out her seemingly ever present Kimmunicator, Pressing the well worn button she said "Hey Wade, what's the sitch".

**Wade**: "Morning Kim, I just got a hit on the website that your visitor will be getting into Middleton in about three hours and will meet you at the hospital."

**Kim**: "Thanks Wade, we'll be there to meet him. Hopefully he can shed a little light on what's going on."

**Wade**: "Okay Kim, just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

**Kim**: "Thanks Wade I'll be sure to keep that in mind and let you know."

**Wade**: "Hey Kim, can you give a message to Ron for me?"

**Kim**: "He's right here Wade, you want to talk to him?"

**Wade**: "Yea, I sure do. Thanks Kim."

Kim handed the Kimmunicator to Ron and then lifted her cup to take a needed sip of her coffee. She continued to listen to Ron and Wade as they started their conversation.

**Ron**: "Hey Wadester, what's up buddy?"

**Wade**: "Hey Ron, just wanted to let you know that the work crew showed up this morning but Yori jumped in with both feet and tried to take over. Hirotaka called me and let me know that there may be some problems, she actually told the guys to paint the basement pink Ron, PINK, I can't work in a pink room, next there will be doilies' and stuff all over the place…"

Listening to the conversation Kim was a little startled to hear Wade sound so rattled. In all the time she had known him he was always calm and cool but now he was almost ranting. There was also the comment Wade had made about not being able to work in a pink room. If she was hearing correctly it was Ron's basement that was being painted not Wade's room. As she looked over at Ron she saw the goofy smile that she loved so much creep across his face getting larger and larger as Wade's rant went on and on.

**Ron**: "Wade, Wade, be cool man. The crew I hired has very strict instructions about what to do and what not to do, besides, you're going to headed there yourself in a little while aren't you?"

**Wade**: "Yea, I was planning on leaving in a few hours, but it sounds like I should plan on going earlier, before I end up working in either an area that's either poufy or a mini Japanese garden. Once I get there I may make a few changes if that's okay with you Ron, my holo-environment projectors have to set up just right."

**Ron**: "Hey Wade, not a problem at all, if there is anything that needs to be added or changed just go ahead and tell them to do it. I've got that crew I was using a few months ago coming in to help too."

**Wade**: "Okay Ron, see you soon."

There was the sound of a decidedly female voice in the background, you couldn't make out the words but the tone was defiantly one of a mother addressing her child.

**Wade**: "Oh by the way Ron, mom says to thank you again. You'd think she was actually glad to get rid of me or something"

**Ron**: With one of his patented silly grins on his face "Not a problem Wadster, I just seemed like the best way to do things all around ya know, especially with the current situation as it now stands"

**Wade**: "Yea, I know what you mean Ron. Well I better get moving, I've still got to set up the new center so I can sync it with my system here. I'll be talking to you Ron, tell Kim I said goodby."

**Ron**: "You got it Wade, talk to you soon."

A slightly confused Kim watched as Ron pressed the 'OFF' button on the Kimmunicator and handed it back to Kim before turning back to his tea. Kim watched him for a moment before she made a small "Ahem' sound that caused Ron to quickly set his cup down and turn quickly to face Kim. "Sorry KP, I forgot that you didn't know about the changes we were making at the house." Kim looked quizzically at Ron for a moment before she said "What kind of changes Ron?"

"Well for starters," Ron replied, "The sub basement is being converted to a sort of command center, Wade was getting kinda cramped in his room and his 'rents were on his case about getting out of the house more often so I figured since I had a lot of room I wasn't using we could kinda kill two bird with one stone, Ya know?." Kim looked over at Ron for a moment before she asked, "And Wade agreed to this without talking to me first?" Ron looked confused for a moment before he stammered "Ah… well… Wade and I kinda started this before when I was kinda … a …. ya know, in the background and stuff and then with everything that's been happening since then it kinda slipped my mind that this was in the works."

Kim looked into Ron's eyes and could see that he really wasn't trying to hide anything from her, a small smile tweaked the corners of her mouth slightly as she sent a quick thought to Ron "_Hey Ronnie? Any chance we can get the crew to soundproof a certain room in the house while they're there?_"

The rest of the family couldn't help but overhear the conversation, at least the conversation they could hear and were totally surprised when Ron started blushing and spilled tea from his seemingly forgotten cup onto the table. It wasn't until a suddenly tea soaked Mole rat squeaked 'HEY' that Ron seemed to recover and dashed to the counter for paper towels while Kim just laughed. Everyone at the table looked puzzled, everyone but Anne Possible that is, her look was one of satisfaction, similar to the look of a person that had just gotten another piece of a puzzle getting them closer to completing the whole picture.

**Middleton General Hospital**

Three hours later found Kim and Ron standing outside Middleton General Hospital watching as a large blond with a mullet hairdo walked up to them.

**Motor Ed**: "Hey Red, thanks for meeting me" Ed Lipski looked at Ron for a moment before saying "Hey Red, I thought this would just be between us, seriously, what's with the bodyguard"

**Ron**: "Hey dude, I haven't changed that much."

**Motor Ed**: "The sidekick? Whoa man I thought you left, you really beefed up man, seriously"

**Kim**: "No big Ed, We'll take you up to see Drew but in return we would like to ask a few questions after you're done, is that okay with you?"

**Ed**: "That's cool Red, if it'll help find out what happened to Cousin Drew I'm glad to help, seriously"

Just as they were reaching the door to Drew's room Sheila came walking out into the hallway. "Ed", Sheila said, "What are you doing here?" "Hey pretty lady." Ed started "I'm here to see Cousin Drew, I mean, Seriously, I shoulda known that something was gonna go wrong when I saw all the guys that were there last time I saw him. I mean when a bunch of crazies like that get together something's gotta go wrong ya know."

Sheila stood stock still and just looked at Ed for a moment then her eye's tightened a bit and she took a step forward as she spoke "What guys Ed? Do you know who did this to Drew?" Motor Ed took a quick step back as he raised his hands up in front of him "Hey babe, Seriously, I left as soon as Cousin Drew told me what was going down, I mean it was like crazy ya know, Seriously, I left even before the others even knew I was there, Seriously"

As much as she didn't want to Kim interrupted Ed before he could continue, "Hey Ed, why don't you go see Drew before we get into this, we'll be waiting in the lounge at the end of the hall. Come and get us after your visit and we can grab a place a little more private to continue this conversation."

Ed looked at Kim for a moment before replying "You got it Red, Seriously, I'll go see the Cuz and you guys chill for a while. Seriously." With that Ed turned and entered Drew's room. Ron, Kim and Sheila turned and started walking toward the waiting room at the end of the hall, they hadn't gotten twenty feet when they heard a slightly muffled "Whoa dude, like you're not blue anymore, Seriously!" While Ron's face contorted into a familiar lopsided grin hopes that the talk between Ed and Drew might just spark some memories swan in the heads of the brunette and a redhead walking with him.

A few minutes later Ron had departed to get some 'snackage' and drinks from the group of vending machines nearby leaving Kim and Sheila alone in the otherwise deserted waiting room. "Kim," Shelia started "What's going to happen to Drew now?" Kim looked over at Sheila and saw the look of concern in her eyes. "Don't worry Sheila," She started, "He's going to be Okay my mom says…" "That's not what I mean Kim", Sheila interrupted "I mean what's he gonna do once he gets out of here? He's not Dr. Drakken anymore, he's just plain Drew Lipski, I can't see him going to live in one of his drafty old lairs and, for that sake of what mind he has left, I sure can't see him moving in with Mama Lipski"

Kim could see that Sheila was really worried about Drakken and was about to tell her that something could be worked out when a voice behind them answered instead, "I guess we'll just have to take him with us until we can figure something out." Both women spun around to find Ron standing behind them with a half eaten candy bar in one hand and a can of Pepsi in the other. They both continued to stare at him as he walked around the chairs and took a seat across from Kim and took a sip from his can of soda.

"WHAT?" both women said at the same time, Ron spun his head quickly to look at them and for a few moments looked back and forth at both women as though expecting something. He than got a large grin on his face and with a voice filled with triumph said "Jinx, you both owe me a soda!"

His grin, if anything, got even wider as he continued, "Man, I don't believe it, after all these years I finally did it, I finally won a jinx. Wow, coolio, I mean whoda thought that after…" "RON!" Kim interrupted, "What did you say?" Ron looked quizzically at Kim for a moment before he replied "Aw Man, KP, I did win one didn't I? I mean you guys said 'What' and I called jinx first, that counted didn't it?" Kim shook her head as though trying to make sense out of what Ron just said before she replied "Not that Ron, before that, about taking Drakken with us."

With a relieved look on his face Ron said "Oh, that. No I never said we would take Drakken with us." Kim opened her mouth to respond when Ron just continued "I said we could take 'Him' with us, and 'him's' .. I mean 'he's' not Drakken anymore, he's Drew, Drew doesn't even know who Drakken is." He narrowed is eyes slightly and looked directly at Kim before continuing "You could feel that about him, couldn't you?"

This caught Kim by surprise and she thought back to the times she was in the room with Drakken, for the life of her she remembered nothing like Ron was suggesting. Without even thinking about it she sent to Ron's mind, '_Ron? I'm not sure what you are talking about, I didn't feel anything different at all when I saw Drakken. I mean, I saw that he wasn't blue anymore, and I know that he lost the last few years worth of memories, but, I didn't feel anything different at all. Do you mean you can tell something about him just by looking at him?'_ It was a few moments before Kim got her reply _'Sorry KP, I thought that you would have felt the same things I felt. Yea, I guess that's as good a way of putting it as any, I could feel that he wasn't Drakken any more, all that's left in there is Drew Lipski, a very confused and frightened Drew Lipski, but still just Drew Lipski'_

During the exchange between Ron and Kim Sheila just sat and watched them. Her mind turned to her earlier thoughts while watching Drew sleep this morning. "I'll be damned," she thought, "they're doing it again; they're actually having a conversation without saying a word out loud. I wonder if this is how they always knew exactly what the other was going to do when they were shutting down Dr. D's plans all those years." Her eyes widened when Ron looked over at her and said "No Sheila, this is a recent development; I just always seemed to know when Kim was going to zig and when she was going to zag."

**Monkey Fists Lair – Amazon Jungle**

Lord Montgomery Fisk sat and stared at the screen in front of him slowly scrolling through the report recorded by the Hawthorn police department in Nevada, a report recording the discovery of a man wandering near Walker Lake and answering to the name of Drew. When he got to the potion of the report depicting the transfer to Middleton General Hospital under the care of the renowned Dr. Anne Possible his expression turned from one of relief that his prey had been located to one of anger that there was a chance of the plan being discovered.

"What more could go wrong?" thought Monty as he glared at the screen, "First we just can't seem to locate the pretender, then six months later the cheerleader seems to drop off the face of the earth." Monty sat for a while going through the papers sitting on his desk, while the earlier reports seemed to show a steady decline in the cheerleader's abilities the most recent ones showed a disturbing trend. Her abilities were not only back but seemed to be better than ever.

It was the last report that disturbed him the most, not only had the young woman succeeded but the reports showed that, of all people, Shego seemed to be teamed up with her. It was the report of the third and forth team members mentioned in the report that gave him any joy at all, while the description did not seem to match there was no doubt in Monty's mind that the male member of the team was the pretender. It was the mention of the final, and most diminutive, member of the team that had finally convinced him and the rest of the consortium. Who else but that bumbling idiot of a pretender would have a Naked Mole Rat as a companion? 

Coming to a decision Monkey Fist reached for the secured phone on his desk and quickly dialed a number, "Another two weeks" he thought as the line rang at the other end, "Two more weeks and the preparation would have been at a stage were discovery would mean little to the outcome of the operation." He had no sooner heard the Scottish brogue answering "Aye" than he began speaking, "There's been a development that requires we move the timetable up considerably. I need you to be ready with your part of the operation within two days." The reply came almost instantly, "Are ye daft man, I canna be ready in two days!"

**Middleton General Hospital – Waiting room**

Sheila looked at Ron with confusion and surprise on her face, had he just answered a question that she had voiced only in her mind? She swiveled slightly and looked at Kim who also had a look of confusion on her face. "Okay Kimmie." Sheila said "Just what in the sam hill is going on?" Kim looked over at Sheila for a moment before her eye's tightened slightly "What did you just call me? I thought we had an understanding about the pet names?"

"Sorry Kim." Sheila said, "force of habit there, but I'm just a little freaked out right now, Ronnie here just answered a question that I had but hadn't asked yet." Looking back at Ron Sheila continued "Well Ron? What about it? How did you know what I was thinking?"

As both Kim and Sheila looked at Ron he nervously looked back and fourth between them for a moment before he looked directly at Sheila and said _"Would you believe me if I said I just guessed?"_ Sheila was just about to answer him when she heard Kim gasp slightly and it dawned on her that while she had heard his reply to her question quite clearly his lips had not moved at all.

**Middleton General - Drew Lipskie's room**

Ed Lipski was getting mad, while it didn't seem that cousin Drew was hurt physically, much anyway, he was defiantly not the same cousin Drew that he had talked to just a week ago. It took Ed about 10 minutes to convince Drew that he was indeed 'Little Eddie', his cousin. To Ed Lipski family was family, you took care of each other and if someone hurt a member of your family it was the honorable thing to do to pay back that hurt, with interest, Seriously! When he had first talked to Possible he had no real intention of telling her anything about the others. I mean he wasn't a stool pigeon or anything was he? But the longer he sat with his cousin the stronger his resolve to 'make it right.' By the time he was getting ready to leave he had decided that telling Red what he knew wasn't enough, he had to have a hand in helping to pay back the ones that had hurt a member of his family. "SERIOUSLY!"

**Middleton Colorado – Bueno Nacho**

Monique and Felix were sitting in the booth that was, for years, occupied almost exclusively by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. In front of Monique was a list she had started of the items she wanted to bring with her for her trip to Go City. What had originally was a weekend trip had been upgraded to at least a week, possibly two. Monique's 'rents' had been convinced to extend the stay when Doctor's Possible, both of them, had stopped by to vouch for Ron. Felix had never had a problem as Doctor Renton knew Ron and Kim quite well and trusted them completely. As she worried over the list, mostly clothing she either had or wanted to purchase for the trip, Felix looked on and every once in a while would roll his eyes when Monique went on and on and on about the virtues and faults of the various items on her list.

In the booth just behind Felix and Monique sat a very curious Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie's ear's perked up each time either Kim of Ron were mentioned. She had been listening long enough to understand that Monique and Felix were headed to Go City to see her high school nemesis and her looser boyfriend. She had also been listening long enough to glean the fact that the looser was once again rich. A plan had started to form in her mind and was slowly but surely taking on form and substance, if Ron was rich than Ron deserved her as a girlfriend instead of that glory hound Possible.

Absently fingering the ruby belt buckle on the belt around her waist a smile started to form on her lips. Bonnie closed her eyes for a moment and started to put her plan in motion. She slowly opened her now slightly moist eyes and a look of compassion took form on her face as the smile disappeared. When she felt she was totally prepared she stood slowly and approached the booth behind her. With her voice cracking slightly as though she had been crying Bonnie said "Monique? I'm sorry to interrupt you and Felix like this but I need to ask you to do me a really big favor."

**Middleton Hospital – Waiting room**

Sheila's mouth hung open as her reply to Ron died in her throat. As her mind tried desperately to understand what had just happened she heard a voice that sounded a little like Kim's quietly say _"Ron? Did you just send that to Sheila?"_ Still trying to get a grip on reality Sheila watched as Ron turned to Kim and say "Yea, pretty cool huh? I just realized that I could do that." This time his lips moved. Sheila finally got a grip on herself and said "Okay you two, before I totally lose it tell me what just happened."

Ron turned and looked once again at Sheila before he spoke "Sorry Sheila, I guess that would be kinda spooky huh. I think it time that KP and I explained some things to you." Kim suddenly came to life as she said "Oh no Ronnie, I have nothing to do with this. As a matter of fact I want to hear your explanation as much as I'm sure Sheila does." Ron looked at the two ladies seated across from him for a moment before he responded, "Okay KP, I'll try." After a moments pause he continued, "Just relax ladies, this shouldn't take long, at least not the way I'm going to do it."

Ed Lipski had left Drew's room and had just entered the waiting room at the end of the hall when a strange sight grabbed his attention. Shego was sitting in a chair with her eye's wide open and a slightly greenish glow surrounding her body, sitting next to her was Red, her eyes were also wide open and she was surrounded by what appeared to be a dim blue glow. Across from the two women was Ron Stoppable, his eye's were closed and while he seemed to be sitting in a chair like the two across from him, a closer look, that required Ed to rub his eye's, showed that Ron was in fact floating an inch or two above the seat of the chair and he was surrounded by a glow that was both a slightly darker blue than the one surrounding Red and edged with a golden halo.

TNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTP

AN: Wow, been a while hasn't it.

Wait a gosh-darn minute here…. Motor Ed wants to help? And just what in heck is Bonnie up to? Golly gee wiz I guess we'll find out in the next chapter… or will we?

Page 10 of 10

\/p> 


	10. Chapter 9 More Changes

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

**Middleton General Hospital – Waiting room**

While Motor Ed was standing in the doorway staring at the strange sight before him Ron, Kim and Sheila were elsewhere, Kinda..

**Monkey Fists Lair – Amazon Jungle**

A Monkey ninja jumped nimbly out of the way as a tea cup came crashing against the wall where he had been standing. Montgomery Fisk had been on the phone for a little over two hours, each passing phone call had increased his rage. The monkeys heard his scream "Don't those fools realize that the entire plan is in danger the longer we allow the pretender to have access to Drakken?"

The last two hours worth of phone calls had been a pitiful waste of time, not one of the members of the new Consortium that he had been able to contact placed any credence in Monkey Fists claims that Ron Stoppable having access to Dr. Drakken was dangerous to the plan. To them, Ron Stoppable was a bumbling buffoon who would occasionally loose his pants during one of Kim Possible's missions and the claims made my Monkey Fist that Stoppable had some sort of mystical powers were laughed off as foolish.

Ten minutes after the last phone call found Monkey Fist walking purposely down a long underground tunnel that lead to his ninja training area. "Fine," he thought, "If I can't get those fools to understand the dangers I'll just have to eliminate the danger myself." At the end of the corridor he opened the heavy wooden door to the training area expecting to see his two hundred elite monkey ninjas completing the training he had assigned them earlier in the day. Fisk's eyes narrowed angrily when he found about 60 of his monkey ninjas standing idly about, reaching out to the nearest ninja he spun him around and all but shouted in his face "Why aren't you training, and where are the others" Monkey Fist's anger rose another notch when all he got in a reply was a shrug.

An hour later Montgomery Fisk reentered his office slamming the door behind him in a rage. All he had been able to learn was that the majority of his elite force of monkey ninjas had, either singly or in small groups walked out the door and into the jungle, all walking the same path away from the lair and toward the port city about 50 miles away. He was unable to determine just why they had left or if they planned on returning, to make matters worse those that had remained seemed less than enthusiastic when he had barked orders at them. The monkeys he had been able to get any response from had claimed that while they would happily follow orders from the 'True Monkey King' they would not follow orders from him.

At then end of the hour Montgomery Fisk had gone from rage to confusion, from confusion to worry and then back again to rage. This time however his rage was not directed at those fools in the new Consortium, or even the monkey ninjas that had deserted him, but at a certain blonde headed young man who, until just now, Monkey Fist had always considered to be troublesome but not really all that dangerous. He had now been forced to revise his estimate of Mr. Ronald Stoppable.

**The Explanation**

There was a slight blurring in the air as Kim looked at Ron waiting for the explanation, suddenly she was no longer in the hospital waiting room but seated on a grassy knoll under a large tree. It only took Kim a moment to realize where she was, she had been here many times, well that wasn't really true she had only been here once that she could recall, but it was as familiar to her as her own home. Looking up she saw exactly what she expected to see, a tree house. Not just **any** tree house but the tree house that she and Ron had spent many happy days and weeks in from Pre-K all the way through their second year of high school.

She remembered when the missions and, well.. just life in general had started cutting into the time she spent here until it seemed that she was here hardly at all. She remembered the last time she was here, not here exactly, but at the real tree house just behind Ron's house. She had been crushing on that synthedrone Erik at the time and had come here looking for Ron to try and understand what was bothering him. A pang of guilt hit her suddenly when she remembered some of the tings she had said about growing up and moving on and then leaving Ron alone when Erik had called from the base of the tree.

Then she remembered the last time she was here, at this particular tree house, the one in Ron's mind and memories. She was just starting to recall the particulars of her conversation with Sensei when she was pulled from her walk down memory lane by a hand tightly grasping her shoulder. "Kim!" she heard from behind her, "just where in the hell are we?" Kim was suddenly brought back to the moment at the sound of Sheila's voice. Just as Kim turned to try and explain to Sheila where they were she heard a very familiar voice come from above her.

"We're somewhere where I have the time to explain things to you Sheila, you wanted an explanation didn't you?" Turning back and looking up Kim watched as Ron climbed down from the tree house. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw that Ron was now wearing an azure robe trimmed in gold and silver that reached his ankles. Just as Ron reached the last two rungs of the ladder his feet got tangled in the long robe and he fell the last 3 feet and landed with and OOF on his back. Kim heard him mumbling as he stood back up "Darn robes, stupid thing keeps getting in my way."

As Kim reached out to steady Ron she noticed that her arm was covered in a sleeve of blue material that looked like silk and was trimmed in silver, looking down she noticed that she was wearing a robe similar to Ron's but nowhere near as ornate. Looking at Sheila she saw she was dressed just as she had been in the waiting room. Other things taking prescience she decided to table any discussion about the way they were dressed for a more important discussion. Kim was just about to release Ron's arm when she heard him whisper "KP, let me do the talking okay? She needs to know some of the truth." Kim merely nodded slightly at Ron before stepping back.

It was then that Sheila spoke for the first time, "And just where is that somewhere Stoppable, and how did we get here?" Looking around Ron replied, "Yea, I guess it does look kind of weird to you doesn't it. Well, as to where we are, we're still in the waiting room of the hospital." As Sheila opened her mouth to argue Ron held up his hand in a wait a second motion and continued "Let me finish before you say anything okay?" Sheila closed her mouth and nodded to Ron. "This place is… well… as near as I can explain it's part of my mind I guess, it's place I can come to and relax, a place I feel comfortable and at ease. Physically we're still in that waiting room but I brought you here because I'm not sure how long it's going to take to explain things properly and I needed somewhere where I can… well… kinda stop time for a while."

A 'HUH" chorused from the two woman immediately and for a moment Ron got that little boy look on his face as he exchanged glances with both women. Just as it appeared that Ron was going to yell something he stopped and a dejected look crossed his face before he muttered "Naa, it just too easy." And then continued in a normal voice "To put it simply, we are in direct mind to mind communication, I'm not controlling you or anything like that, it's just the fastest way to do this. Thoughts are a lot faster than words."

Sheila was silent for a moment before she spoke again "Actually Ron, that kinda makes sense, it's a lot like my martial arts teachers always told me about not verbalizing my moves to myself, just let the mind make them happen. I just never in my wildest dreams expected that anyone could take that to this level." Ron theatrically wiped his brow as he said "Whew, I'm glad you can accept this that way, it'll save a lot of time and since Motor Ed is walking into the waiting room right now we don't have a lot of time left."

Ron had no idea how to explain to Sheila what she really wanted to know at least not without getting into the whole Mystical Destiny thing and he really didn't want to have to explain that. But fortunately he did have a kinda reasonable explanation for what had happened. When asked, Sheila acknowledged that she did know that Ron had been exposed to some kind of monkey thing a few years ago. Monkey Fist was well known as a person who blamed all of his woes on other people and, according to Monkey Fist, all of his failures had been the fault of one Ronald Dean Stoppable. This was a good start for Ron; he didn't want to lie to Sheila so what he told her did have a thin veil of truth spread over it.

Ron explained that the 'accidental' exposure to, what Monkey Fist called, Mystical Monkey Power had indeed had an effect on him. He explained that it had given him a huge boost in reflexes and coordination once he had been able to fully grasp the power, "There were also some effects that took some time to manifest" he explained. Sheila listened attentively for the next 10 minutes or so (subjective time) while Ron told her that the thought exchange she had experienced was one of those effects and was still sporadic and not entirely under his control, "Except with Kim of course." He had said as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Ron ended his explanation full of veiled half-truths by promising Sheila that he had never intended to intrude on her thoughts and that he would work even harder to gain control of that aspect of his 'powers' so that it would never happen again, without her permission.

Kim remained silent throughout Ron's 'explanation' and was slightly surprised that Ron had been able to tell Sheila just enough of the truth to explain what had happened without actually lying about anything. She pointedly realized that Ron had not mention the Lotus Blade or the Band, nor that Kim also had some of the abilities that were attributable to 'Mystical Monkey Power'. She was so deep in thought that she almost missed it when Ron said "We better get back now, Motor Ed has been staring at us for the last few seconds. Get ready ladies, where headed back.. Now!"

**Middleton General Hospital – Waiting room**

Ed Lipski watched at the glows that he had seen (He had seen them, hadn't he?) faded from the girls and then Ron slowly drifted down into his chair and his glow faded also. Ron's head swiveled to face Ed as he approached and then Ron opened his eyes and said "Hey Ed, how was your visit?" Ed was so intent watching Ron that he failed to notice the slight shiver that went through both of the woman as they slumped slightly before sitting up again and turning to face him.

Ed shook his head slightly before saying "Whoa man, seriously, that was way freaky dude and dudets. Seriously." He noticed that Ron just smiled slightly while Kim gave him a 'what are you talking about' look, Sheila on the other hand just looked nervous. As he continued to approach Ron stood and moved to sit directly across from Kim and indicated to Ed that he should sit across from Sheila in the seat that Ron had been occupying just a moment ago. Ed approached the chair but gave it a quizzical look before sitting down and then standing up again quickly and looking back at the chair like it going to bite him. After a moment he gripped the arms of the chair and slowly lowered himself into it. He sat stiffly for a moment before relaxing and turning to face Kim.

"Hey Red," he started "thanks for getting me in to see Cousin Drew, seriously." After receiving a "No big Ed" from Kim he looked at all three of the members of 'Team Possible' before continuing. "If you guy's are going after the ones that did this to my Cuz I want in, seriously" Kim looked toward Ron and then Sheila, she received a small shrug from Sheila and a thought message of "Your call Kimbo." From Ron before she turned to Ed and said, "Any idea of who could of done this Ed?"

Motor Ed's eyes narrowed slightly before he replied "Yea, I do. It was probably this new consortium group the Cousin Drew was putting together. I would guess it's being headed up by Monkey Fist now, but I don't know why they would do anything like this." Kim could feel Ron's mental stiffening when Monkey Fist was mentioned but it was Sheila who stood and spoke next. "Where can I find this 'Consortium' Ed." Sheila said angrily as her hands burst into green flame, "You can have whatever's left when I get done with them."

A slightly cringing Motor Ed looked up a Sheila before he spoke "Hey pretty lady, don't get your panties all in bunch, if I knew where they were I'd be halfway there by now getting ready to put a serious hurt on that buncha freaks, seriously!" The flames on Sheila's hands dimmed for a moment before going out completely. Further discussion was cut short when Anna Possible walked into the waiting room "There you all are." She said as she walked over to the four people in the room, "I've been looking for you" Anna Possible walked over and sat in the chair next to Ron, looking quizzically at Motor Ed she continued "I'd like to talk to the three of you about Drew."

Ron was the first to speak, "Mrs. Dr. P., I'd like you to meet Ed Lipski, he's Drew's cousin." Anna's eye's opened slightly wider as she stood and held out her and to Motor Ed, "I'm very glad to meet you Mr. Lipski, family is very important in cases like this. I'm Dr. Anna Possible, the physician in charge of your cousin's case." Ed looked wide eyed at Anna for a moment before he stood and shook her offered hand. "I'm very glad to meet you Dr. Possible. Are by any chance related to Red… ah, Ms. Possible here." Anna looked over at Kim just as Kim's jaw dropped several inches, she did a double take before she replied, "Ah.., yes I am. Kim is my daughter. I wasn't aware that you and Kimmie were acquainted." With a smile on his face Ed replied "Oh yes, Ms. Possible and I have met on several occasions in the course of my endeavors. She and Mr. Stoppable have been very instrumental in providing me with several, ah.. well.. vacations over the years."

Anna looked over at Kim whose jaw was now an inch lower than it had been a moment ago, "Well now, that's a surprise. I knew Kimmie and Ronald helped people but I never knew that it extended to providing help in securing vacations." (another inch) It was Ron who kept Kim's jaw from unhinging from her face when he broke in "I hate to interrupt Mrs. Dr. P., but you said you had news about Drew." Kim's mouth suddenly closed with and audible 'SNAP', which caused Anna to look at Kim again with a raised eyebrow. Now it was Sheila's turn, "Anna? Is Drew okay? Did something happen?" 

Hearing the concern in Sheila's voice Anna turned and again took the seat across from her; she reached out and took one of Sheila's hands in both of hers. "He's just fine physically Sheila, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Without waiting for a response Anna continued, "In cases like this, where only a measurable amount of memory loss has occurred leaving the patient with a good portion of their past life's memories, it's preferable to get them back into familiar surroundings as soon as possible. Keeping them confined to a hospital with minimal exposure to family, friends and loved ones can make the recovery of memories take much longer. I'm not saying that he'll remember everything if he leaves but his chances of recovery would be much better if he was released from the hospital." Anna paused for a moment and looked pointedly at Sheila and then at Motor Ed, "Is there anywhere he can go where he can be watched but be with people that could possibly awaken the memories he has lost?"

It was Ron that again spoke first, "We were talking about that just a little while ago Mrs. Dr. P. Do you think that Drew would be okay staying with us?" Anna looked over at Ron for a moment before replying, "As much as I trust you Ron," Anna turned and looked at Sheila, "and feel your connection with him would be helpful Sheila, the hospital really prefers to have him released to family." With this comment she looked over at Motor Ed. Ed had remained standing during her talk. "Actually Dr. Possible, I feel that Sheila would be better suited to the task than I. But as luck would have it the four of us were discussing an upcoming joint venture when you arrived. This venture would require the four of us to stay close to one another for a while so if there is no objection I'd be very happy to accept responsibility for Drew and, if I can secure lodging close by, I can assure you that I would be present during most of Drew's waking hours and be an integral part in his, hopefully, eventual recovery."

Once again it was Ron to the rescue, "Actually Ed, Sheila, Kim and I aren't staying in Middleton at the moment but in Go City. I'm positive I can get you set up at the Go City Hotel which is only a 10 minute drive from my home." Ron looked over at Anna Possible, "If that's okay with you Mrs. Dr. P." Anna Possible thought for a moment before replying "I think the hospital would be okay with that Ron." Turning again to Motor Ed Anna asked "Just how long is this ah.. joint venture of your going to take Mr. Lipski?" Ed Lipski (aka Motor Ed) got a very serious look on his face as he replied, "As long as it takes Dr. Possible, as long as it takes."

**Middleton Bueno Nacho **

Kim, Ron, Sheila and Motor Ed were sitting at a booth in the corner of a mostly deserted Bueno Nacho having lunch while Anna Possible was getting the paperwork together for Drew's release from the hospital. Sheila and Kim were watching in awe as Ron and Motor Ed (who displayed very similar eating habits) were devouring a huge tray of Naco's that was placed between them. Rufus was also helping in reducing the stack but, of the three, he, by far, had the best table manners. On the ride over Kim and Sheila had still been speechless, staring at Ed Lipski like he had grown a second head on his very wide shoulders. Finally Kim just couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Okay Ed, I give. My mother now thinks you're a college professor of something, what happened to the Seriously this and Seriously that." Ed looked over at Kim for a moment before he swallowed and answered, "Hey Red, Seriously, I've got like six degrees in engineering, and like four of them are Phd's. Ya gotta take some English courses to round out your education ya know. Man, you turn in a thesis that's not worded just right and the accreditation committees go ape. Seriously." Kim stared at Ed for a moment, "But.. I mean… Ah… If you can speak like that then why in the world would you not do it all the time?" Ed placed one Diablo sauce covered finger to his chin for a second and stared toward the ceiling before replying, "Well Red, it's like this… I is what I is" At this point a miracle happened. Ron stopped eating. Ron looked over at Ed with his tenth Naco still in his hand and said, "Coolio"

Any further profound comments from Ron were stopped by a high pitched squeal from the doorway, "KIIIIMMMM" hearing her name Kim turned toward the door and watched as Monique ran toward her with Felix rolling along at a more sedate pace in her wake. When Monique reached the table she bent and threw her arms around Kim, after a moment Monique looked over Kim's shoulder to see who she was sitting with. Kim felt Monique suddenly stiffen and start to back away; it took a moment to realize what had happened. Monique confirmed her suspicions a moment later when she said with a quavering voice, "K. That's that lady from Australia, the one with the glowy hands" backing further away and looking directly into Kim's eyes Monique continued, "K? your not going all Zorpoxy on me are you?" It took a moment to understand what Monique meant. "No Mo, I'm most certainly not going all 'Zorpaxy'," she chuckled, "this may take a while to explain, why don't you sit down." It was at that moment when Felix rolled up to the table with a smile on his face, the smile disappeared very quickly. Pointing at Motor Ed Felix whispered, "Mo, that's the guy from the junkyard that I told you about, you know the one that later stole my chair." Monique took another step back.

It took about half an hour to get Monique calmed down and get the situation explained. It was still up for grabs as to whether Monique believed it or not. Fifteen minutes later a still slightly confused Monique turned to Kim and said, "Well, K., it looks like it's really the week for enemy's to become friends, you'll never guess who came up to me and Felix yesterday and what she asked me to do…."

**Monkey Fists Lair – Amazon Jungle**

"Vat do you mean dey all left, ver could dey haf gone to. I thought you had dem vell trained" Professor Dementor was having trouble understanding what Monkey Fist was saying. When Dementor had arrived at Fists place earlier Monkey Fist had been in a state. He was going through the lair mumbling about deserting monkeys and that stupid sidekick that used to hang around with Possible, apparently his name was Stoppable. Each time he mentioned Stoppable he stopped and searched around for something to break, the entire lair was strewn with broken cups, saucers, pottery and anything else that could be broken. (and a few things that Dementor would have sworn could not be broken and yet were laying in pieces)

As near as Dementor had been able to determine most of his monkeys had left and the rest were being rude (rude monkeys? Dementor was at a loss to understand that one) anyway Fist had fumed for a while and when he went back for the remaining monkeys to.. it was still a little unclear but it had something to do with the ex-sidekick again. But when Fist had entered their quarters or training center or whatever it was the rest of the monkeys had left leaving nothing but feces and banana peels behind.

An hour had now passed and Fist was sitting (on a broken chair) drinking tea from an old mason jar that he had not seen earlier. (thus it was still in one piece, for the moment) Dementor had listened to him explain that the monkeys had deserted him for the pretender. Dementor had rolled his eyes when he heard about the accursed 'pretender' again. During the last few meetings of the consortium council Fist had driven everyone insane with his Mystical this and Mystical that and how the 'pretender' had stolen the majority of Fist's 'magical monkey powers' (twirl index finger alongside temple) It had finally dawned on Dementor that the 'pretender' and Stoppable were one and the same. Once the connection was made in Dementor's mind he excused himself and left the room. As soon as Dementor was outside he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, as it was connecting Dementor kept nervously glancing over his shoulder to see if Monkey Fist had followed him. Once the line was answered at the other end Dementor spoke "Ve haf a problem, I tink Fist has gone all the way around de bend dis time."

**Middleton Bueno Nacho **

Monique had just finished filling Kim in on her unexpected encounter with Bonnie yesterday and was looking expectantly at Kim waiting for her response. It wasn't long in coming. "Now wait a minute Mo," Kim started, "You said that Bonnie feels so bad about the way she treated Ron and me all the way through high school that she wants to apologize?" Seeing Monique shake her head in the affirmative Kim continued, "And she wants to do it in person so she asked you for a ride to Go City?"

TNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTPTNTP 

AN: Is Monkey Fist really gone this time?

Is Motor Ed really a Nobel Laureate?

Is Chippy on his way to see Ron?

Is Sheila convinced or will she start wearing a tin foil hat?

Is Bonnie really turned over a new leaf?

Next time during 'Love at first fright (or is that sight) 

Page 8 of 8


	11. Chapter 10 Love at first fright

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

_**Love at First Fright – Part 1**_

**Middleton Bueno Nacho**

Monique watched as Kim and Ron left the Bueno Nacho, Sheila and Motor Ed had left a earlier, Ed to fill out the necessary paperwork to release Drew into his custody and Sheila… well she just wanted to be there for Drew. Just moments before Kim had gotten a phone call from her mother saying Drew was ready to be released. After a hasty goodbye and a promise to see them at the end of the week Kim and Ron left for the hospital. As Monique turned back to Felix she inwardly chucked as she saw the excitement in his face that had started as soon as Ron had told him about the new Z-Box and new 3-D version of Monster Mayhem that he had recently purchased.

As Kim and Ron left the Middleton Bueno Nacho their departure was being observed. Across the street was a teal eyed young woman peering over the top of a fashion magazine that hid the rest of her face. Bonnie had originally been following Monique and Felix and had been about to enter the Bueno Nacho when she saw them approach an already occupied booth. Bonnie had quickly retreated when she recognized the auburn hair and realized that Kim Possible was sitting there. She did not want to see Kim, at least not just yet. Bonnie thought she had Patterson convinced of her 'sincerity' but was not yet sure of Renton. Monique had been easy to convince, after all she hadn't have a lot of contact with her during their high school years. That cripple, Felix Renton, on the other hand, had been one of her _projects_ over the years, especially after she had learned that Felix and that loser Stoppable had gotten close.

As Bonnie's eyes followed the retreating forms she found herself watching Stoppable closely. He had really filled out since she had last seen him, she hadn't gotten a really good look at him during that little fiasco in Bueno Nacho, after all he had been sitting the whole time and she _had_ left rather quickly when the others had burst out laughing. Now that she got a good look at him a small smile formed on her lips. She was considering the possibility that maybe, just maybe, she would keep him around for a little while after she took him away from Possible. She slid the magazine higher to totally hide her face when she saw Stoppable stop suddenly and quickly turn in her direction. Had she kept looking she would have seen the knowing smile that suddenly appeared on Ron's face before he turned again and placed his arm around Kim's waist before continuing toward the Hospital.

**The Consortium Lair – Holding Cells **

Monkey Fist was fit to be tied, as a matter of fact he had been literally tied a short time before. He remembered that once Professor Dementor had returned he had seemed much more polite, almost condescending while sitting and listening to his theory about the monkeys leaving to go to the pretender's side. That was when the others had entered, Gemini, Señor Senior Senior, several Yakuzi and Duff Killigan. The yakuzi had jumped him and unceremoniously tied him up, he had tried to explain what had happened but each time he mentioned the pretender the others had simply rolled their eyes at him. Finally a gag was placed over his mouth and it was not removed until he had been placed in the cell he currently found himself in.

**The Consortium Lair – Main conference room **

There was almost a complete silence in the large chamber by the time the gavel struck the table for the third time. Gemini swung his head as his one eyed glare scanned the faces before him. As second in command he now sat at the head of the long conference table with the senior members of the Consortium lining the table on either side of him. Lining the walls around the back of the room were several of the junior members of the Consortium. After a few seconds Gemini looked toward the junior members and started speaking, "For those of you who have not yet heard, there was a closed session of the senior members about an hour ago, due to ah… medical reasons Monkey Fist decided that he would step down as chairman of this committee for a time and as second in command I would take over for a time."

There was a slight murmuring at Gemini's announcement when the representative from The Knights of Rodigan stood and cleared his throat. "Yes" said Gemini as he swiveled his head to look at Sir Edmond, "You have a question?" "I was wondering about the plan," stated Sir Edmond, "I mean.. Monkey Fist and his small army were a major part of the initial thrust against Kim Possible. Does Fist's… ah… illness prevent that? Or will someone else be put at the head of his simian ninjas" Gemini stood silent for a moment before he replied, "Actually the answer to that very question is the reason that you were all called here today. Due to Mr. Fisk's incapacity there will have to be a major change in the plans." Gemini looked around at the junior members and saw them all waiting expectantly. The senior members had already discussed this very issue, it had been decided to avoid any mention of the desertion of Fisk's army and a backup plan that had already been discussed was being put into motion at this very moment. "You may have noticed that Professor Dementor is not present at the moment, he is currently on his way to Dr. Drakken's lair in Mexico to pick up a few items to put a backup plan in motion."

**American Cordillera Mountains in Mexico**

Professor Dementor was at this time landing just outside of Drakken's lair in Mexico, with him he had twenty of his henchmen. As Dementor dispatched his henchmen into the lair they were met by a small contingent of syntho-drones that seemed to be determined to keep them out of the lair. It only took about thirty minutes for his men to disable all of the syntho-drones, who, for some reason seemed to be holding back, it was as if they were afraid of hurting the henchmen they were attacking but Dementor didn't think twice about this, his only concern was getting the devices he had been sent to retrieve. He was also not aware that a silent alarm had been sounded as soon as the door to the lair had been opened.

**Team Possible Jet**

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

Ron was just landing outside his garage in Go City when he heard the Kimmunicator sound. Kim, Shego and Motor Ed were currently in Kim's Sloth along with Drew Lipski heading toward Go City. There was simply not enough room in the jet for everyone, Ron had offered to rent a car or limo but Kim had explained that having her own (very tricked out) car there would be helpful anyway. Ron reached out and pressed the connect button on his Kimmunicator. "Hey Wadester, what's up" Ron was surprised that there was no answering image on his screen when he heard a reply coming from the small speaker, "Hey Ron, I got and alarm from Drakken's lair in Mexico a few minutes ago and since my systems here aren't up totally yet it took a moment to hack into the security monitors at the lair." It took Ron a moment to understand that Wade wasn't at his normal terminal at the moment but sitting in the basement of the house in front of him setting up the new control center. "Well… What's on the monitors Wade? Anything for us to worry about?"

"Oh, Sorry Ron, Still getting used to these new systems, anyway it looks like a bunch of Dementor's henchmen are there, the syntho-drones have been putting up a fight but it's only a matter of time before Dementor's guys break through." Ron gave a small sigh before replying, "I've still got the coordinates in the system here Wade, I'm on my way there now," Ron pressed a number of switches in front of him and the jet responded by aborting the landing and jetting back into the sky in the direction of Mexico. "Let KP and Sheila know what's going on but I don't think taking Motor Ed and Drew along with them would be a good idea. I'll keep in touch and if I need help I'll let you know." Wade's voice again came, but this time from the helmet headphones Ron was wearing, "Okay Ron, I've got Sheila's jet on the way here now, it's about 20 minutes out. If I have to I can send Yori and Hirotaka out to you but I haven't had time to test out all the new systems on the jet yet so I'll hold this as a last resort. Be careful okay"

**American Cordillera Mountains in Mexico**

Ron had engaged the cloaking system on the jet before he hit Mexican air space so Dementor had no idea that there was another, smaller aircraft sitting less than 200 yards from the large transport he had arrived in. He was busy directing the henchmen in moving several of Drakken's more exotic inventions from the storage area and staging them just outside the now open doorway for transfer to the transport. When Ron exited the jet he quickly changed to a spare grey gi that had been stored under the seat then sprinted toward the lair, stopping just out of sight of the lair's doors he summoned the Lotus Blade from Go City. Traveling mostly in the mystic realm it was only a matter of a few moments before Ron felt a surge of power as the Lotus Blade planted itself firmly in the grip of its chosen master.

Dementor was peering at the monitors in front of him and barking orders into the headset that had been installed into his helmet. He had told his henchmen that he was staying on the transport to monitor the transfer of equipment more efficiently but actually would rather sit in the air conditioned comfort of the transport's control room than go traipsing around inside the hot and dusty lair. With the cameras that each of the henchmen were wearing on their belts he could easily direct them to the proper equipment that needed to be 'confiscated' for use by the Consortium.

As Dementor watched the video feeds on the four monitors in front of him he saw the screen that showed the progress of 'Group One' suddenly go to snow, cursing under his breath he reached over to switch the feed to another of the five feeds available for each group. As he switched between the 'Group One' feeds the screen continued to show only snow. Selecting the frequency being used by 'Group One' he spoke into the microphone that jutted from the side of his helmet, "Group von leader, group von leader, vhat is goink on vith your group. I haf lost all feeds from jour cameras." As he waited for a reply he noticed in his peripheral vision that the scene from another of the monitors was going crazy, looking over he noticed that the view he had from the group leader's camera for 'Group Three' was showing the other four members of the group as though seen from twenty feet in the air. As he was trying to process what was he was seeing the screen suddenly went to snow.

Dementor was many things, stupid was not one of them, he quickly realized that he had still received no response from 'Group One' and now was loosing contact with 'Group Three' so he switched frequencies to the common channel and yelled, "Group Two, Group Four, zomthing hos happened to Group Von und to Group Tree. Zee if you can find out vat is goink on." As Dementor watched the screens from Groups One and Four, who were both currently in the storeroom, he saw as the leaders turned to face the entrance, as the cameras moved toward the entrance a figure slowly walked into view. An exclamation of "Vas is Dos!" suddenly escaped Dementor's mouth as he was sure that he recognized who had entered.

**The Sloth – on its way to Go City**

"What in the hell are they doing back there?" Sheila said as soon as Wade had signed off after explaining the situation to Kim and Sheila. Before Kim could voice a response one came from the back seat "Hey, they're probably there for some of the stuff the Cousin Drew's got stored there, Seriously." Kim's eye's suddenly widened at Ed's remark, "He's right Sheila. Some of Drakk…. Ah Drew's inventions could be very useful in the hands of some of the Villains that Ed told us were part of this so called Consortium." A soft voice spoke could be heard coming from the back seat, "Inventions? my inventions? I invented something? …..And it worked??" While Ed was trying to explain things to a very confused Drew Lipski, Kim reached over and pressed a button on the dashboard of the Sloth, "Buckle up people, we suddenly got in a hurry and we're about to break a few speed laws." The driver in the car that had been following the Sloth as it leisurely made it's way up the highway at five miles below the posted limit got the surprise of his life when the funny looking purple car suddenly sped away from him as the truck lid opened and what appeared to be a large jet engine extruded from the trunk. His eyes got even wider as he watched the car jump forward when the engine lit and little purple car left the pavement and zoomed off in the general direction of Go City. He was too far away to hear "Whoa Red, that's awesome, Seriously!" being yelled from the car.

**The Consortium Transport**

Dementor had wasted no time frantically pressing the 'panic' button that immediately caused the transport to take off and head home on autopilot. He was still having a hard time coming to grips with what he had seen, Stoppable... it had to be Stoppable didn't it?.. had stopped just inside the entrance to the store room and crossed his arms for a moment just looking around at the ten men that had stopped suddenly when he entered. Then he had slowly reached over his shoulder and pulled a slightly glowing sword from a scabbard strapped to his back then he had… well if the cameras were working right anyway.. he had kind of disappeared, kind of because for a moment a slightly glowing bluish after image of him remained where he had been standing before it dissipated with a slight sparkle. Then all hell had broken loose and cameras started going to snow, no matter how fast Dementor had switched between cameras the most he caught was a brief image of a bright blue light before the monitor went again to the snow of no signal. Just as Dementor had been reaching for the 'panic' button a final audio transmission issued from the speakers before all signal was lost. This is what convinced Dementor that it had indeed been Stoppable at the lair, Dementor reached with a shaking hand to once again replay the last bit of audio that had been automatically recorded. A look of fear came over Dementor's face when the speakers issued fourth with a familiar sound, a sound that would never be the same in Dementor's mind … "AHHH BOOO—YAAAA"

**Alan Roberts Residence – Go City**

Wade was having a hard time keeping Kim and, surprisingly, Sheila from taking Sheila's jet and heading for Mexico. Just as he was about to give up and let them go there was a familiar sound from Wade's console.

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

Wade rushed to the console and as he pressed a single button and spoke just as Ron's face appeared on the large screen mounted on the wall in front of him. "Hey Ron, is everything okay?" "Yea Wade, everything's fine" Ron replied, "There were a bunch of Dementor's goons trying to take a bunch of things from the store room. GJ is here to take them away now so I'll be heading back as soon as I talk to the Agent in Charge. I think I'll take some pictures of the equipment they moved out of the storage room before I got here, oh, by the way, there was a large transport here when I went in but it wasn't here when I came out so someone musta bugged out when things inside went south on them, I figure it was Dementor since he wasn't inside with the others." Sheila stepped into range of the camera pickup and commented, "Good idea Ron, maybe we can figure out what they had planned by seeing what equipment they were going to use." Ron looked perplexed for a moment before he replied, "Yea, that's what I figured too. Hey how did you guys get there so fast? You should still be about two hours away from there." Kim stepped up behind Wade just then and looked sheepishly at the screen. "I guess that was me Ronnie, when I heard you had gone without me I guess I kinda got … ah excited and maybe I sped up a little bit."

Ron got that grin on his face that Kim had gotten to know so well before he replied, "A little bit huh? Well… as long as everyone got there okay, by the way, with Monique and Felix coming in a couple of days I think we may need to open up some of the rooms in the east wing, I had them furnished when I moved in but they've been just sitting there ever since. Yori knows the number of the cleaning crew I used before; can you give then a call and get the rooms ready? I should be back in… Oh… 45 minutes or so, see you then KP" Kim smiled back at the screen before replying, "Ok Ron, we'll get Drew and Ed settled in first, see you soon sweetie."

**The Consortium Transport**

He would be landing in 10 minutes and Dementor still hadn't come up with anything to tell the others. He knew that if he told what he knew to be the truth he would be sharing a cell with Monkey Fist in about 2 minutes flat. He now knew that Monkey Fist was telling the truth, Stoppable was dangerous, more than dangerous he was downright scary. If only the video as well as the audio had been set to record he would have something to show the others, but all he had was that one phrase and that alone would never convince the others that it had been Stoppable and Stoppable alone that had taken on twenty of his henchmen and stopped the retrieval of the equipment from Drakken's lair. No he had to tell them something else, something believable. Thirty minutes later Dementor sat in one of the meeting rooms with Gemini and Señor Senior Senior telling a story of a full out GJ attack and how he had only gotten away by the skin of his teeth.

**The Consortium Lair – Holding Cells**

The metal frame of the cot in Monkey Fist's cell sat in pieces on the floor; he had tried using it to break out of the cell after brute strength proved to be ineffective. Ranting had proved to be equally ineffective; it seemed that those dolts had not even deemed him to be important enough to post any guards on his cell. So Monkey Fist did the only thing left to him and he was currently sitting in the Lotus position on the floor of his cell meditating. It had happened while he was deep in meditation, he had actually felt his Mystical powers being called to from a distance. He knew it had to be the pretender's power calling his own. His trance had almost been broken when he realized just how strong the pretender's power had grown, the pull was almost impossible to resist, almost, but not totally impossible. The pull was not however attempting to draw him to the source it was instead attempting to draw his power into the mystical realm so it could be delivered to the other, stronger power. Unfortunately no matter how had he tried he could detect no direction associated to the pull and he had been startled to find that it was not just the pretender's power that was calling to him but three separate sources. He was trying to analyze the two other sources when his meditation was interrupted as a voice called from the cell door that he could sense was now being opened, the voice had clearly said, "Monkey Fist, I belief you." When Monkey Fist turned his attention to the door he saw a short pudgy man wearing a helmet and holding the cell keys in a trembling hand.

**Alan Roberts Residence – Go City**

When Ron landed outside the garage almost an hour later he noticed that a slightly larger jet painted dark metallic green above the wings and matt black below with the division in the paintjob outlined with a sky blue pinstripe was parked where his jet normally stood. Seeing Motor Ed standing on one wing did not surprise Ron at all, after all, Motor Ed had a fascination for anything mechanical, what did surprise him was Wade standing across from Motor Ed on the other wing. Ron could count the times he had seen Wade outside on one hand and have fingers left over, heck, he could count the times he had seen Wade in person at all the same way and come up with almost the same result.

As Ron walked toward the garage he saw Wade raise his head and motion him over, it was then that Sheila walked around the back of the jet, her gaze never leaving the flawless paint and one hand was softly grazing the fuselage. She and Ron reached the tail end of the wing at the same time and her gaze went to the stylized 'SG' that was painted on the upper portion of the wing before she turned and saw Ron standing there. If Kim had walked up to them at that moment here eyes would have become even greener than they normally were as Sheila wrapped her arms around Ron like a boa constrictor embracing its prey. "Ron!" Sheila was saying, "It's absolutely beautiful, I don't know how to thank you" Ron's arms started to go around the raven haired beauty when he stopped suddenly and one hand went instinctively to the back of his neck before he replied, "Well… Ah… Wade actually had the work done Sheila; I just explained what I wanted done." Sheila backed off slightly and with a grin on her face said "Yea, I already tried to thank him, you should see that boy run."

It was then that the voices of Wade and Motor Ed drifted down from above them, "Seriously dude, this is one awesome piece of machinery, seriously. But what's this little input port here do? I've never seen anything like that in a cockpit before." Wade was only a moment replying, "Oh that, that's where Sheila's Kimmunicator plugs in. With that in place I can download a flight plan, hook into any of the crafts systems and maintain a completely untraceable communications link with whoever's on board." Any further discussion between the two was interrupted when Sheila yelled up to them "Hey nerdlinger, what in the hell is a 'Kimmunicator' and why would I need one?" Motor Ed looked down from the wing as Wades voice came from the other side of the craft, "Oh Sheila, I'm glad your still here." There was a short pause as Wade climbed down the ladder propped against the wing and walked under the ship to join Ron and Sheila. As Wade approached, very wearily Ron noticed, he reached into a pocket on his vest and produced a metallic green PDA similar to the grey one that Ron carried and the teal colored one that was always in Kim's possession. Holding it out to Sheila he said, "Kim thought it was time you got one of these."

**The Consortium Lair**

Dementor and Monkey Fist were holding a quiet conversation as they made there way out of the lair, since Dementor had been the one to report Monkey Fist's supposed delusions to the group he had been put in charge of the prisoner for the time being, That being the case it was not that difficult to redirect the guards in charge of the holding cells so that a path was left open for the two of them to leave the lair completely undetected, at least for the moment. Dementor was just finishing telling Monkey Fist about the defeat of his group at the Mexican lair of Dr. Drakken and when he got to the part where Stoppable reached over his shoulder and pulled a sword Monkey Fist had stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Dementor's arm to stop him also, "What did this sword look like?" Monkey fist demanded. It took a moment for Dementor to reply, "Vell… it vas just a sword, jew know, long and pointy and it looked very sharp. I did not get a good look at it because the cameras ver not vorking vell, dey made it look like de sword vas glowing a little bit but it may haf been a reflection….." Dementor's rambling was cut short as Monkey Fist's eyes widened and he said, "The Lotus Blade! The pretender has recovered the sacred blade of Toshimu!"

**Alan Roberts Residence – Go City**

Motor Ed had been in the garage for the last four hours, after going over the specification of Sheila's jet with Ed Wade and he had gotten in a discussion about possible improvements, a discussion in a language that neither Sheila or Ron had been able to follow. Finally after Ron's comment of, "I think those are school words." Sheila just laughed and they left the two alone discussing… Ah… whatever it was they were discussing. Drew Lipski was currently in second heaven, with the departure of Wade he had been left with Hirotaka, Yori and a group of technicians in the new command center, the Japanese teens soon discovered that Drew had a way with computers and his polite suggestions to the technicians soon had them muttering to themselves, "My God, why didn't we think of that?" When Wade returned to the command center just before dinner to check on progress he found Drew Lipski sitting at the command station putting the finishing touches on what should have been two days work that was now finished in under 15 hours, and try as he might Wade couldn't find one item that he could tweak to make things run better.

The following two days were quiet for everyone in Go City; Motor Ed had tweaked Wade's curiosity with his ideas for improving the capabilities of both the jets and Kim's Sloth so Wade had suggested that Ed stay with the group, at least for the time being. Ed had jumped at the chance once he got a glimpse of the workshop that Ron had added on to the garage and so far no one had been disappointed, the engines on both the jets and the Sloth had been overhauled and efficiency had been increased by 10 percent. An extra engine had been ordered for the Sloth that would have the same fuel and speed characteristics as the jets and Ed was currently working on the specifications for altering the framework of the Sloth to compensate for the additional thrust and speed. As impressive as Motor Ed's skills with all things mechanical were they paled in comparison to the skills that Drew Lipski had shown with anything electronic.

It was now Friday afternoon and Kim had been running everyone ragged all day getting ready for their additional guests; Monique had called Thursday evening and had a long discussion with Kim. Bonnie Rockwaller had approached Monique earlier that day and had begged that she be allowed to accompany Monique and Felix on their visit to Go City. Kim had been more than moderately surprised when Ron had immediately agreed to allow Bonnie to be included in the trip, Kim's surprise only increased when she found that Ron had made arrangements for an extra room to be prepared and that he had made those arrangements before the call from Monique.

**Bonnie Rockwaller's Car**

Monique was looking at the e-mail that Kim had sent her that contained the directions to Ron's home in Go City, She was currently riding in Bonnie's car and Felix was following behind them in his van. Monique recited the directions to Bonnie as she looked behind her to make sure Felix was still right behind them "It should be the driveway just ahead on the right Bonnie." Bonnie's convertible pulled into the indicated driveway and followed it around a slight bend to pull up in front of the large mansion. "Are you sure this is the right address Monique?" Bonnie queried, "I don't want to be arrested for trespassing or anything." Monique looked again at the e-mail in her hand, "The address is right Bonnie, I'll just go to the door and…" it was then that Kim came out through the front door and started walking toward the car.

**The Kitchen**

To say that Kim was confused was an understatement, she was currently sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee waiting for Monique to finish unpacking and join her. What had really confused Kim was Ron, more specifically the way that Ron had greeted their guests, really really specifically was the way Ron had greeted Bonnie. There had been a small commotion in the entry hall when Monique had walked in and seen the portrait hanging on the wall opposite the doorway. Monique had just stood there for a moment when she recognized Kim in her prom dress from their junior prom. Had Kim been watching she would have noticed Bonnie's eyes widening and her mouth open slightly when she had seen the portrait but it was then that Monique had grabbed Kim and demanded to know where Ron was. Monique watched as Kim's eye's seemed to loose focus for a moment before her face broke into a smile and she turned to look toward the top of the stairs before replying, "He's upstairs Mo, he should be coming down right… about… now."

Monique turned and watched as Ron reached the head of the stairs just as Kim had said 'now'. After what Kim considered a particularly embarrassing greeting from Monique (for Ron at last) Ron acted like he greeted people like that all the time. Now that Kim was thinking back on it Ron had not been acting particularly 'Ronish' all afternoon. Sure after his ah… enthusiastic greeting from Monique Ron had greeted Felix next but his eye's had kept flashing to Bonnie the entire time. And the greeting he had given Bonnie was what really had Kim wondering, While Kim had merely greeted Bonnie with a nod in her general direction and a "Hello B" Ron had walked up to her and given her a hug and a peck on the cheek, like she was a friend or something, and then… then… he had picked up Bonnie's bags and personally escorted her to her room with a "Kim, will you show Mo and Felix to their rooms" thrown over his shoulder as he and Bonnie walked away.

Kim had tried to look into Ron's mind as he had walked away from her but all she got was a solid block from Ron and a thought sent her way saying _"KP! Shame on you, trying to read your bon-digity boyfriends mind like that… tsk tsk. Worry not Kimila all will be explained in a little while, trust me"_ Just than Ron walked into the kitchen and just as Kim was getting ready to ask him just what was going on she noticed that he was closely followed by Felix, Monique and Bonnie. Ron sat down after geeting everyone refreshments and to Kim's surprise it was Ron that opened the conversation, after clearing his throat to get everyones attention Ron stared directly and Bonnie and started, "Well Bonnie, it's not that you aren't welcome here but I'm more than a little surprised that you wanted to come. I mean it's a pretty well known fact in Middleton that neither Kim nor I are people that you would normally care to associate with, so, well… I guess what I really want to know is Why Now?"

Everyone at the table was a little shocked that Ron, of all people, would be the one to ask Bonie the question that was on all their minds. By the look on Bonnie's face you could tell that she was as surprised as the others by Ron's question but she had been practicing and was able to respond quickly. Looking directly at Ron, Bonnie replied, "Well Ron, to tell the truth, I've kind of been re-evaluating my life recently and I discovered that there are a lot of things that I regret, while a lot of the things I've done I can't really do anything about now, one of the things I most regret is the way I've treated you and Kim, especially you Ron, and I hoped that there was still time to do something about that so I've come to apologize and I sincerely hope that you can accept my apology and we can... well.. kinda start over." As Bonnie looked around the room trying to gauge how the others were reacting to her… ah.. confession she got a little confused when her gaze reached Ron. She couldn't quite place the look on his face for a moment, then it struck her, she had seen that look before, quite often as a matter of fact but it was always in a mirror. She lost a little of her confidence when she realized it was a smirk. It was at that moment that she got worried, "My God!" she thought, "I don't know how but he knows!"

**Dementor's Lair**

Dementor looked over at Monkey Fist who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed in what had to be the most uncomfortable position Dementor had ever seen, his eyes were closed and he was murmuring something unintelligible. This had been going on for about thirty minutes, ever since they had gotten here. Dementor was pretty sure that their 'escape' from the Consortium went unnoticed, at least for the time being, but it was only a matter of time before the others put two and two together and figured they were together. Dementor went over in his mind again the precautions he had taken. A lair he was sure none of the others knew about, a hover car that had the latest in stealth technology and taking a circuitous route to the lair. It was then that Monkey Fist opened his eye's and fluidly rose from the floor, "I was foolish Professor, foolish not to realize that the pretender's powers could not continue to grow as they have without the assistance of the Lotus Blade." Dementor looked at Monkey Fist with confusion for a moment before he asked, "Vhat in de hell is a Lotus Blade?"

Dementor had started to get worried again as Monkey Fist explained to him just what the Lotus Blade was. I mean really, a magical sword that was capable of changing shapes and that gave the bearer mystical powers and other powers, it was kind of hard to swallow. But Dementor had seen Stoppable in action and it was that experience that had made him listen to Monkey Fist's tale from beginning to end. It was then that Monkey Fist explained his plan to Dementor, Separate the pretender from the source of his power and he would be nothing, give that power to Monkey Fist and he would be unstoppable. Fist had even come up with a plan that would force Stoppable to willingly give up the Lotus Blade. Monkey Fist knew that the pretender had one weakness, his family and friends meant more to the Stoppable than the power that the blade had given him, given a choice between the Lotus Blade and the lives of his family and friends Monkey Fist was positive that Stoppable would willingly give up the Blade. There was one major problem with Fist's plan, a problem he would soon become very aware of, he was wrong about the Lotus Blade.

**Bonnie and Ron in the Dojo**

Bonnie was scared. She and Ron were now in a room down the hall from the kitchen, a room that looked very much like and exercise area except for the far wall which was filled with weapons, many of which looked lethal. After Bonnie's 'confession' in the kitchen Ron had risen from his seat and walked over to her. Bonnie watched as Ron glanced briefly at Kim and was startled when Kim had said "Okay Ron, we'll wait here, take as long as you need." When Ron looked back at Bonnie he had held out his hand and said "Come with me Bonnie, we need to talk… privately." He than walked her to this room and indicated she sit on one of the many benches scattered around, never releasing her hand he took a seat next to her. "It won't work BonBon." Bringing her acting skills into play Bonnie put an innocent look on her face before replying, "I'm not sure what you mean Ron. What won't work." As Bonnie looked up into Ron's face she saw him get that stupid grin he always got in high school, had she looked down to where Ron was still holding her hands she would have noticed a shimmering blue glow surrounding them. Suddenly she was no longer on the bench in Ron's house but was sitting on the bed in her own room.

The innocent look drained from Bonnie's face as she looked around, when her gaze reached the desk in the corner she was shocked to see Ron sitting in the chair backwards with his arms crossed over the chair back. Ron took a quick look around him with that same grin on his face before he faced her, "So BobBon, this is where you feel safe huh? Is this where you hatched that screwball scheme to break Kim and me up?" Bonnie raised one hand and opened her mouth to deny Ron's statement but before she got a chance to say anything the smile left Ron's face before he spoke again, "Don't try to deny it BonBon," Ron raised one hand and an open book appeared resting in his palm, "You're an open book to be Bonnie," Looking at the book in his hand Ron started reading, "Ahem… I'll show that Possible Bitch, I can get any man I want, any time I want. Let's see what she's like after I take that looser away from her and then crush him like an over-ripe melon." Bonnie couldn't believe it, those were her exact thoughts when she started planning this whole thing. Unable to say anything she just stared at Ron while he continued to read from the book he was holding, thankfully he was reading to himself now.

It wasn't long before the shock of Ron reading her thoughts back to her took a backseat to her current surroundings. "Ron! I hate to interrupt your reading" she started, "But just how in hell did we get here!"

Ron looked up from the book and using one hand he snapped it shut with a resounding 'WHAP' before it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "Yea," said Ron, "about that, we're not really here… I mean in your room or anything. I'm kinda… well… we're kinda… well to put this as simply as I can," Ron stood and swept his arms around before he dramatically said, "Bonnie Rockwaller, welcome to your mind."

A/N: I know, I know where in the heck does "Love at first fright" come in? Honestly I had problems with this chapter and had to break it into two parts. Sorry for the long delay. Please R&R pointing out errors is just fine, it's the only way I can improve the writing.

Page 10 of 10


	12. Chapter 11 Love at First Fright 2

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

* * *

**The New Team Possible - Beginnings**

Obbiejoe

The story Continues...

_**Previously…**_

_It wasn't long before the shock of Ron reading her thoughts back to her took a backseat to her current surroundings. "Ron! I hate to interrupt your reading" she started, "But just how in hell did we get here!"_

_Ron looked up from the book and using one hand he snapped it shut with a resounding 'WHAP' before it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. "Yea," said Ron, "about that, we're not really here… I mean in your room or anything. I'm kinda… well… we're kinda… well to put this as simply as I can," Ron stood and swept his arms around before he dramatically said, "Bonnie Rockwaller, welcome to your mind."_

_**Chapter 11 – Love at first fright – Part 2**_

"What the hell do you mean 'My Mind'? Look loser, if you're trying to be funny it's not working at all. What did you do? Hypnotize me or something? If you think this is gonna get you anywhere you can…" Ron interrupted Bonnie's rant when he held his hands in from of him and started talking with a stern look on his face, "Look Bonnie, I wasn't the one that was planning seduction around here, and just so you know there is no Hypnotism or mind control or anything like that going on. We're simply discussing things so I can get to the truth. You will find that it will be impossible to lie to me as long as we are here and I think we both need to get to the truth, you as much as me." Bonnie stared open-mouthed at Ron for a second, he had never interrupted her before, and the tone of his voice spoke volumes about just how much he had matured since school. It took a moment for Bonnie to formulate her next action, changing her open-mouthed stare to one of wide eyed innocence she replied, "Ron, I have absolutely no intention of lying to you." That was when she heard a very familiar voice speak from behind her, "Of course she's going to lie to you Ron, it's the only way that at least part of her plan can succeed."

Bonnie spun around quickly at the sound of the voice and came into eye to eye contact with… herself. Well, almost herself, the person sitting there sure looked like her but there were subtle differences that stuck out like a sore thumb to Bonnie. Firstly the 'other' Bonnie wore very little makeup, this alone was enough to make Bonnie suspicious. Secondly the 'other Bonnie was wearing an old pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt, Bonnie would never be caught dead dressed like that in front of other people, especially Stoppable. Thirdly, and the most telling difference in Bonnie's eyes, the 'other' Bonnie had a smile on her face, a real smile. It took a few moments for Bonnie to put all of this together but when she had she stood quickly and turned to face the 'other' her. Bonnie's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the seated 'Bonnie' before she asked, "Okay, and just who in the hell are you." The blue jean wearing Bonnie simply looked up at her doppelganger and replied, "I am Bonita Anastasia Rockwaller, the 'real' one, the Bonita that should exist, the Bonita that would exist," she then pointed to a corner of the room to a heavy looking door that was adorned with several locks and deadbolts, "except for what's in there."

Both Ron and Bonnie looked over at the door that Bonita had pointed to, Bonnie was a little startled to see the door there, the rest of the room, as far as she could tell, was exactly like her own room but this door, the heavily bolted one, was not part of the room she knew so well. As Bonnie stared at the door trying to figure out where it lead she noticed that Ron started walking across the room until he stood directly in front of the door, he then turned and looked at Bonita who was still seated on the bed. Ron placed the palm of one hand on the door but quickly drew his hand back from the door with a shocked look on his face before facing Bonita once again, "And just what do you have locked in here Bonita?" he asked. Bonnie was still staring at the door that had appeared in 'her room' when she noticed that Bonita had rose from the bed and walked toward the door as she answered, "Bad things Ron, all of the bad things that have happened to me over the years that turned me… into her." This last was said as she used a thumb to point over her shoulder at Bonnie who was still standing next to the bed.

With a flick of his wrist and a small blue flash Ron produced a set of keys in his hand before he spoke again, "What happens if I open the door?" Bonita stopped suddenly and you could hear her voice tremble as she answered, "I'll have to face them again Ron. All those terrible things will be out in the open, they'll be free to torment me again. I'm not sure I can face them again Ron, I'm afraid of what might happen. I tried to face them years ago but they were just to much for me to handle, that's why I locked them in there, that's why I have to stay in this room watching, making sure they don't escape again. I stay in this room guarding the door while she," Bonita again pointed over her shoulder at Bonnie, "goes out into the world." Ron looked at Bonita for a moment then he turned and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her he softly spoke again, "I think it's about time you faced them again Bonita, except this time you won't have to face them alone, this time I'm here to watch your back. I've had a lot of practice doing that over the years and I have to admit I'm pretty good at it, but the decision is yours." Ron backed away from Bonita and, taking one of her hands, placed the keys he was holding in her hand. "You have to decide what to do next, I'll go with whatever decision you reach and back you 100 percent no matter what decision that is." Bonita turned and looked at Bonnie standing a few feet away, she saw the tears that were running down her face digging small channels in the makeup she wore before she took the first trembling step toward her.

Bonita walked up to Bonnie who was just now realizing just what was being held behind that door. Bonita looked Bonnie in the eyes before she spoke again, "Bonnie, if you don't want to stay for this I'll understand but it's something I have to do, for me… for us." Bonnie turned her tear filled eyes toward Bonita and just looked at her for a moment, "No Bonita, it's not something _**you**_ have to do… it's something _**we**_ have to do. Don't forget I know what's in there, hell, I've been running from those memories for almost my whole life. I started being 'Bonnie the bitch' to keep people away, to keep them from learning the truth, but if you're willing to face them …" Bonnie then looked over into Ron's eyes for a moment before turning back to look at Bonita, "and Ron's willing to help, then maybe we can beat them, maybe I can finally stop waking up at night shaking because one of those memories surfaced in my dreams. I'm tired Bonita, tired of living the lie, tired of not being able to be the person I want to be. I'm ashamed to admit it but there have been times, a lot of times, where I was tired of just plain living but was too much of a coward to do anything about it. It's about time I followed Ron's example and grew myself a backbone. I need peace Bonita, I'll either get it here and now or…" Leaving her last thought unsaid Bonnie took the keys from Bonita's hand and walked resolutely toward the waiting door.

**Roberts Residence Kitchen**

The group in the kitchen were starting to get worried about Ron and Bonnie, Kim trusted Ron, she trusted him with her life, Bonnie on the other hand she did not trust at all. Kim was about to suggest going in search of the missing pair when they heard a shrill scream pierce the silence, Kim jumped up from her chair and ran toward the sound that was still resounding through the house, she was followed closely by Yori, Monique, Hirotaka and finally Felix. Felix fell behind the others as he negotiated his wheelchair through the unfamiliar hallway, when he caught up to the others he found them standing in the hall outside an open doorway that seemed to be shimmering with a blue light. Felix watched as Kim tried forcing herself through the doorway only to be thrown back into the hall with the others. Felix got into position to peer through the seemingly open doorway and saw Ron and Bonnie seated on a bench on one side of the room, from what he could tell they both had their eyes closed and Ron was holding onto both of Bonnie's hands. It was hard to tell through the blue shimmer of the doorway but Felix could swear that Ron and Bonnie were surrounded with a glow that was similar to the one blocking the doorway. Felix then heard Kim screaming as she was beating her fists against… well against nothing… the blue shimmering in the doorway seemed to be preventing her from entering and for some reason she kept shouting "RON… RON… LET ME IN."

Ron had watched as Bonnie purposely walked forward and, with a look over her shoulder at Bonita and a quick nod of her head, placed the key in the first lock on the door, several locks followed, each easily opened with the keys that Ron had provided. Ron had not told Bonnie or Bonita that the keys he had conjured contained a little of his Mystical powers, each time a key was used the demons / memories in the room became a little weaker. Ron was proud that Bonnie had walked forward and started unlocking the door even though she was unaware that by simply using the keys she was taking the first step in defeating what ever was inside. Once the door was opened Ron watched as specters started streaming from the room beyond, each specter had the shadow of a memory playing like a movie across a small screen hanging across their robe clad chests while the echoing remnants of sound came from beneath the hoods draped low over their skull-like faces. Ron watched as Bonnie and Bonita faced the specters. They seemed to instinctively know how to defeat them, one of the 'Bonnies' tore the screen from the specter's neck and threw it to the ground while the other 'Bonnie' crushed it beneath the heel of her shoe all the while avoiding the skeletal hands as they swept out and tried to imbed their sharp claws into the hearts of those they fought. Each time the girls had faltered Ron had been there, a glowing hand to the shoulder passed strength to the girl who had faltered and gave her the strength to renew the fight with a growl. As each screen was shattered the specter brightened for a moment before exploding into a fine ash that quickly dissipated into nothingness.

Ron felt sickened as the screens played out Bonnie's torments in front of him. He had seen some horrific things on his missions with Kim but nothing could have prepared him for what he was currently seeing and hearing. He watched as Bonnie's father entering the room of his ten year old daughter with a belt in his hand, while Bonnie's sisters stood in the doorway and laughed as she was physically punished for things that Ron instinctively knew had been done by her sisters, the image of her drunken father entering her room with three of his friends and actually holding a thirteen year old Bonnie down as his friends 'enjoyed' themselves was the most horrific thing Ron had ever seen. As horrified as Ron was he continued to watch so he could help in his own special way, each time a particularly painful event was being played out by a specter that the 'Bonnies' were attacking Ron took a moment to touch one or the other of them. At his touch Ron was able to modify the memory slightly, not erasing it, that just wouldn't be the right thing to do, but he was able to restructure the memory a little, making it a little easier to bear, a little easier to live with, a little less hurtful to remember. This restructuring was not without a cost, as each memory was 'modified' Ron had to absorb a portion of the pain, both mental and physical. Ron was astonished at the sheer number of memories the room held, astonished that Bonnie had been able to function on a near normal level at all.

Kim had stopped beating on the barrier in front of her. With tears running down her face she watched as Ron's face took on a grimace, a grimace that Kim had seen before, every time that Ron had been hurt on a mission, seriously hurt, his face had held that same grimace. Knowing that Ron was hurting and that she was being prevented from helping or comforting him caused a pain in Kim's heart that she had only felt once before, a few months back when she had finally realized that Ron was gone. Kim was leaning forward against the barrier when it suddenly dissipated with a sparkle causing her to fall forward into the room. Looking up Kim saw that the glow that had been surrounding Ron and Bonnie was gone and Bonnie was slumped forward against Ron's chest. Kim watched as Ron sat there for a moment, the grimace on his face was suddenly replaced by one of compassion, he then turned slightly and looked over at Kim just as Bonnie moaned and sat up on the bench.

Bonnie looked at Ron for a moment and then followed his eyes to see Kim lying on the floor just inside the entrance to the room. "Kim?" Bonnie queried, "What are you doing on the floor?" Kim stared up at Bonnie for a moment trying to get her bearings before she answered, "Well Bonnie…" Kim stopped speaking as she saw Bonnie's eyes suddenly go wide as if just now realizing something important, then Bonnie did something Kim never thought she would see, a very large smile suddenly appeared on Bonnie's face and she spun quickly and wrapped her arms around Ron crushing him in a hug and softly murmuring "Thank you" over and over. Just as a very tweaked Kim was getting up from the floor to rush to the entwined pair on the bench Bonnie released Ron and gave him a small peck on the cheek before she spun back to face Kim, "Actually Kim," she said with the unnatural smile still plastered on her face, "my name is Bonita."

**Middleton – An abandoned warehouse**

Dementor was starting to have second thoughts about Monkey Fist's plan; actually he was having problems with the basic premise behind it. Dementor was, after all, a scientist by both conviction and training, magic to him was just, as yet, unexplained science. Sure, he had seen the sidekick do some things that he couldn't understand but… magic? His mind just couldn't grasp the concept of magic let alone this magical sword that Monkey Fist seemed to think was the most important thing in the world. Yet here they were, in the cheerleader's hometown trying to find two people, two people that Monkey Fist explained were the closest friends the cheerleader and the sidekick had, other than each other of course. Monkey Fist was convinced that the sidekick would willingly exchange this stupid sword for these two people; the only problem so far was that neither of the two seemed to be around. Monkey Fist was currently trying find out where they had disappeared to, with his British accent and dressed in normal clothing (the shoes were a little awkward) Montgomery Fisk seemed the epitome of a trustworthy individual so he was currently visiting the homes of the two individuals to ascertain their whereabouts.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Renton, I shall return in a week's time. If you speak to your son please do not mention to Master Felix that I had been by, I should hate to spoil his surprise at being the recipient of our scholarship." As Monkey Fist left the Renton home he was planning the alterations to his plan that the trips to the Patterson and Renton homes seemed to demand. His strict British upbringing was a little disturbed that the parents of both Monique Patterson and Felix Renton had allowed their children to visit the home of a friend without at least getting an address or phone number. It spoke volumes about the trust that these people had for the pretender that the parents were only aware that their children were somewhere in Go City 'visiting Kim and Ron.' Professor Dementor was shaken from his thoughts when Monkey Fist literally burst into the room and started throwing items into the bags they had just unpacked while over his shoulder saying, "Come, we must leave for Go City at once."

**Roberts Residence Kitchen**

The group was once again sitting around the kitchen table, Ron had reverted to form and filled the table with snacks and beverage choices as soon as the group had returned from the dojo. The dwindling assortments of snacks were being largely ignored by everyone except Bonnie… ah… Bonita and, of course, Ron, the others were simply sitting and staring as Bonita matched Ron mouthful for mouthful in the consumption of said snacks while maintaining a conversation that was just plain confusing to the others, something about her bedroom, a locked closet, and a fight with television screens or something. Kim was simply staring at Bonnie… uh… Bonita trying to figure out just what happened in the dojo. She knew that Ron had done something and from the look on his face that he considered whatever he did as a success, but, even though she was listening to Bonn… er… Bonita rattle on to Ron about what had happened she was no closer to figuring it out.

Everyone at the table turned when they heard a startled "Whoa, Seriously." come from the doorway and saw Motor Ed standing there wiping his hands on a grease stained rag and staring directly at Bonita. Very unlike a typical Motor Ed he said nothing more, he simply stood in the doorway in a trancelike state and stared. It was Ron who broke the sudden silence when he stood and said, "Ed, you remember Felix and Monique, they came up to visit for the weekend." Ed glanced at Felix and Monique for an instant before his gaze returned to Bonita again, "Yea, sure, seriously, but who's the pretty lady with the really bodacious eyes, seriously" Kim looked over at Bonnie (She just couldn't wrap her mind around Bonita) and saw something that shocked her to the soles of her feet, Bonnie had just lowered her eyes and… OMG she was blushing.

Ron was quick to respond as he placed his hand on Bonita's shoulder and said, "Ed. This is Bonita Rockwaller. She came along with Felix and Monique for the weekend." Ron's words seemed to snap Motor Ed out of his trance, Ed glanced briefly at Ron before returning his gaze once again to Bonnie. Ed walked forward and when he reached Bonnie's chair he extended one hand forward before speaking, "I'm very glad to meet you Bonita, my name is Edward, Edward Lipski." Bonita raised her eyes to look at the huge mullet haired man standing before her, still blushing she took the hand extended out to her expecting a welcoming handshake. Bonita was surprised, along with everyone else in the room when Ed, bowing slightly, raised her offered hand to his lips and gave it a very genteel kiss, "Bonita," he said, "A very beautiful name for a very, very beautiful young lady."

Kim watched slack jawed as Bonnie blushed even further, Kim's eyes quickly switched to Ron and saw his with a small smile on his face as he watched Motor Ed and Bonita. Kim quickly shot a thought to Ron, _"Okay Ronnie, just what in the hell happened between you and Bonnie!"_ Kim watched as Ron turned his head to meet her gaze and was a little surprised when the smile faded quickly from his face, even more surprising was the hint of moisture forming in his suddenly sad eyes. _"KP…" _she heard as his voice spoke softly in her head_, "I… we…, I helped Bonita with some ah… problems. I don't think I can say any more than that, they were personal. Give her a little time and then ask her about them okay?"_ Kim watched as a tear slowly rolled down Ron's cheek, she looked deep into his eyes and simply nodded. Kim knew that Ron would have told her if anything had happened that affected either her or her relationship with Ron so she just reached out and took one of Ron's hands in her own and gave his a small smile before returning her gaze back to Motor Ed and Bonnie.

**The Consortium Lair**

Gemini was sitting at his desk going over the final plans for the consortiums first strike that was scheduled to take place early the following morning when there was a subtle knock on the frame of the open door to his office, looking up he noticed Agent Delta standing there with a clipboard in his hands. "Sir, you left instructions to be informed immediately if we got a track on Professor Dementor or Monkey Fist, we were able to trace them to Middleton Colorado where they stayed for approximately 36 hours before they left abruptly. They are currently headed North East in the general direction of Go City." When Gemini heard 'Middleton Colorado' he stood and started walking out of the room toward the main control room indicating to Agent Delta that he should follow. "Middleton Colorado is the base of operations for both GJ and Kim Possible, have we been able to determine what those two idiots were doing there and if they did anything that might jeopardize our plans?" Agent Delta looked at the clipboard in his hands consulting his hastily gathered notes before answering, "It appears that they were looking for a couple of teens Sir, they had no contact with GJ that we were able to determine and ah…" Agent Delta again consulted his notes, turning a page on his clipboard, "Ah… here it is, Kim Possible appears to be out of town. The teens that the traitors were searching for a…" Agent Delta again scanned the notes, "Mr. Felix Renton and Ms. Monique Patterson were also out of town, apparently visiting friends."

Gemini and Agent Delta entered the main control room, Gemini moved to the center of the room and crossed his hands behind his back while staring at the large central monitor that was keeping track of the progress of the numerous factions involved in tomorrows strike. After studying the board for a few seconds and watching two additional factions flash into the 'green' ready state Gemini turned once more to Agent Delta, "Anything else of interest come up?" Agent Delta once again consulted his notes before answering, "Nothing of importance Sir, although there have been a couple of reports from the field that ah… Don Stippable is once again assisting Ms. Possible with her field work." Gemini gave a "Humph" as he once again turned to look at the large ready board in front of him, "That's hardly an inconvenience, he was never a real threat. My sister's stupid 'Ron-Factor' study turned out to be nothing at all. As a matter of fact having him getting in Possible's way may even prove to be helpful." Reaching a decision Gemini once again turned to Agent Delta, "Send a team out after Dementor and Monkey Fist but wait until they are well away from Middleton. We go ahead as planned. Oh… and I don't really care if Dementor and Fist are brought back here alive or there corpses just left to rot where they are found, as a matter of fact I think I would prefer the latter." Turning once again to the main board he heard a brief "Yes Sir" as Agent Delta left to attend to his instructions.

**On the Way to Go City**

Dr. Eric Demens was currently flying toward Go City in his cloaked Hovercraft, and he was furious. Monkey Fist had almost crashed the vehicle twice when he started once again ranting about the 'Pretender' and that stupid sword forcing Dr. Demens to take over the piloting duties even though he was exhausted. Before taking the name Dementor Dr. Demens had indeed been a Professor of Electrical Engineering at the University of Heidelberg. The constant ridicule from his fellow faculty members and most of the students due to his stature had turned the hot tempered little German from Dr. Eric Demens to Professor Dementor and now Monkey Fist was feeding his temper again. Monkey Fist had called him a 'stupid little man' when he had, again, questioned the existence of this, so called, 'Mystical Monkey Power' Dementor had simply asked for a demonstration, I mean Monkey Fist kept going on about the 'Pretender' and he being the only possessors of this magical power so Dementor had asked Monkey Fist to show him some of this power, I mean seeing is believing right? But Monkey Fist had gone on about being unable to access the power, something about multiple energies or some such rot.

Monkey Fist was sitting in the back of the Hovercraft confused. He tried once again to call up the power but it wouldn't come, the familiar feeling of the Mystical forces running through his body was gone. That stupid little German had asked for a demonstration and Monkey Fist was going to oblige… possibly by removing a small unimportant appendage… like his head, helmet and all. But when he had tried to call up the power it was gone… well not totally gone but too weak to be of any use. To make matters worse the closer they got to Go City the weaker his power became. He could feel the energy leaving his body being drawn away by not one, but three separate energy drains, all coming from the direction of Go City. To make matters worse the genetic changes that DNAmy had made in his DNA were reverting back to their original form, he noticed that the hair covering the backs of his hands was slowly receding and if this continued he would completely revert to his human form before they even reached their destination. As the Mystical forces left his body the madness you could see in his eyes got stronger, he knew that the changes were due to the 'Pretender' and that only the 'Pretenders' death would restore him, hell, it would not only restore his power it would make him the one and only 'True Monkey King." Dementor was glad that Monkey Fist was being quiet. It was a welcome respite from the constant ranting of the last few days. Had he looked at Monkey Fist behind him he would have seen the madness that was forming in Montgomery Fisk's eyes but unfortunately that was when the proximity alarm on for console went off, someone, or something, was tracking in on them and it was coming fast, very fast.

**Roberts Residence**

Kim was sitting on the mats in the dojo in lotus position trying desperately to meditate, Ron, Yori and Hirotaka were on the opposite side of the mat sparring. The last couple of hours had been weird, even by her standards. Shortly after Motor Ed's entrance into the kitchen he had asked a blushing Bonnie to go for a walk and she had politely agreed… politely was the part Kim was having a hard time wrapping her mind around. Ron was being no help at all, every time Kim had asked Ron about what had happened to Bonnie he simply said, "Ask Bonita KP, I really can't say any more than that." Finally deciding that since she was getting nowhere with Ron and she would have to talk to Bonnie Kim finally started slipping into the meditative trance that Ron had taught her. Ron watched from across the room as Kim finally started relaxing into her trance when her eyes suddenly shot wide open and she jumped into a fighting stance that Ron recognized immediately, it was one of the basic stances of Ta Sheng Pek Kwar. Ron had not yet hade time to teach any Monkey Kung Fu to Kim so he was shocked when she adopted that particular stance. "Ron…" Kim almost screamed, "Something's wrong. Ron stopped his sparring and started walking toward Kim when the feeling hit him. Kim watched as Ron fell to his knees and closed his eyes, his hands went to the sides of his head for a moment then dropped to his sides. When Ron opened his eyes Kim saw that they were glowing a brilliant blue for a second before fading into their natural chocolate brown. "Kim…" Ron started with a deep sadness in his voice, "It's Monkey Fist, Kim. I just felt him die!"

**Dementor's Hovercraft**

Professor Dementor didn't know what happened, they were cruising along toward Go City in his cloaked hovercraft when suddenly the proximity alarm had gone off, two seconds later the rear of the craft was engulfed in flames as an explosion ripped through the outer shell of the craft. Professor Dementor noticed that he now hung loosely in the straps of his harness at an unusual angle and there seemed to be hands tugging at him, pulling him out of the harness while muffled voices could be heard. As his hearing cleared somewhat after the violent shock of the explosion he heard, "There's nothing left of this one, let's get him back to base before someone…" It was then that Professor Dementor passed out again and he heard no more.

**Roberts Residence**

Kim rushed to Ron and dropping to her knees in front of his wrapped her arms around him as tears started forming in her eyes, as soon as Ron had said that he had felt Monkey Fist die Kim knew that she had felt the same thing, she just didn't know that the feeling she had felt was death. Kim had been running around the world for years now, fighting the good fight, defeating evil, helping the weak but she had, thankfully, never had to face death before, she was too young to remember her grandfather, Nana's husband, who had been the last family member to die. Ron, she knew, had faced this feeling before, while she had been away at cheerleading camp Ron's Uncle Saul had been killed in an auto accident. She had never met Saul Stoppable but knew that he was Ron's favorite Uncle, and she remembered how Ron had been when she had returned home after camp, how 'un-Ronlike' he had been for the next two weeks. Truthfully she had never before understood why Ron had been like that but now, now she felt she was able to understand, at least a little, how Ron had felt. She felt as though a part of her heart had been ripped away from her with no hope of returning. Monkey Fist had been a villain, but he was their villain. She was distracted for a moment when Rufus suddenly scampered into room and jumped to Ron's shoulder pressing himself against Ron's neck with his small arms outstretched making quiet sounds, trying to comfort his friend.

Yori and Hirotaka were in shock, they had heard Ron's comment about Monkey Fist and knew that the destiny described in the sacred scrolls of Yamanochi made no mention of this event. Leaving Ron and Kim holding each other on the floor of the dojo Yori and Hirotaka turned as one and left the room heading upstairs to contact Sensei, they knew that something had happened that could affect everything. As soon as the pair were sitting in their room across from each other they joined hands and fell into the trance that would allow them to contact Yamanochi. No sooner had they entered their trance they were only slightly surprised to find that Sensei was already in the astral plane seemingly awaiting their arrival. Sensei was the first to speak, "I felt the disturbance young ones. It seems that the destiny has once again been altered by unforeseen events. How are Ron-san and Kim-chan handling this most recent event?" Yori and Hirotaka looked at each other for a moment before Hirotaka answered, "Master, they seem deeply saddened by the event. When we left them they were comforting each other, but I fail to understand the depth of their sadness Master. Was not Monkey Fist their enemy?" Sensei too a breath before replying, "You must understand my son, that even though Monkey Fist was their enemy he and the chosen ones were deeply connected in the Mystical realm. It bodes well that their hearts can be saddened by the passing of even an enemy, it shows that their hearts are pure and their love for all things is strong. The passing of Monkey Fist was unexpected and concerns me, but I am even more concerned by the feeling that his life was cut short by those he recently believed to be allies. Be alert young ones, I am convinced that a danger is quickly approaching that will test the abilities of the chosen ones. Watch over them closely and if the assistance of Yamanochi is required you have but to ask and it will be provided."

Kim and Ron had numbly made their way upstairs to their room where they simply laid on the bed fully clothed holding each other. Rufus had made his way to the drawer that contained his 'bed' and simply watched as his 'Mother and Father' fell into a fitful sleep as the sun set and slowly cast the room into darkness. He was woken several hours later when a glowing form appeared in the room near the door. Clearing the sleep from his eyes Rufus watched as the form took shape slowly until he recognized just who it was that had appeared in the room. Rufus was standing quickly and about to attack the glowing form of none other than Monkey Fist when he noticed the changes and stopped. Standing in the room was not Monkey Fist but Montgomery Fisk and he had a small smile on his face. Montgomery Fisk looked over at Rufus and slowly drifted toward him. "No need for fear small one I am not here to do any harm to the Chosen Ones, I am simply completing the cycle that was sent into motion those many years ago." Confused, Rufus looked up at the smiling form with a quizzical look on his small, but expressive, face. "Ah… I see that you are as confused as I was." With a small chuckle Montgomery Fisk continued, "When my mortality was taken from me a short time ago I entered the Mystical Realm of the Monkey God and suddenly understood my part in the destiny of the Chosen One. Young Mr. Stoppable would have never been exposed to the awakening of the power if he had not been forced to do so to defeat what he thought was a more powerful enemy. I was simply supplying the motive for Mr…. ah Ronald, to overcome his fear of all things simian and accept the power that was rightfully his. Now I have come to give him the last remaining power I possess. This can only be given freely and I now do so knowing that it was my destiny to do so all along. My fleeting possession of a portion of the power has helped make Ronald stronger but now that he is ready to accept the full power of the Monkey Master I am here to bestow that upon him."

Montgomery Fisk floated to the side of the bed and, reaching over the deeply sobering from of Kim Possible placed his fully human hand on the forehead of Ron Stoppable. A deep blue glow formed around Montgomery Fisk's hand for a moment before it faced as it was absorbed by Ron. After the glow disappeared Montgomery Fisk turned to Rufus one again "It is done" he said before he slowly faded away to nothingness with a smile on his face. Rufus laid down again wondering what to do when a deep blue glow formed around Ron and Rufus watched as Ron finally relaxed completely. The glow continued to expand until it completely surrounded Kim and she too relaxed and seemed to drift deeper into slumber. It wasn't until a slim tendril of the blue glow reached across the room and surrounded Rufus that he also relaxed into a deep and relaxed sleep. The glow continued to surround the three occupants of the room for a while until it was completely absorbed into their bodies and disappeared leaving the three in deep und untroubled sleep.

Far across the ocean a smile formed on the face of an old man sitting in the Lotus position in a small temple on the top of Mt. Yamanochi. "Yes Montgomery, it is finally done." Sensei stood and, with the smile still on his face, left the temple to gather his students for the upcoming battle.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to one and all for the continued comments and reviews, I know the grammar and punctuation are not really up to the standards of the writers on the site, please forgive a novice.

Next, the first of the battles, and a couple more surprises. Drew and Shego will be back, others will join Kim and Ron during the battle with some (hopefully) surprising results. I know I haven't been updated as often as I should but please continue to R&R.

Does anyone think the rating should be upped? I'd prefer not going to an M rating unless it's truly necessary.


	13. Chapter 12 First Strike

I do not own nor have rights to any of the characters contained within this story.

AN: Sorry for the long delay between chapters. This chapter will be a little short but it's a buildup to the next two (or three) chapters. I am looking to find a beta reader, as you can tell my grammar leaves a lot to be desired. Please continue to R&R I have gotten some ideas for story line altercations from the reader's comments. Again please let me know if sections of this require a higher rating. I think I'm still safe with a T for right now but I'm still kinda a newbe.

Enough of me – On with the story…

**CHAPTER 12 - FIRST STRIKE**

_**Previously…**_

_It wasn't until a slim tendril of the blue glow reached across the room and surrounded Rufus that he also relaxed into a deep and relaxed sleep. The glow continued to surround the three occupants of the room for a while until it was completely absorbed into their bodies and disappeared leaving the three in deep and untroubled sleep. _

_Far across the ocean a smile formed on the face of an old man sitting in the Lotus position in a small temple on the top of Mt. Yamanochi. "Yes Montgomery, it is finally done." Sensei stood and, with the smile still on his face, left the temple to gather his students for the upcoming battle._Chapter 12 – First Strike

BEEP-BEEP-DA-BEEP

BOOP-BOOP-BOOP-BOOP

Ron was the first to react to the sounds that were emanating from his pocket, Kim was slightly behind him but was the first to actually press the connect button and answer the call, "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?" Ron stopped reaching for the button on his own Kimmunicator and instead leaned over to peer into the small screen on the device in Kim's hand. "KIM!..." Wade started then paused for a moment as he noticed Ron leaning into the Kimmunicator's field of view, "RON!.. I'm glad you're both there, come down to the command center as soon as you can." Both Kim and Ron noticed as Wade looked to his side, the staccato tapping of Wade's fingers as they flashed over the keyboard in front of him could be heard for a moment before he continued in a whisper, "Come on baby, just a little more. You can do it, come on damn you, move, move." Wade absently looked back at the monitor that contained the view from Kim's Kimmunicator and seemed surprised for a moment that both Kim and Ron were still staring out from the screen, they watched as the surprised look quickly disappeared from his face and heard a quick, "Hurry guys" before the screen went dark.

Kim looked over her shoulder at Ron, "Did Wade just swear?" Ron seemed to almost levitate as he jumped from the bed. The sleep left him quickly as he took hold of Kim's hand and pulled her from the bed. It had taken Ron a moment to remember why Kim and he were still dressed in their workout clothes and he allowed him self a moment of sadness when he remembered the passing of Monkey Fist but it quickly took second place to the uneasiness he felt at hearing Wade use profanity. Ron noticed that even though he was the one who had left the room first, dragging Kim behind him by the hand, it was now Kim that was in the lead dragging him quickly down the stairs. Less than a minute later Kim and Ron were entering the sub-basement command center that had only recently been added to Ron's home. The display on the large central monitor confused them for a moment before certain landmarks clicked in their brains and they realized what they were looking at. It was the football field behind Middleton High School, at least it used to be, now it was a gaping hole in the ground with dark smoke billowing up from its depths almost obscuring what was left of the home team bleachers, the away team bleachers were completely gone as was most of the field.

It was Kim that was finally able to speak, "Wade! What happened? That's the Middleton football field isn't it?" Wade didn't turn as he answered while continuing to pound furiously at the keyboard in front of him, "Yea Kim, but it's not the field I'm concerned about, it's what was under the field that I'm trying to get a look at." The view on the monitor suddenly zoomed in closer to the hole that had once been the football field. The field that had played a large part in the lives of both Kim and Ron. As the image cleared Kim could make out pieces of metal and concrete scattered around the edges of the hole, it was then that Kim remembered to what Wade was referring. Kim's eyes went wide suddenly, "WADE! Global Justice headquarters was under that field, what happened?" Wade continued to scan the monitor in front of him as well as the readout scrolling across several of the monitors before he answered. "I'm not exactly sure just yet Kim, about 10 minutes ago I lost my carrier feed to GJ, I thought it may be glitch in the system here until I ran a complete diagnostic and found that everything was okay on this end. Then I noticed some weird readings coming from the seismic sensors that are scattered around Middleton because of the space center, I was just now able to divert a government satellite so I could get a look and this is what I found."

Before Wade could continue Sheila, Yori and Hirotaka walked into the command center but remained silent when they saw what was being displayed on the main monitor. Kim continued to stare at the scene of destruction currently being displayed when, surprisingly, Drew Lipski broke the silence, "Wade, I think you should look at this." Wade swiveled in his chair to look toward Drew and nodded his head, and indicated toward a monitor in front of him. Drew hit a few keys on his keyboard and transferred data to the indicated monitor. Wade studied the screen of data for a moment before he looked up and said, "Drew, are you sure of this?" Drew Lipski looked over at Wade and replied, "I triple checked it Wade, and before you ask I cross checked against the latest inventory you downloaded from Global Justice, there was absolutely nothing on site that could leave that particular reside behind."

Ron now got into the act, "Ah… let's pretend that Kim didn't understand what you guys were talking about." This comment earned a shake of her head and a small understanding smile from Kim, Ron smiled back before continuing, "Just what did you find?" Wade looked up from his monitor, "There's a heavy concentration of cordite being detected at the site Ron and based on what we know GJ had on hand it just shouldn't be there." Before Wade could continue or Ron could comment Drew interrupted once again, "It's not normal cordite either, there are some trace elements that are extremely unusual. It looks familiar to me somehow but I just can't place it." Wades fingers once again flashed across his keyboard as he stared at the monitor in front of him, "Your right Drew, it is a weird combination. Let me compare it against by database of known compounds and…" as he was speaking Wades fingers were constantly in motion, it took only a few seconds before the result of his query scrolled across a small pop up window on the main screen, "Crap, no wonder it looked familiar. Drew was GJ holding onto anything collected from Duff Killigan?" Drew, who already had the GJ inventory up on his monitor quickly formed his own query and triumphantly pressed the enter key. A moment later he answered Wade's question, "Ah… no Wade, it looks like all materials are shipped to a secondary location, there's a notation here about not shipping any materials to the Middleton base due to their proximity to the High School. So whoever this Duff Killigan is there was nothing of his down there."

Wade had continued to refine his search while Drew had been searching the inventory database, "I don't think any more searches are necessary Drew. Take a look at the degeneration ratio of these trace elements, this stuff was made recently, at the most three days ago." Wade stared the screen for a moment longer before he turned his attention to Kim who was still looking at the disaster on the main monitor, "Kim, I don't know how but based on the data we have it looks like something blew up directly inside GJ headquarters. The explosives are defiantly the same as Duff Killigan uses only very concentrated, I'd say on the scale of about 500 times more powerful than anything he's ever used before, there doesn't seem to be much left down there Kim, with the internal sensors out of commission I can't even tell if anyone's still alive down there."

Kim was in motion before Wade had finished speaking and instantly went into 'Mission Mode', "Ron, lets get changed and get out there. Wade get us more data, I don't know how, but get it" Before Kim could leave the room Sheila stepped in front of her, "I'm in on this Kim, I owe Betty. I'll meet you in the garage." Hirotaka and Yori looked at each other for a split second before Hirotaka also spoke, "If you have no objection, Yori and I wish to accompany you also." Kim merely nodded and called out over her shoulder as she left the 'Command Center', "Garage, Five minutes people."Middleton High School

Twenty minutes later two unique looking jets, one a jet black and the other an emerald green, hovered in for a landing in the field behind the High School and five people climbed out and headed toward the dark column of smoke still rising from the old football field. Chief Hobble of the Middleton Police Department ran over to the approaching group, "Whoa people, hold on a second you can't…" A look of recognition quickly appeared on Chief Hubbard's face, "Oh, it's you Ms. Possible." Chief Hobble came to a stop in front of the group, "I'm not really surprised you came but I really don't think there was any need. We're not really sure what happened but it appears to be contained to the old football field and with school out for the summer I'm happy to say that there was no one here." Kim was at a slight loss, apparently Chief Hobble was not aware that less than 50 feet below him were the main headquarters for the most elite law enforcement agency in the world. Kim, reluctantly, started to explain to Chief Hobble, as diplomatically as she could, that there was a subterranean installation in the area. Ron jogged over to the still smoking hole and, closing his eyes, stood perfectly still for the next 10 seconds before turning and jogging back to the group.

Chief Hobble was just coming to the awareness that the small redhead in front of him was privy to information that he did not have when Ron jogged up next to him and interrupted Kim's less than totally truthful explanation. "We'll have to find a drop tube KP, it looks like everything around there is completely collapsed but I'm sensing intact corridors further in." Ron's thumb was pointing over his shoulder at the hole in the football field as he spoke. Chief Hobble had never really seen Team Possible in action before and, being unaware of the Team dynamic, was surprised when Kim immediately stopped her explanation and excused herself and, with practiced ease, reached to the small device hanging from her belt and turned away from him as she started speaking into the device. Chief Hobble turned to the tall teen beside him about to demand an explanation when the teen addressed him first, "Chief, I think you should get some more emergency teams out here, from what I could tell there are a lot of injuries down there." Just as he was about to demand just who this young man thought he was when a small pink form scampered up to sit on the teens shoulder, recognition hit him quickly, "You're Ron Stoppable aren't you?" Although Ron was slightly shocked that not only had Chief Hobble recognized him but also got his name right he answered almost immediately, "Yes sir I am, and I assure you there are injured people down there. As soon as we can locate an entrance to the facility we'll need as many people as you can get to evacuate the area and get help to the injured…" Kim interrupted any further explanation when she walked back over to where Ron and Chief Hobble were standing.

"We're in luck Ron, there's a drop tube in the school's auto shop as well as a kind of loading dock so we'll be able to get people in and out a lot easier." Turning to Chief Hobble Kim continued, "Chief, I think its best if 'Team Possible' goes in first, there may still be a dangerous situation down there and we're the only ones here familiar with the layout of the facility. As soon as we're inside we'll get the loading dock door opened so your people can get staged to respond as soon as we can determine it clear, is that okay with you?" Chief Hobble was amazed at the sound of authority in Kim's voice and could do nothing other than shake his head in the affirmative, what followed shocked him even more. While he had not had the opportunity of working with 'Team Possible' before all of the reports he had read indicated that Kim Possible herself was the one you dealt with, sometimes her tech man, Wade, would give direction if Kim wasn't available but none of the reports he had read had mentioned Ron Stoppable in anything other than an aside, like he was there but not really important. What shocked him was when Ron spoke up with all of the authority in his voice that Kim herself had just moments ago. "KP. You take Yori, Hirotaka and Sheila in with you, I'm better suited to find and open the loading dock doors and then I'll help the Chief here organize his people until you call." Chief Hobble noticed that Kim merely shook her head and immediately turned and started getting her people moving toward the high school without missing a beat.

Chief Hobble was still looking at the four dwindling figures running toward the high school when Ron's voice sounded from next to him, "Chief? Could you get all of your emergency personnel headed toward the auto shop? As many medically trained people as you can get should be the first ones through." Chief Hobble had been confused several times in the last few minutes and it seemed as though his moments of confusion were not over because as soon as he assured Ron Stoppable that he would get his people moving Ron simply said "Thank you Chief." And then… well he simply disappeared, one second he was standing there and the next second he simply… wasn't. Ron hated the drop tubes, always had, but there hadn't been any other choice. He had been able to find the hidden entrance to the 'loading dock' easily enough, he had simply looked around when he had reached the auto shop and noticed that one wall just didn't 'feel right' to him and was able to spot the doorway shortly afterwards. He also discovered that he somehow instinctively knew that the controls for the doorway were not to be found on this side of the wall so he made his way to the drop tube that Kim had left open for him and was currently making his way into the depths of the GJ headquarters below him. Once he was deposited in the arrival chamber he simply walked in the direction he knew the larger entrance was and found the 'loading dock' elevator room just two doors down, the controls were simplicity itself, a simple lever labeled 'UP' and 'DOWN' was the sum total of the control mechanism. Stepping into the elevator Ron moved the lever to the 'UP' position and felt the elevator rising toward the surface and, hopefully, the waiting rescue Underground Headquarters

Kim was going to split her team up once they left the drop tubes but decided that since no one at GJ knew either Hirotaka or Yori and since she was not quite sure if all of the agents had gotten the word on Sheila's conversion it was better if they all stayed together to avoid the possibility of mistakes. Even though Kim had never entered the facility from any of the school's drop tubes she quickly recognized certain landmarks and was able to orient herself quickly. After walking quickly down the first few silent corridors Kim was sure that whoever or whatever had done this was no longer present so she called Ron and gave him the all clear to bring in emergency personnel as soon as he could. After a few wrong turns Kim was sure the group was now headed toward Dr. Director's office, it seemed the best place to head to in order to get further information. Turning into yet another drab grey corridor Kim stopped suddenly at the sight in front of her. Seated on the floor next to an open doorway was Will Du with one arm hanging limply at his side and the other gently brushing the hair on the head cradled in his lap, the head of Dr. Betty Director. Will seemed to take no notice of the four newly arrived people as he gently stroked Dr. Director's hair and when Kim slowly walked closer she could hear him muttering softly. Before she could make out what he was muttering the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard approaching from the corridor they had just vacated, the four members of 'Team Possible' turned as one and each fell into their respective ready stances. Kim only maintained her stance for a moment before she relaxed, "No problem people, its Ron and some of Chief Hobble's people." Sheila relaxed her stance followed quickly by Yori and Hirotaka. Ron rounded the corner moments later followed by five members of the Middleton Fire Department, each carrying emergency medical packs. Ron stopped as soon as he rounded the corner, "Gus, you'll be needed here, Charlie, take the others down this corridor, you'll find about 10 more casualties through the third door on your right, two seem to be in pretty bad shape." Then with a small smile on his face he added, "Don't forget to announce yourselves before you go in."

Charlie was a lieutenant on the Middleton Fire Department and had been a paramedic for 8 years now. He was not used to taking orders from civilians but over the last 20 minutes he had seen this tall blonde headed teen that had introduced himself simply as "Ron" lead them through a maze of corridors and directly to small groups people who were in need of medical care. Their group had started out with 20 First Responders and Paramedics, all but the remaining five were now taking care of the injured they had found along the way. He knew for a fact that the teen he had at first been reluctant to follow had saved lives today, how he knew just where to look, just what door to open, just what pile of debris to look behind Charlie didn't know and truthfully, right now, didn't care. As he reached the doorway Ron had indicated he stopped, for a moment he recalled their second stop today, after seeing the condition the first group had been in he had rushed forward intent on finding anyone else that needed attention when he heard the teen calling from behind him. He had just rounded a corner when suddenly the teen was in front of him holding what appeared to be a large dark blue shield, suddenly several shots rang out and Charlie could hear them impacting the shield the teen held out in front of them. "Hold your fire, this is 'Team Possible' and we're here to help." The shooting stopped immediately and Ron had turned to him somehow no longer holding that weird blue shield and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright Charlie" was all he said. Charlie knew that the teen had not only saved his life but had done so by placing his own in jeopardy. Charlie also knew that now was not the time for reminiscing so he simply followed the blonde teen's instructions and called out loudly, "Hold your fire. Emergency Medical team, we're here to help." And as soon as he heard the weak "Thank God" he rushed into the room motioning the others to follow him.

Kim and Ron spoke in hushed tones as Gus finished his initial examination of the pair of Global Justice agents. Ron was just finishing his initial report on what he had found on his way to Kim's location, "… and with the ten down that hall that makes 102 we've been able to get to so far. There are about 20 more on the lower levels but they seem to be physically okay, just trapped for the moment." Ron stopped his report for a moment and lowered his head while his voice choked up a little for the last part of his report, "I've found another 50 or so near the caved in sections KP, bu… bu… but medical attention isn't going to do them any good. " Kim was trying to understand just what Ron meant when Sheila's voice sounded from beside her, "My God Ron, you mean they're…" Ron looked at Sheila before he answered, "Yea Sheila." Sheila's mouth opened in shock for a moment, in all of the attempts she and Drew had made to take over the world she was positive that no one had ever been killed, hell, she made sure that things played out that way. Of all the things Sheila had been during her time as Shego one thing she was NOT was a killer. Now it looked like whoever had been responsible for the attack had taken that step. Sheila remembered the feeling she got when Kim had been shot at in the Russian warehouse and it scared her, the rage that had boiled up from within her had pushed her to the edge, it made her want to kill.

Sheila was fighting with her emotions when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw a misty eyed Ron staring back at her. "I know Sheila." He said softly, "and before this is over we may have to, but that's what makes us different from them, we may have to do it before this is over but for us it will remain a last resort to us, not a means to an end." The rage left Sheila as quickly as it had arrived and she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ron resting her head on his shoulder. As Ron's arms held her gently she whispered into his shoulder, "I hope it doesn't come to that Ron, I hope it doesn't come to that." Then it struck her, she hadn't said anything, Ron knew what she was thinking, leaning back and holding Ron at arms length she stared up into his face, "You're doing your mind thingy again aren't you Stoppable." Just as Sheila was going to rip into Ron for what she considered 'invasion of privacy' Ron explained as a tear ran down his face, "I didn't mean to Sheila, but right now I've had to kind of open myself up a bit so I could ah… well… locate people." Sheila stopped as she saw for the first time the tears that had been digging tracks in the dust caked on his face and knew that Ron had been scanning for people with his mind, feeling the pain of the injured, feeling the pain of the dying. Pulling Ron in close again she softly whispered in his ear, "It's okay Stoppable, but if find out you've been digging around in my sex life I swear to god I'm gonna…" When Sheila heard Ron chuckle she knew he was going to be okay.

Kim was the last to leave the underground facility. Six hours had passed since 'Team Possible' had first entered .Wade had gotten the internal sensor grid back up using an emergency generator and assured her that all of the personnel had been evacuated, Will Du and Dr. Director had been whisked away to Middleton General by the trauma team that had arrived lead by Dr. Gubberman. As soon as Kim exited the drop tube into the Middleton High auto shop she was reminded of the viciousness of the attack by the body bags that were lined up along the far wall. Just as Ron had indicated there were 52 of the bags lying in 4 neat rows, each with a small plastic bag containing the personal effects that had been collected to facilitate identification of the body zipped tightly into the identical black bags. Kim had stayed with Dr. Director and Will Du until they were loaded into an ambulance. She had then gathered a team and led them through the underground maze toward the site of the worst devastation. Each member of the team was carrying shovels, cutting torches and other equipment, their purpose was the solemn task of attempting to unearth the bodies trapped beneath the debris. As soon as she had rounded the last corner a sight greeted her that she hoped she would never see again. Ron, Sheila, Hirotaka and Yori had been seated lotus style in front of a line of bodies lying in the corridor, each body had their hands folded gently across their chests as if they were simply resting but a look at the injuries quickly told another story.

There had been several tons of debris lining the adjacent corridors, evidence of the labor it took to dig each body from the collapsed section of the base. Kim watched as the foursome rose together and faced the bodies before folding their hands before them and bowing as Ron and Hirotaka chanted something that Kim could not understand, hearing a scuffling behind her Kim saw that a few of the team she had lead down had also folded their hands and were bowing. Once Ron and Hirotaka had stopped chanting one of the GJ agents that had been bowing stepped up to Kim and bowed to her as he spoke "As head of Team Possible I wish to thank your team for honoring the fallen as you have, I now know they will rest well." He then stood and gave her a very forma salute before turning and issuing orders to transport the bodied to the surface. When Ron and the others turned to face Kim she saw the tears still running down their General Hospital – 4 hours later

Kim awoke when a hand gently shook her shoulder, "KP? I think you'll want to see this." As she blinked the sleep from her eyes she saw that she was still in the waiting room of Middleton General Hospital and Ron was standing in front of her. Kim knew that when she had sat down Dr. Director had still been in surgery and Will Du had been stable but still unresponsive, "Sorry Ron, I must have dozed off, any word on Dr. Director yet?". Before answering Ron sat heavily beside her, he had washed his hands, face but his clothes were still covered in dirt, and Kim knew that he had not yet gotten any rest. When he looked over at her she saw the fatigue written on his face, "She got out of surgery about an hour ago, according to your mother everything went as well as it could and all indications are she should be awake in another half hour or so." Kim watched as Ron shifted uncomfortably in the seat for a second before continuing, "Wade was able to recover some footage from the internal sensors, it was defiantly Duff Killigan that set off the explosions, we also have footage of Gemini, Andria Lynn, The Knights of Rodigan and Señor Senior Junior." When Ron stopped and started rubbing the back of his neck Kim knew that there was something he was not telling her. Ron was looking at Kim deciding if he should show her the video Wade had been able to recover from the security cameras, he had almost lost what little was in his stomach when he had first seen it.

Kim was about to give Ron a full strength PDP when Ron started talking in her mind _'KP, Wade recovered some footage from GJ's security camera's. I just wanted to warn you first, it's not pretty but it will show you what we're up against'_ Ron then looked at Kim for a moment and then handed her his Kimmunicator, "Just press play KP, it really sick and wrong but you've gotta see it to understand." Kim hesitantly took the Kimmunicator from Ron and after steeling herself pressed the play button. On the small screen she saw a corridor in GJ headquarters, there were about fifteen armed GJ agents walking forward slowly when Andria Lynn walked around a corner in front of them holding another GJ agent by the throat and holding a pistol to her temple. She was followed by a mix of henchmen and members of the Knights of Rodigan who were all armed with rifles. There was no sound but she could see Andria Lynn saying something as she pressed the barrel of the pistol harder against the temple of the GJ agent in her grasp, after a moment the other GJ agents started dropping their weapons and holding up their hands. As soon as the last agent had raised his hands Kim watched in horror as Andria Lynn started laughing and then pulled the trigger of her pistol instantly killing the agent she had held captive. The body had not even hit the floor of the corridor when the group she was with opened fire on the helpless and unarmed GJ agents who had just surrendered.

Kim felt her stomach lurch and dropped the Kimmunicator just as the first flaming muzzle blasts were shown. She felt Ron's arms surround her and pull her in to his chest. Kim was numb, she had recognized some the agents she had just seen killed… no, not killed, murdered. She remembered talking to them in the GJ cafeteria, laughing and making jokes about one thing or another. She knew she should be crying, or yelling, or something, but she couldn't, she just leaned up against Ron with her arms limp at her sides trying to cope with what she had just seen. After a few seconds she heard Ron talking softly "I know KP, I know. But you had to see it to understand what we're going up against. These aren't like the bad guys we normally go up against KP, they've changed." Kim felt Ron push her away from his embrace and hold her at arms length, when she looked up she saw Ron looking down into her eyes and as soon as he had her attention he spoke again, "We may have to change too KP, they may force us to." As soon as Ron said that he pulled Kim back into an embrace but this time she wrapped her arms around him and returned his embrace as the tears finally started.

AN: Next - Sheila's response, the consortium celebrates (Except Dementor), Wade and Drew get sneaky and Kim reaches a decision as the team continues to grow.


End file.
